Transfer Students (Rewrite)
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: By the request of King Furry, Hokage Kakashi Hatake sends Naruto and Sakura abroad to the Great Dragon Continent on a cultural exchange promise. But, along the way there, strange things start happening to Sakura and she later learns the truth about her heritage and why it was kept secret from her. (Saiyan Videl, Saiyan Sakura, Rated M for Adult content. Rewrite of the original.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note from samuraipanda85: Hey y'all. Welcome to mine and cmartinHFD's rewrite of his first crossover fic, Transfer Students. Fun fact for those who care. It was through this story that we met. I was writing reviews for the original Transfer Students, critiquing them for having no conflict. Everything got resolved as quickly as it was being introduced. That got cmartinHFD intrigued and he started asking for more and more of my input until he finally asked if I would like to help him write the narusaku scenes for his next story Legacy of Heroes, and the rest is history. I'm delighted to be working with him on the rewrite.**  
 **Fans of the original, please review and tell us how the new one stacks up. Better? Worse? What should we keep and what are you glad we changed?**  
 **But most of all, enjoy.**

* * *

It had been 4 months since the events of Majin Buu. People all over the world were just finally realizing that they had been given a second chance at life and people were making the best they could of their new life. While the citizens of the cities were going about their business, people in the hidden Villages of the Elemental Nations were still trying to piece together what exactly happened to them all.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi Hatake, the 6th Hokage, was sitting at his desk going over paperwork. He was elected to be Tsunade's successor during the 4th Shinobi War, which indecently, ended when Majin Buu used his Human Extinction Attack and later blew up the Earth.

'Funny how just after we saved the Earth from Kaguya's genjutsu it would need saving again from some unknown threat. Apparently this world is not short on heroes.' Kakashi thought to himself.

As he was moving his papers about, there was one in particular that caught his eye.

"Hm? A letter from King Furry?" Kakashi said out loud.

"Something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Asked a shorted hair brunette woman Kakashi had gotten to know very well over his past few months in office.

"This is a rather important letter. This is from the king of the Dragon Continent." Kakashi said and began reading it.

"Dear, Lord Hokage.

I am writing to you to say that I have heard a great deal about you and your villages Ninja. Sadly, the rest of the world doesn't use Ninja nearly as much as we used to. You are no doubt aware of the events that had befallen our world at the hands of the monster Majin Buu. We lost far too many people during his initial attacks and would like to see more Ninja out in the world. With that said, I would like ti extend an invitation to any teenage Shinobi who would be willing to live among the citizens of the Metro areas of the world. This would not only be a social experiment for them, but also a learning experience as well. If you agree, I would like to start by sending two Shinobi to either West City or Satan City. You get to choose who goes. All expenses will be paid for their stay as well as... Education?" Kakashi was confused at the last one.

"To better understand the way life is outside of the Elemental Nations, the Shinobi will be attending High School listed in the selected cities. Hence why I said teenagers. They seem to be the ones that adapt and adjust the fastest compared to adults. Ah, that makes sense." Kakashi nodded. "Please inform me of your decision within 14 days after receiving this letter.

-King Furry."

"Sage of Six Paths. A cultural exchange between our two continents hasn't happened since the Leaf's foundation. Are you going to accept his proposal?" Shizune asked.

"I'd be dumb not to. Send in teams 7,8,9 and 10. Lets see which of them want to go." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sir." Shizune said as she quickly excused herself and ran towards the bird keep to send for the Hokage's requested teams.

Kakashi was left alone in his office with his thought. He already knew which team he wanted to send, he just wasn't sure if they would agree.

* * *

After an hour had passed, all 4 teams were now present in his small office.

"Now Naruto, before you get all excited. This isn't some high profile mission for you all." Kakashi started.

"That's okay, Kakashi-sensei. It's the price we pay for peace." Naruto spoke dutifully. "It's natural that we'd get less missions."

"Yeah, tell that to my landlord..." Kiba growled.

"What was that, dog breath!?" Naruto snapped, reverting back to his immature self.

"Hush up, Baka! And be respectful in front of our Hokage!" Sakura lectured.

"This is something far more interesting." Kakashi said, earning the undivided attention of everyone.

"I received a letter from King Furry himself, proposing a once in a life time opportunity to those who wish to partake in it. I will select two candidates from the 12 of you and send you on an extended leave of absence to the Great Dragon Continent under the Cultural Exchange Act."

"No way. We received contact from the dragon continent?" Kiba said in awe.

"That's correct, Kiba. However, there are stipulations to this. two of you are to live among them for a certain time frame. For how long, the letter didn't say. You must also attend a high school to better understand the culture by working with peers of your own age. All expenses are paid for by the King himself. You can choose between West City or Satan City." Kakashi said.

"Satan City? You mean they actually named a city after Hercule? Everyone knows he's a big fraud." Ino said.

"Here, perhaps. But there, obviously they worship him." Kakashi replied.

"So they worship an idiot because they don't know any better? And you want to know if we'd want to live in their society?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't we do that already?" Sai pointed out as he stared at Naruto; the universally regarded hero of the 4th Shinobi World War.

"Naruto may be an idiot, but at least he's an honest idiot and he actually did heroic deeds. We can't say the same for Hercule." Kakashi corrected.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Naruto pouted.

"You're being complemented so don't spoil it." Sakura scolded.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said shyly. Even as the undisputed strongest Shinobi in the world, he was still a little puppy dog at his old teammate's feet. Something most of his friends found very amusing.

"But its so obvious! How does a man claim to have the power to stop Buu when he waits until we're all dead and gone and then brought back to do anything about it? Then, miraculously somewhere off world, he kills Buu and he's a hero. That makes no sense." Shikamaru protested.

"If you remember, he made the same claim about Cell as well, when the tapes clearly see a young boy fighting him before the camera cut off." Sai interjected.

"Well one of you can ask him that once you get there." Kakashi stated. "Until then I still have to decide who that will be."

"Well, count me out. As awesome as it would be to live for a while on another continent, I'd rather play Shogi with Naruto than live with a bunch of sheep. No offense, buddy." Shikamaru said.

"What is this? Roast Naruto day?" The blond hero stated.

"It will be if you don't shut up..." Sakura growled.

"You're unusually tense today, Sakura. What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing Lord Hokage. It is just that you pulled me off during a very busy day at the hospital, so if we could wrap this up I would appreciate it." Sakura explained exasperated.

"I see. My apologies. Well, what does the rest of you think?" Kakashi asked.

"Forget it. I got my own things to tend here." Ino said firmly.

"Same. I've got troublesome clan stuff to deal with." Shikamaru stated. 'Plus, I can't miss out when Temari comes to visit.'

"Well if my teammates aren't going then I've got no reason to go." Choji added. 'Plus I don't want to miss out on seeing Karui.' Choji thought giddily.

"I need to keep up on my training and I'm sure I won't be allowed to do that around so many inexperienced people." Lee said.

"I'll stay here if Lee is staying." Tenten spoke up. 'Someone has got to keep him in line.'

"I also have clan matters to attend to." Neji said.

"Same here." Hinata spoke up.

"Akamaru is having puppies. So I can't go." Kiba stated.

"I don't want to go." Shino stated.

"WHAT?! But I thought Akamaru was a boy?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"With his mate! He's going to be a father, Fox Brat!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh... mybad..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Idiot..." Sakura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _'I can't believe I want to marry this idiot.'_

 _'Wait, what was that? I know I didn't hear that correctly.'_ Inner countered.

 _'Where have you been? I've felt this way ever since the war ended.'_ Sakura thought without a moment's hesitation.

 _'Well, sorry. Getting killed kinda scared me shitless.'_

 _'And it put some things into perspective for me.'_ Sakura thought as she reminisced about that fateful day.

She had just woken up from the genjutsu Sasuke had placed her under, where she experienced the sensation of him stabbing her in the chest over and over. Kakashi explained to her that Naruto and Sasuke were in the process of having their final battle. She could hear the explosions even from over a hundred miles away.

She wasted no time dashing towards them, desperate to stop their meaningless squabble and save the both of them. When she finally caught up to them they were lying on their backs. The both of them bleeding out from losing both their dominant arms.

As if that weren't bad enough, at that moment a shower of pink death came hurling towards them out of nowhere. Sakura could on watch in horror as both Naruto and Sasuke had their hearts' pierced by the deadly energy beams. For all of two seconds, time slowed to a crawl. Sakura was left in a state of limbo. Wondering if her teammates were alive or dead. She couldn't accept that both were dead. So she pondered which of the two she would rather have live in exchange for the other.

Naruto?

Or Sasuke?

Then one of the pink bolts struck her in the chest, and she fell flat on her face, dead. In her last moments, she couldn't help but remember fondly that if Naruto were still alive at that moment he would have probably pushed her out if the way, sacrificing himself for her. As he so often did.

 _'So... You finally came to your senses after all this time.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Yup. And it only took the death of my entire team. Plus, the human race.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Yea... that could have gone better...'_ Inner said. _'Anyway, why haven't you asked him out? You know how long he's been waiting for- Oh... he's still mad about... that...'_ Inner thought.

 _'The Iron country confession? Yeah, probably...'_ Sakura thought sadly. _'I mean, yea I was lying then, but I wouldn't be now. Not that he would be able to tell the difference... He seems to be dead set on believing that I only love Sasuke, but he needs to learn that peoples feelings change in time. I'm hoping that we both get to go so I can change his way of thinking.'_ Sakura replied.

"Sakura, did you hear me?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I got distracted." Sakura said in embarrassment, knowing that she was now the one caught not paying attention.

 _'Hmm...'_ Kakashi said to himself as an idea popped into his head. "I said that I'm making you my successor as Hokage."

"Yeah right." Sakura replied instantly.

"I'm being serious." Kakashi lied convincingly.

"As if I'd believe anyone else but Naruto could be your successor." Sakura said with conviction.

 _'Damn... She's gotten wise to me...'_ Kakashi thought. "Well, you caught me. What I really said is that I have chosen for you and Naruto to go, since everyone else declined." Kakashi said.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura replied. _'SHANNARO!'_ She cheered on the inside.

 _'DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT!'_ Inner cheered as well.

Sakura on the outside kept up a monotone face.

"Ok you two. There is a ferry cruise leaving for the Dragon continent from a port in Wave country in 4 days' time. It takes 3 days to reach the coast, so I recommend the two of you get plenty of rest tonight and head out first thing in the morning. Are there any questions?" Kakashi spoke.

"Uh, which city are we going to?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right... Which one do you want? I hear that Satan City has a high crime rate and I'm more than certain their police forces would love to have a pair of Leaf Shinobi on their force." Kakashi said.

"What does West city have to offer?" Sakura asked.

"West city is home to the most richest person in the world, Dr Briefs as well as his business, Capsule Corporation. Sadly, their schooling system is... lacking compared to Orange Star High School in Satan City. But what Satan City is missing the most is good medical care. They have an understaffed hospital that needs some serious attention."

"Oh we are definitely going to Satan city then. If I have to attend one more high society fundraiser I am going to saw my own arm off." Naruto stated. Earning him another slap upside the head from Sakura.

"Don't say that! You're lucky that whatever brought us all back to life gave you your arm back!" Sakura scolded. "Anyway, I agree with Naruto. If they have understaffed medical facilities then they are going to need my help." Sakura said seriously.

"Then it's settled. I'll send word to King Furry that you two will be attending Orange Star High come the winter semester." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

The two nodded with smiles on their faces.

"You two will more than likely be gone for some years. Not weeks or months, years. So, pack up everything you wanna take with you and say your goodbyes. Dismissed."

The both of them went wide eyed. _'Years?'_ They thought. No one said anything about years. Nevertheless, they had already both agreed to it. The two of them gave a respectful bow and went outside the office to greet their friends.

"Shizune..." Kakashi said.

"Yes my lord?"

"Is that new telecommunication system up and working yet?"

"Yes, sir. It just came online earlier today."

"Good. Have the operator patch me to King Furry." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir." Shizune said. She turned to leave, but Kakashi stopped her.

"One last thing..." Kakashi said.

"Sir?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes... I have. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think they aren't just a mere legend."

"Ok, what does this have to do with anything?" Shizune asked.

"Don't you still wonder how we came back to life?"

"I thought we all agreed it was by the powers of the Sage of Six Paths?"

"That was just to keep suspicions low. But, I believe that the Dragon Balls are real and that someone used them to wish back our planet and everyone killed by Buu. If the Sage of Six Paths was the one who brought us all back, then why couldn't he have prevented this from happening in the first place?" Kakashi pondered.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"Simple. Legend has it that the Dragon Balls can grant any wish once all seven are collected. What if that wish was to revive our race and our world?"

"One would have to wonder how anyone accomplished that after the world was destroyed." Shizune pointed out.

"Yea, that's true... It was just something I was thinking about. Anyway, get to patching me through to King Furry."

"Right away, Hokage-sama." Shizune said as she turned around to leave the office. Since the two were now alone she put a bit more swish in her step. Something Kakashi was quite pleased with and made him regret his loss of Sharingan that would have helped him appreciate Shizune's fine ass in more detail.

 _'Damn.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

That night, Sakura was packing up her things from her two bedroom apartment she shared with Ino.

"I can't believe this. We save up for months, finally we get a place all to ourselves with no adult supervision and you end up going on a stupidly long mission!" Ino complained.

"You could always have Sai keep you company." Sakura teased.

"Yeah, true. At least now I won't have to sneak him in here behind hour back." Ino sighed.

"I knew it!"

Ino blushed heavily. "Ooops..."

"Whatever. Have Sai take my room if he wants it. I won't need it for at least a year." Sakura stated as she finished backing away her swimwear.

"And to think. You'll have Naruto to yourself." Ino teased.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Forehead. I can read you like an open book even without any of my clan's techniques." Ino smirked as she leaned in close to get a good view of Sakura's expressions.

"I have no-"

"Spare me... Ever since the 4th war, I saw a change in you. I see the way you look at Naruto and it was the same look you always had given Sasuke."

Sakura blushed furiously as she tried to turn away.

"You love him, don't you?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura's eyes darted around the room, trying to find a way out of this line of questioning, but there was no getting around it.

"Yes..." She admitted.

"I knew it!" Ino cried.

"I swear to whatever God there is above us, if you tell anyone, I'll shove a Rasengan up your ass!" Sakura threatened.

"What? Are you going to get Naruto to do it? Jeez Forehead, I never realized you would be so okay with an open relationship like that." Ino smirked a complete succubus like grin.

Sakura lifted her hand up and formed the aforementioned technique in her hand, completely flooring Ino.

"Naruto taught it to me while you and your team were away for a week. He says I had it down pat after a few days, but I trained for a whole week to make sure." Sakura gloated.

"Holy shit. He taught you that? Wait, did you just ask him to teach you to try and get closer to him?" Ino deduced.

"Well, yes and no. He wanted to teach me it for some time, but we were so busy that we never go the time. Shortly after you left, we got some free time and he trained me." Sakura explained.

"He wanted to teach you... So why didn't you end up jumping him like any good little student would for her teacher?"

"Because I'm not a sex craved pervert like you are." Sakura said, but then blushed when she remembered the moment when she successfully created her first Rasengan. "I... did kiss him though..."

"You did WHAT!?" Ino shouted. She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her violently, hoping that it would make the details come out faster.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, nothing more!" Sakura said as she shook Ino off.

"And this still wasn't enough to penetrated his thick skull?!" Ino exclaimed. "The old Naruto I used to know would have danced up and down the streets that you kissed him on the cheek. Why haven't I heard about this sooner?"

"Because he still thinks I'm in love with Sasuke..." Sakura said sadly.

"Seriously? After what he put you two through? After what he did to you? I was ready to hunt him down and strangle him after you told me what happened while we were under that genjutsu. And yet Naruto is still dumb enough to believe you still cling to that dumb childhood crush?" Ino held her forehead.

"No one accused him of being bright." Sakura said simply. "But, I'm hoping this trip will make him realize that he's the one I love now."

"If it doesn't, we can always go with Operation Primal Instincts." Ino suggested.

"Piggy, you are not locking me and Naruto in a room with a can of vapor aphrodisiac." Sakura dead panned.

"Awe, you're no fun..." Ino pouted. "Just make sure you keep his eyes on your prize. I hear that Orange Star High School as the one and only Videl Satan attending it."

"I don't know who that is and I don't care. There isn't a woman or kunoichi alive that I'm going to give up Naruto too." Sakura said firmly.

"If you say so. Just so you know, She's the number 1 most desirable girl in school and famous by her own deeds as a crime fighter, a very skilled martial artist and being the daughter of Hercule." Ino added.

"WHAT?! HERCULE'S DAUGHTER? THAT VIDEL SATAN!?" Sakura screamed.

"Yes, That Videl Satan." Ino deadpanned. "The last name didn't tip you off?"

"Honestly, I was thinking about Operation Primal Instincts." Sakura blushed a deep shade of red.

"Works every time. Trust me. How do you think I snatched Sai?"

Sakura remembered that evening fondly. She and Ino were at a bar celebrating the end of the week long party that celebrated the end of the war when they ran into Naruto and Sai having a boy's night out. A few martinis and a round of dares had Ino walk straight up to Sai and say, "Hey Sai! You're my boyfriend now!" Like they were back on the academy playground. In the end, Sai agreed, Ino got her boyfriend, and Sakura got an excuse to crash at Naruto's place for the night. Not that the lovable idiot had done anything. He had even offered Sakura his own bed. Which she accepted after complaining that it was cold that night and leaving the bedroom door open. Naruto then returned with an extra blanket for Sakura.

"Yo Forehead!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face to try and regain her attention.

"Sorry... Was remembering that night." Sakura said fondly.

"Well you weren't there for the last part, but trust me when I say that Operation Primal Instincts was a complete success." Ino smirked as she reminisced about the same, albeit much more fun evening.

"I was remembering when I crashed at Naruto's place." Sakura said absentmindedly.

"And how did that go?" Ino said in a sing song voice, even if she already knew the answer.

"Not as fun as your sleepover, I'm sure." Sakura said simply.

"You mean... You two..."

"He offered me his bed and gave me extra blankets because I was cold. Like a true gentleman, he slept on the couch even though, not going to lie, I did ask him to share the bed. He refused... Kinda wish he didn't..."

"Sweet Kami. They don't make them that thick anymore. At least I hope not." Ino said in awe that anyone could be so oblivious or even so restrained.

"No, Ino... I just wanted him to keep me warm and to hold me... It actually kinda hurt when he refused."

"Hey now..." Ino wrapped up her BFF in a friendly hug. "We both know he didn't mean to hurt you. Two things I know about Naruto is that he always keeps his word and he would never intentionally hurt you, Forehead." Ino soothed as she rubbed Sakura's back in a comforting manner.

"I know... It's... Sometimes I often wonder if he still hates me over the Land of Iron incident."

"He doesn't-"

"He does. He said it himself that he hated people who lie to themselves. At the time, I was lying to myself and to him..."

"So then why do you still want him now?" Ino asked.

"Because... Unlike anyone else, save for you, he has always been there for me. He's always been kind to me and what made me realize that, was the day we all died. He may have hated me for lying to him like that, but I plan to make him see that I'm not lying now." Sakura said with conviction.

"Hmmm...your confession needs work. No matter, you can work on it during your trip over there." Ino said as she threw in sunscreen for her pale ass friend.

"You know I don't sunbath." Sakura said.

"Well maybe you should start. Summer is just around the corner and you don't want to be the whitest girl on campus." Ino said, quoting from a movie they both saw about the college life of a Dragon continent girl.

"Maybe I'm content in looking the way I do. Besides, I packed a one piece and unlike you, I don't like going around and showing off my... Well... I would say goods, but..." Sakura said, to prove her point, she puffed out her chest to show it almost as flat as a washboard.

"Well then maybe it's time to stop being content and to start putting a little oomph into your goods. Starting by busting out the big guns." Ino said gesturing towards Sakura's ass(ets). "That is, if you want to win that blond idiot's heart once and for all."

"He's not someone who goes after a girl simply for looks, you know." Sakura said. "Listen... I know somewhere deep inside him he's still in love with me. I know for a fact that didn't change."

"Fine, I'm just saying you could help make pulling that other side out of him that much easier by showing that you're interested. You know how thick headed he can be."

"Oh I know. But, I think I have a plan on how to get him."

"Oh, and what is that pray tell?"

"That's my secret, Piggy." Sakura said as she winked.

Sakura then made her way to the shower that they both shared.

"What? Come on! Tell me!" Ino begged.

"I'll tell you only if it works." Sakura said back as she closed the door.

"Darn it Forehead, I'm trying to help you out on this one. I can't do that if you won't tell me what your plans are!" Ino shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Fine..." Sakura said as she opened the door for Ino to listen while she got into the shower. They had both done things like this in the past so it didn't bother the other in the slightest. "I plan to tell him during the ferry ride over to the Dragon Continent." Sakura said as she removed her blouse.

"That's it?"

"No, not really." Sakura added as she removed her skirt. "I know he's going to bring up the whole, 'you're in love with Sasuke' BS and I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about that. How could a man that you supposedly love, be so cold hearted as to put you under a torture genjutsu like that? Stabbing me in my chest over and over and over and over..." Sakura sobbed as she painful memories returned. "I can't love that monster for what he not only did to me, but everyone else..."

"I understand Forehead." Ino said sadly.

Sakura took in a deep breath to relax herself. "I'll tell him that before we died, my last thoughts were of him and how he meant so much to me. He is my Sunshine, the reason to continue fighting... To make him understand that I mean what I'm saying, I'm going to do something I should have done in Iron. I'm going to kiss him properly, not a peck on the cheek either. I have a feeling that would work better than simply saying 'I love you' and then hugging him."

Ino pondered that for a second. "That could honestly work..."

"He'd have to really be thick headed not to get the picture after that." Sakura added as she removed her bra. Her A-cup breasts free to the world. "And... I seriously need to do something about these..." Sakura said glumly.

"If the gossip ring is correct, he doesn't like big boobs so you're fine." Ino pointed out.

"Really? That's unusual for a guy."

"This is Naruto we are talking about; the unpredictable maverick ninja." Ino reminded her.

"Yea... Good point..." Sakura said in realization. "Well, I'm sure they'll fill out. I mean, look at Lady Tsunade. She was as flat as I am and now look at her. Fucking E cup."

"That's right Forehead. Don't you ever give up hope." Ino mock pouted as she patted her best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. She moved away to turn on the shower and waited for the temperature to be just right before removing her final article of clothing. "I'm pretty nervous about it is all..." Sakura added.

"Well just remember that we'll all be cheering you on in spirit. Except for Hinata. She'll probably curse your very soul once I tell her what you plan on doing."

"Just... Wait a week before you tell her. I don't need her chas- YOW! TOO HOT!" Sakura said as she retracted her hand and quickly turned down the temp. "Anyway, I don't need her chasing after us, which she'll more than likely do."

"Oh don't you worry. I have 'some' control when it comes to gossip."

"Only 'some'?" Sakura smirked as she stepped into the shower.

"I've improved." Ino defended.

"Yea... you have actually." Sakura agreed. "Ow, dammit..."

"What?"

"My left shoulder is stiff."

"Do you want a massage?"

"Yea, so long as you don't try to rape me like before." Sakura joked.

"Well use that line on Naruto, bitch. I ain't gay." Ino mused as she exited the bathroom.

"Then why did you try to fondle me before?"

"That was before I got a boyfriend."

"I was only teasing, you know." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah yeah, so was I. Now go wash up, Forehead. You stink and Naruto isn't going to want to sleep with you when you stink. Unless he is into smells like Kiba."

"Fuck you!" Sakura called.

"Hey, that's Sai's job, remember?" Ino called back.

"Ha ha..."

The girls finished packing for Sakura and then met up with their other girl friends for one last farewell bar hopping night.

* * *

Meanwhile; the boy's decided to have a night in to brush up on their poker.

"Neji I swear to God if I catch you using your Byakugan again you'll have to fork over half your winnings." Choji ranted. He was on a rare winning streak and he wasn't going to be done in by some cheap kekkei genkai now.

"Hey, I'm not the one using Akamaru as a Lookie Lou. And yes, I did notice subtle differences in his barking." Neji said, accusing Kiba. Who just whistled innocently.

"You're all wasting your time. I'm gonna win this time for sure." Naruto said with conviction.

"Not unless you can beat my Royal Flush." Sai said dumbly.

"I'm out." Lee said. Having learned last round that Sai wasn't quite at the emotional level to know how to lie.

"Me too." Shino said. Soon all the other guys followed suit.

"Ha, it was a pair of twos." Sai smirked as he showed his hand of twin red diamonds.

"You sonofabitch..." Kiba cursed.

"I believe that's your thing, dog breath." Sai replied as he raked in the winnings.

"So, Naruto. You're going to be alone with Sakura for quite some time. You finally gonna make a move on her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh come on Shikamaru. Why do you have to go and bring that up?" Kiba groaned.

"Yeah, you know he is just going to deny any feels for Sakura and be all like, "I don't know what you guys are talking about. Her der. Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-teme. Not me, the hero of the god damn ninja world." Choji said in a high pitched imitation of Naruto's voice.

"You can all go to Hell." Naruto grumbled as he took another swing of his root beer with added beer.

"Yea I know he is. What I'm trying to get at is why?" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean why? It's true. Sakura-chan loves Sasuke and always will."

"Bullshit." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Naruto. We've had this conversation before and it's getting old. Just admit that you like Sakura and go do something about it." Lee said, taking a sip of his non-alcoholic beer.

["Even if I did do something about it, she'll just reject me as she always has."

"Don't be too sure about that, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Ever since the war ended, Sakura has been avoiding Sasuke like the plague."

"And we'd be dumb not to see how much closer she's getting to you as well." Lee added.

"She's just nervous around him like she always has been. As for her and me. It's only because we're good friends. Nothing more." Naruto rationalized.

"Naruto, as your youthful rival and former rival for Sakura-chan's heart. I just want to say that you make me wish I could drink." Lee said as he downed his whole bottle of kiddie beer.

"Here here." Kiba said as he took a sip of his own lager.

"She's afraid of him, Naruto." Sai said. "Ever since Sasuke used that genjutsu on her, she's afraid to go near him."

"That was just a mistake he made. He wasn't in the right mindset and he wanted to keep her out of our fight." Naruto defended. Meanwhile, Sai dealt everyone a new hand.

"Sai, go tell Ino to tell Sakura to jump this idiot's bones on their trip. It's the only way he'll see reason." Shikamaru said as he lit his cigar like he was Don Shikamaru and he just put out a mob hit.

"Knowing Ino, she probably already suggested that." Sai admitted as he started the betting with 10 ryo.

"Yosh, and I'll ask Tenten to double team with Ino to get Sakura to agree." Lee proclaimed.

"And I'll keep Hinata occupied so that she won't get in the way." Kiba volunteered.

"How? By throwing yourself at her?" Shino stated bluntly.

"Sasuke has a better chance of being our next Hokage than you do of getting with Hinata." Neji said firmly.

"Hey, screw you both." Kiba defended as Akamaru snickered to himself behind his master.

"Screw all of you. Don't do any of that." Naruto said firmly. "I don't want to risk my friendship with Sakura over this dilution you have that she suddenly switched over from loving Sasuke to loving me."

"Fine, be that way. It's your turn to deal anyway." Shikamaru stated.

"You know, it's funny..." Kiba started. "You outright said to Sakura that you hated people who lie to themselves. Yet, here you are, doing the same thing."

"I need some air." Naruto said as he slammed down his cards facing up to show that he folded. He had a Straight Flush too.

Naruto could hear their laughter behind him as he leapt outside to the balcony and then to the rooftop of his new apartment. The old one having been destroyed after the Pain attack. For his services in the war and after the defeat of Pain, he was granted this luxury apartment on the top floor. He had only just moved in a few months ago.

"They're all delusional... There is no way Sakura-chan loves me..." Naruto said to himself.

' _ **Is that was you truly believe, kit?'**_ Kurama said.

 _'It's what I have to believe. All my hard work, all my sacrifices, all my time spent trying to bring Sasuke back. I finally do and he just leaves on some stupid redemption mission. And Sakura doesn't even get the guy she has always wanted? What was it all for?!'_

 _ **'It was for you to keep your promise to her. And to bring your brother back home. Which you did. Despite all the odds. Despite him wanting to kill you. You brought him back.'**_

 _'Even so, he still won't give Sakura the time of day.'_

 _ **'And you're surprised by this why? He never cared about her in the first place and he even tried to kill her. Or were you not present for that?'**_

 _'I just...'_

 _ **'See here you unbearably ignorant child. I've said all I can say about the matter. Your friends have said all they can say. Sooner or later it is going to come down to you wanting to go further with your pink vixen or not. So until you decide, I'm going to take a long nap. Wake me when you decide to grow some balls.'**_

Naruto had to stop and think. It couldn't be true... could it? Could Sakura really have given up on Sasuke? Or was this another lie like before?

 _'Could she really have changed her mind?'_ Naruto thought.

"LEE WRONG DRINK!" Neji shouted as the roof of Naruto's apartment exploded.

"YOOOOOOUUUUTH!" Lee bellowed.

"Ah fuck me..." Naruto groaned as he went back in to help subdue Lee.

* * *

Faster than anyone would have liked, the night turned to day and the whole of the Konoha 12 met outside the village gates to say goodbye to two of their comrades.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Ino teased.

"We won't. We've got to go back to school." Naruto joked.

"Yeah, that's got to be troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Not if you're going to school with one of the worlds famous hotties." Kiba said slyly.

"Kiba!" Sakura blushed.

"I wasn't talking about you." Kiba said respectfully. "I was talking about Videl Satan."

"Wait, who?" Naruto asked.

"Videl Satan. Don't tell me you've never heard of her." Shino said as he pulled out a magazine on famous teens. Right there on the cover was Videl Satan; wear nothing but a two piece UFC fighter outfit. The photo showed her midway through kicking a massive punching bag. Just from the photo Naruto could tell that she was determined, powerful, and most of all, sexy.

"Damn. She's definitely hot." Naruto commented absentmindedly.

"She is also the only daughter of Hercule Satan."

"That blowhard?" Naruto asked.

"The very same." Shino confirmed. "Videl however has been the undefeated champion in the World Martial Art's Tournament Junior division 5 years running before she moved on to the adult tournament."

Sakura leaned over to get a good look at what Naruto was staring at. Her temper rose when she realized that his eyes seemed to be focusing on Videl's butt in those bicycle shorts.

"Meh, I could take her." She commented nonchalantly.

"I don't know. It says in her Bio that she was trained by Hercule himself as well as Son Goku, his son, Son Gohan and Roshi." Kiba read off.

"THE Son Goku and THE Roshi?! Damn... She has to be as tough as nails..." Naruto said in awe.

 _'Fuck...'_ Sakura cursed to herself.

"The very same." Shino said.

"And just get a load of that caboose." Kiba leered as he stood next to Naruto.

"I know..." Naruto said as he started to drool.

 _'No... This is exactly what I was afraid of...'_ Sakura thought sadly.

 _'The fuck are you doing getting mopey? Get angry!'_ Inner stated.

 _'I...'_ Sakura was going to agree, but then a new idea came into her head. _'I have an idea... It's crazy, but it should work.'_

 _'Just don't have it be too crazy. Pig can only mentally keep Hinata passive for so long.'_

 _'I was gonna lip lock him right in front of everyone, but I forgot about Hinata... Dammit...'_

Then Sakura thought about it for a minute. What could Hinata really do to her now that she has her masters strength? 'You _know what? Fuck it. Let her be mad.'_ Sakura said as she got herself ready.

Sakura lunged at Naruto without thinking about it and wrapped her arms around his skinny frame, burying her face in his chest.

 _'Wait, skinny frame?'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Teme! When did you get here?" Naruto said gleefully.

Sakura slowly looked up to see it was Sasuke. Suddenly she panicked as flashbacks of the genjutsu haunted her mind and she started to hyperventilate. She quickly backed away from him, like he was a hot flame.

"Hey Dope. Sakura." He said turning to his other female teammate.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said coldly, which was picked up by everyone but Naruto, who was actually happy to see the last Uchiha back in town.

"What are you doing here brother? I thought you were gonna be gone for a couple more months?"

"I decided to come back early, but it seems you two are already leaving on another long term mission." Sasuke explained.

"We are, and we really must be going." Sakura insisted, trying to push Naruto down the pathway, but the blond proved resistant.

"Hey Teme. We're headed east towards the coast. Maybe you can join us on our journey for old times sake?" Naruto offered, much to the irritation of Sakura and the others.

"No I'm sorry. I only planned on resupplying here and meeting up with you two for a few days before heading back out." Sasuke stated.

"Fine by me. Lets go." Sakura urged.

"Sakura-chan. Why are you in such a rush?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long run and I'd like very much not to be late and miss our ferry." She lied. Which thankfully Naruto bought wholesale.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out. "Please wait a minute."

"Yes, Sasuke...?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I needed to ask something of you. Just a moment of your time." Sasuke said cryptically.

"W-what is it?" _'Oh god, he's not going to-'_

"Can you please heal my ankle? I slipped it a few days ago while scaling a mountain and it's been bothering me ever since." Sasuke dead panned.

"You know where the hospital is, limp your ass there." Sakura spat.

"Woah Sakura, that seems a bit harsh." Naruto thought out loud.

"Zip it." Sakura said back.

"Besides, the hospital staff aren't as kind to me ever since Dope here brought me back. Even if I wanted to, you're better than any other doctor in the Leaf besides the last surviving Senju." Sasuke added.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you went chasing after Orochimaru." Sakura said bitterly.

Now Naruto was growing concerned. Never had he seen Sakura this mad at Sasuke before.

"You know what? I can heal you, Sasuke-kun." Ino stated with a bitter overtone.

Sasuke looked over at Ino, unaware that she was no longer a fangirl of his.

"Very well."

"Lets go, Naruto." Sakura ordered before turning to leave, not looking back at Sasuke.

"Hmmm? Ok, Sakura-chan. We'll see you around Teme!" Naruto called back as he and Sakura began walked down the dirt road.

the rest of the group all cheered and waved goodbye until the blond and the pinkette were out of sight. Leaving the last Uchicha alone with the remainder of the Konoha 12.

"Why was she so mad?" Sasuke asked, which enraged Ino.

"Don't tell me Naruto still hasn't gotten with her." He stated.

"You know, you are a real piece of work." Ino spat. "You tried to kill her and you tortured her and you expect that she's going to forgive you after all of that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you. I told you all back on the battlefield that I don't care what any of you think." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"And that is why Sakura has given up on you. Yet poor Naruto still thinks she's in love with you. All things considered, I'm glad I moved on as well."

"So Sakura has moved on? Good. Now the Dope can finally get with her already." Sasuke said as he wandered over towards the village entrance to sign in.

 _'Sakura... Please get Naruto to see clearly, that you do love him... For both of your sakes...'_ Ino thought.

* * *

Later that evening further down the road, Naruto and Sakura had traveled in silence. Sakura had hoped that Naruto would spark some kind of conversation, but he never did.

The two made their way towards the secret Shinobi crossroad signs. A signpost made exclusively for Leaf Shinobi to take the most direct route through the trees to their destination. Written in a language only the ninjas of the Leaf village were taught.

"We're headed to the port in Wave country, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he read the confusing Japanese lettering.

"Yes we are." Sakura said simply.

"Alright, hop on my back." Naruto said out of the blue.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked. She wasn't sure she heard that right, but she hoped she did.

"Hop on my back. I can get us both there faster if I do the running and give you a piggy back ride." Naruto said with a friendly smile on his face.

 _'Thank you, Kami.'_ Sakura said in her head. "Oh okay." She said simply.

Naruto took off his backpack and slung it around his front. He then took a knee in front of Sakura as if to offer her a seat on her carriage.

Sakura accepted as she wrapped her arms loosely around Naruto's neck. Naruto then picked up her legs, one in each arm. At that moment, Sakura couldn't help but snuggle into his back.

"Wow Sakura-chan, have you gotten lighter?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I removed my training weights." Sakura said simply.

"Oh, well." Naruto then transformed into Kyuubi mode. His entire body burst into golden flames and Sakura found herself emitting her own Kyuubi cloak. Her entire body was surrounded by an orange haze with fox ears and a tail. Giving Sakura and warm and secure feeling.

"Ready Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while looking back at her. Sakura could see his eyes turned to gold and his pupils slit.

"Mmhmm.." Sakura said softly as she continued to embrace the warmth from Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

"What? Oh, yea I'm ready."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. He dug his heel back into the dirt and shot out into the woods like a cannon.

It was no state secret that Naruto was now not only the most powerful Shinobi alive, he was also the fastest. With his Kyuubi mode activated, he could sprint at unheard of speeds seemingly for hours on end. It was the same skill that allowed him and his clones to reach all fronts of the last war all over the continent in under a day. From the beaches of Lightning country to the deserts of Wind country. All the while Sakura couldn't help but notice how smooth of a ride she was on. The trees seemed to warp around Naruto rather than him running past them.

"Damn, Naruto! I knew you were fast but this is nuts!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know right?! I didn't even notice I was moving any faster in this form until someone pointed it out to me. I mean all my senses are sped up so it feels like I'm running as fast as I used to!" Naruto shouted back.

"Just go easy, okay? This is my first time." Sakura said back, then immediately blushed. "I-I mean, my first time going this fast!" She added nervously.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied before an idea came to mind. "Actually, hold on tight, Sakura. I've got this one technique I've been meaning to try."

"What are you-"

On Naruto's next moment touching down on the tree branches he cocked his legs in like a loaded spring, then leapt 300 feet into the air. Sakura could only hold on tight as the multi-colored fall trees vanished beneath her gaze as she found herself propelled high above the tree tops.

"WHAAAAA!" Sakura cried as the wind filled her lungs, rendering her unable to speak.

For a brief instant Sakura took in the view that surrounded her. The early morning sun had only just peaked out from behind the far off hills on the horizon. Cascading a bright shining light of pink and orange down upon the multi-colored autumn leaves. It was breath taking. Until Sakura also realized that the two of them were falling, and Naruto wasn't moving.

"U-uh... N-N-Naruto... There is a little thing called gravity!" Sakura said in fear.

Naruto didn't answer her. He just stayed completely still, frozen as a statue while the treeline became closer and closer.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted into his ear.

The blond finally opened his eyes and his body took on a new form. Instead of being completely covered with bright, burning chakra. All the golden flames retreated back into his clothes that warped into a stylish jacket with black pants, black undershirt, and black fingerless gloves that Sakura hadn't seen since the 4th War.

 _'He just went Golden Sage mode!'_ She realized.

As soon as she thought that, Naruto righted himself midair and shot upward, just in time to fly over the approaching treetops.

Once they were at a steady elevation of 200 feet, Naruto looked back at Sakura with a shit eating grin on his face, and only then could Sakura confirm that he was in Sage mode based upon the horizontal bar that had been added to his fox eyes. Making his pupils look like crosses.

"It worked!" He whooped for joy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again mister!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. A few more feet and I would have scrapped the idea, but I had to see if I could enter Sage mode while in midair. And as it turns out I can." He grinned.

"Yea well, next time warn me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're lucky I love you..." She added under her breath absentmindedly that would have been barely audible to anyone else. But, thanks to Naruto's enhanced hearing, he heard every word, but chose not to react to it. Instead, he focused more on getting to their destination.

Thanks to Naruto's ability to fly, the two shinobi reached their destination by the end of the day, 2 days ahead of schedule.

"Wow... That was fast." Sakura said in awe.

Within the hour, the two of them had a hotel room for the next few days and had then split up to take care of some errands.

Sakura had chosen to pick up some basic necessities for dinner. She might not be the world's worst cook, but even she couldn't mess up a sandwich.

 _'Awesome. We've got everything we need to whip up a tasty meal that will be sure to get Naruto back on the right side of the friend zone with us. After that, we'll have 2 days of nothing to do bit grow closer and reenact the more interesting parts of Jiraiya's books.'_ Inner snickered to herself.

 _'All in due time, inner.'_ Sakura replied.

 _'More like overdue if you ask me.'_ Inner thought.

 _'Maybe...'_ Sakura thought back. She was interrupted when Naruto caught up to her.

"Sakura-chan. I have bad news and good news. Which do you want first?" Naruto said.

"Alright, bad news first." Sakura said.

"The ferry we were supposed to take was taken out of service due to improper moorings and it damaged the hull." Naruto said.

"Fuck... So, how do we get there?"

"That's the good news. I got in contact with King Furry and he has a Naval ship docked here that will take us to Amembo Island whenever we're ready to leave."

 _'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'_ Inner screamed as Sakura tuned her out.

"Really? Wow, that's great." Sakura said, giving a fake smile that Naruto didn't pick up on.

"Its a warship. A destroyer escort called the USS Slater. I've already seen it at the docks and it puts every other warship we've been on to shame."

"That's not many of them..." Sakura said, trying to hold back her disappointment.

"Well anyway I've already cancelled the hotel reservation and paid them for the night. So let's go." Naruto said gleefully.

 _'Fuck me running...'_ Sakura mentally cursed.

 _'...UUUCK!'_ Inner finally finished.

"Oh, did you buy that for our dinner? Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto pick a loaf of fresh bread, a few hunks of meat, a tomato, and a slice of cheese out of Sakura's grocery bag and started eating them as he walked.

 _'I... don't know how to react to that one...'_ Sakura thought in bewilderment.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said trying to get her attention. Sakura looked up and saw him giving her his biggest most playful smile. The smile that never failed to brighten her day.

"I wanted to say thank you so much for buying these. You've got a good eye for groceries." He complimented in his own little way.

"Uh.. Sure. N-no problem." Sakura replied.

Naruto smiled as he trotted along the main town road. His hands filled with food and on his back he carried both his and Sakura's backpack.

Sakura then slowly started to follow Naruto to the docks to board this supposed warship Naruto mentioned.

 _'What's so special about this warship I wonder?'_ Inner asked.

 _'Knowing the world we're going to, it could very well be tougher than any ship our... world... woah...'_ Sakura stopped mid thought when she got to see the harbor from her position. There were several sail ships there, but one in particular stood out from the rest. It was significantly smaller and was armed to the teeth with guns she had never seen. Multiple small caliber guns and four very large caliber guns mounted on the deck of the ship. A tower that sit in the center of the little ship and some kind of bar that spun on the top of the tower. But what set it apart from the others, it was completely metal.

"Holy..."

"Shit..." Naruto finished for her.

"You weren't kidding, Naruto... This puts any ship we have to shame..."

"I know right? It's so cool." Naruto said like a little kid.

"And its also one of our oldest ships." Said a man behind them.

The two shinobi turned to see a short blue cat man with glasses. Around the man stood several Naval officers as if he were important or something.

"You must be, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" The cat man asked.

"Yes, sir." Sakura confirmed.

"I'm King Furry. Pleased to meet you both." King Furry greeted.

The two shinobi them immediately stood at attention. "Sir!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Hahaha! Now, now. You two can relax." King Furry laughed. "You two are our guests and you shall be treated as such."

"Thank you, sir." Sakura said, keeping up her respectful persona.

"So you're King Furry? You are...exactly how I imagined you'd be." Naruto admitted.

"Oh? Well, that's a first time I've ever had someone say that." King Furry chuckled. "I have arranged accommodations with Satan City officials. I have set you up with their most luxurious apartment that is completely paid for by myself. You have also received a full scholarship to Orange Star High School with all books and scholastic materials provided."

"Woah... Seriously?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes, my boy. It is one of the best single bedroom apartments in the city."

"Woah, hold on. Single bedroom?" Sakura said.

"Yes... Is that a problem?" King Furry asked.

"Well yeah. We're not a couple. We need two bedrooms." Naruto stated, the hint of regret just barely noticeable on his voice.

"Oh... My apologies. The way your Hokage talked, I assumed you two were a couple." King Furry apologized.

 _'I wish...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I... Think we can manage." Sakura said, completely flooring Naruto.

"Huh? Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, completely bewildered.

"The fact that he was able to do this much for us, it would be selfish to ask him for more now wouldn't it?" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, right..." Naruto said, disappointed that was the only reason why.

 _ **'Don't you remember what she said when you were flying? I'm certain there's more to what she's leading on.'**_ Kurama stated.

 _'I mean...she could have meant that as friends...'_

 _ **'As much as she was snuggling you and holding on to you like a life line, you honestly still think 'friends' is what's on her mind?'**_

 _'Do we have to talk about this now?'_

 _ **'Hey, I'm just putting that out there. Not to mention her complete and utter disgust and hatred towards that Uchiha brat.'**_

Naruto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He had completely forgotten about that.

 _ **'Just think on that. I'm going back to sleep.'**_ Kurama lied, in reality he was just going to keep observing, but stay silent until his host did something stupid.

"Well now! No time like the present, I always say. Let us embark." The King declared enthusiastically.

"Of course. Say, We've never seen a ship like this, but it looks like it could take on the entire Mist Navy." Sakura inquired.

"Ah, yes. The Slater is an old girl, for sure. Its been around for 72 years and still serves us well." King Furry said.

"72 years? Damn, that's older than the Old Man Hokage was."

"Old man? Oh. The Third. Yes, he was once a great friend of mine."

"You're kidding. We hardly ever hear from the Dragon continent. It seems like a stretch that you would know the Old Man." Naruto stated.

"Does the second Shinobi War ring a bell? Hiruzen specifically asked for our help during those times, but was kept out of your record books."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Believe it or not, The Leaf was fighting a losing battle and asked for military assistance from me. I'm not sure why, but it was requested by Hiruzen to keep our involvement secret. But enough about that. Let's get underway."

The trio was escorted up to the command deck where the Admiral was barking orders into the radio.

"Naruto! Look at the size of those cannons!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed out the two forward cannons on the deck of the ship.

"Sweet sage... I could fit my entire arm in that..." Naruto said in amazement.

The two young adults continued to gawk at the impressive firepower of the Dragon Continent's navy, while King Furry chuckled at his young guests' antics.

 _'To think, these are the same two war heroes that Lord Kakashi wrote so colorfully about in his reports. Even at 17 they are far too young to be soldiers.'_ King Furry thought sadly. Out of all their cultural differences with ninjas. The one thing the King frowned upon most was the Shinobi nation's tolerance of child soldiers. Boys and girls as young as 4 were trained to be soldiers for hire by the time they were 12. They had no choice. It was their only primary education.

Frankly it disgusted King Furry.

"Sadly, the Slater's accommodations are not nearly as wonderful as the ones you will have when we reach Satan City." King Furry said.

"Hey, so long as we have a roof over our heads and bellies filled with dinner. We've got nothing to complain about." Naruto said simply. Sakura nodded in agreement and the both of them continued observing the mounted twin machine guns.

This was exactly what King Furry was talking about. He had campaigned his whole life to abolish poverty for youth throughout his territory. And yet these two were so humble. Any other children their age would be complaining about the lack of wifi available on deck, but they were satisfied with the most bare bones accommodations.

These children needed to learn how to be children, and he hoped that this trip would allow them to do just that.

"King Furry, Sir." A well decorated man said as he approached the group. "We are ready to get underway upon your orders."

"Excellent, Admiral. Lay in a course for Amembo Island, full speed." King Furry ordered.

"Aye sir. Helm, Start up the engines and set a course for Amembo Island, full speed." The Admiral said over his radio.

Shortly after, the 4 diesel engines roared to life and a black cloud of smoke bellowed out of the exhaust exit.

Over the radio, the helm officer was going over his check list. 'Main power, full. Fuel levels, nominal. Main batteries online and operational. Anti-Aircraft system functional. Torpedo system normal. Radar and sonar online. Engines normal.'

"Take us out." The admiral ordered. Soon the ship started reversing out of its mooring and exiting the harbor.

"This ship doesn't use sails?" Naruto asked.

"Haha, no." King Furry chuckled. "This is powered by 4 diesel internal combustion engines and two screws under the ship. It steers in a similar way to a sail ship, though."

"How fast is it?" Sakura asked.

"Originally, it could only go up to 21 knots, but we upgraded the engines and can now travel at 58 knots." the Admiral replied.

"Wow, that's impressive." Naruto said as he leaned over to whisper into Sakura's ear.

"What the fuck is a knot? Like a rope? Is someone pulling a lever on this ship?"

"You're asking me? I don't know. I assume its a measurement of speed." Sakura said.

"Right you are, miss Haruno. Knots is a nautical term for speed. 58 knots translates to 67 miles per hour, or 107 kilometers per hour." King Furry said.

"How does 58 knots turn into 67 mph?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I...don't actually know." King Furry admitted. That was just a fun fact he had his assistant write up for him.

"That's faster than any sail ship..." Naruto said in wonder.

"It is. The one military advantage we have over you ninjas is our sea and air power. On land you ninjas dominant the battlefield." The Admiral mentioned.

"Wait, air power?" Sakura wondered as the ship proceeded forward out of the bay, slowly picking up speed.

"Yes. Airplanes, missile defense systems, that sort of thing. We even have navy ships capable of transporting fighter jets overseas to the battlefield. They are even large enough to land planes on."

"You lost us. Fighter jets?" Naruto stated.

"Sweet Sage... Why would someone need that much firepower?" Sakura said in shock

"Ask yourself why your military needs so many soldiers. It's a dangerous world out there, Ms..."

"Haruno."

"He does have a point." Naruto agreed.

"Anyway. Yes, Naruto. Fighter jets. Highly advanced aircraft that travel extremely fast that are heavily armed. Some can travel past 1200MPH." King Furry explained.

"Fascinating." Naruto said.

"That's more than fascinating. That's incredible." Sakura stated.

* * *

A few hours had went by and Naruto and Sakura had taken the full tour of the ship. It was small and cramped, but they had been in worse accommodations. The part that they didn't know how to react about, was their quarters. two bunks, a desk and two lockers. The ship to them seemed cold an uninviting, luckily they would only be on it for a short time.

"Hmmm, yup, we've definitely stayed in worse." Naruto mused.

"Seriously." Sakura agreed.

"Um... Sakura-chan... Something I've been meaning to ask." Naruto started hesitantly

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Um... Why did you blow up at Sasuke like you did?" Naruto asked.

 _'Oh no... Do I tell him now?'_ Sakura thought frantically.

Inner remained silent, hoping that Sakura would make the right decision.

"Naruto... After the shit he pulled during the war, do you really expect me to forgive him just because he said he was 'sorry'?"

"Yes, I did."

"Naruto... He tried to kill me, twice, He tried to kill you AND he tortured me! How can you forgive someone who did something so terrible? And don't tell me it was a mistake! It wasn't. He knew what he was doing and he did it willingly not only to you and me and all of our friends, but anyone who got in his way in getting revenge. I can never forgive him for that he has done... And before you ask, no I don't love him... I want nothing to do with him." Sakura finished, her tempter rising.

"Are you... serious? But, you were always in love with Sasuke. That's why I worked so hard to bring him back to you. Are you saying that it was all for nothing now?"

Sakura sighed. "The short version is yes. My crush for him blinded me to the kind of person he really turned into."

"Is that really how you feel, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said completely serious.

"Completely. I understand you're his brother and I'm sorry if that offended you. But I'm not going to change my mind about this." Sakura said, equally serious.

"Well...if that's how you feel... Then I completely agree." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Wait... what?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Let's be real, Sakura. Sasuke is kind of an ass." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Well... I-I know that... But, I'm just surprised to hear it from you after you always spoke so highly of him."

"Well to be honest I was kind of trying to shine him in a better light because I thought that you would want to date him. And the last thing I would want is either of you getting the same kind of bad rep I had when I was a kid. Sasuke being the guy who turned around and went evil on us and you the girl who dates him. But if it's just the two of us than I can admit that after all these years, Sasuke is still a bastard."

"True he is. If he thinks mere words are going to change what he's done, then he's the Baka."

"Seriously, who does that?" Naruto chuckled. "I mean it was like this plan to kill off all the Kage and then proclaim himself the Dark Kage. He knows that means he would be a Dark Shadow, right?"

"Bahahaha! Oh my God! I actually didn't realize that one until now!"

"Seriously. He's worse at naming things than my Dad. Did you hear what he called mine and Sasuke's joint attack back when we were fighting Madara?" Naruto snickered.

"Uh, no actually I didn't catch that."

"Oh man. I can't even remember it. I think it was the Super Awesome Arrow Zero attack or something. I'm dead serious."

Sakura broke into a fit of laughter so bad that she fell off the top bunk and onto the cold, steel floor. She rolled around laughing as tears came from her eyes. "Hoo...Hoo... That's something I'd expect from you! Hahaha!"

"Hey now. I came up with cool names for all my attacks. Like the Uzumaki barrage. That's a classic." Naruto stated.

"Please, you copied that after Sasuke's Lion's Barrage. Which I'm halfway certain he copied from Lee." Sakura corrected him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto grinned.

"Yes you do, don't lie to me, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura scolded playfully.

"Nope, I have no idea what you are talking about, Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked as he patted her on the head like he would to a little kid. It didn't help Sakura's case that she was now a head shorter than Naruto thanks to his recent growth spurt.

Then, suddenly time seemed to stop for the both of them as they stared into each others eyes.

Emerald green met cerulean blue. Their hearts started racing as they continued to stare into each others eyes, almost like they were hypnotized. Slowly, their faces drew closer to one another.

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

"Sakura..." Naruto replied just as softly. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, when they heard a whistle sound over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL HANDS. DINNER WILL BE SERVED IN 20 MINUTES." A voice said.

 _'Dammit...'_ Inner cursed, now that the moment was ruined.

"We ah, better get going..." Naruto said sheepishly, turning away from Sakura and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahem... Right..." Sakura said as she parted her hair out of her face.

 _ **'What did I tell you, kit?'**_ Kurama smirked.

 _'Alright, alright... You were right...'_ Naruto said back.

 _ **'Ha! Score one for the foxes!'**_

 _'Yea yea... Laugh it up, fuzzball.'_

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What was what?"

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked again.

"No... I don't think I did." Naruto said in confusion.

"Oh. Must be hearing things." Sakura shrugged.

 _ **'The hell was that about?'**_ Kurama asked.

 _'I have no idea...'_ Naruto replied.

* * *

Dinner, as it turned out, was a familiar affair for the two war heroes. Apparently mess hall food was just as bland even when it came from the other side of the world.

Despite that, Sakura still had a lovely meal sitting next to the King. Naruto however, felt the need to mingle with the sailors who took to liking him almost instantly.

Sakura almost had to intervene when she saw Naruto get rowdy with the other men.

Eventually, things settled down and the two Shinobi had returned to their quarters. King Furry told them to rest up as they would be making landfall by morning.

Without even thinking about it, Naruto stripped down to his boxers, making Sakura go completely red in embarrassment. But, once she got a good look at his form, she felt something wet trailing from her nose.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Sakura felt the fluid and looked at her hand. She gasped when she saw it was blood and quickly took a towel to catch the blood.

"Must be the sudden change in climate doing this." Sakura said, even though she knew the real reason.

"Oh...yeah, must be." Naruto said. Who was he to argue? She was the doctor.

"So..." Sakura started. "Top or bottom?"

"W-what?!" Naruto exclaimed as he blushed furiously.

"The bunks..." Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh, either one is fine. Whichever one you want." He said.

"Whichever one you don't take. But, you need to turn around so I can get changed."

"Oh right, sorry." Naruto said quickly as he turned around.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ Sakura thought as she slowly took off her blouse.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Naruto thought as he stood completely still with Sakura Haruno changing right behind him. Why the fuck hadn't he just left the room? Now he was stuck inside a cramped room, mere inches away from a half naked Sakura.

He could hear the fabric of her clothes shifting as she undid her blouse. He could smell the sweat on her after a long day of- Oh god that was him! He stunk! But he couldn't leave now. What if some creeps walked by as he opened up the door and saw Sakura in a state of undress? The thought of some pervert's ogling her made Naruto sick.

"Okay, you can look now." Sakura said. Naruto turned around to see Sakura in a slightly form fitting night dress that was pink. Of course it was pink.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you look..."

 _'Sexy, amazing, delicious, beautiful...'_

"...ready for bed."

Sakura sighed in defeat... surely that would have gotten some kind of compliment, but sadly it didn't.

"Oh... So... You don't... Never mind. I'll take the top bunk." Sakura said.

 _'Was it something I said?'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'She was expecting you to compliment her dress, moron.'**_ Kurama said.

 _'I did! I just...couldn't say it out loud...'_

 _ **'Coward.'**_

Without another word, the two shinobi hopped into their respective beds. Naruto on the bottom and Sakura on the top. Both of them painfully aware of the other one either below or beneath them.

 _'I guess... He lost interest in me...'_ Sakura thought sadly.

 _'I am such a fucking coward.'_ Naruto berated himself.

 _'Hold on a second there sweet cheeks. We're not gonna throw in the towel just yet. We've got one last trick up our sleeves.'_ Inner thought.

 _'And that would be?'_ Sakura thought back.

"What would be what?" Naruto asked out loud, startling Sakura.

"I... didn't say anything..." Sakura replied.

"Oh...thought you did..." Naruto said sadly.

 _'Ok, that's a good sign. But my idea is even more full-proof.'_

 _'What was that? Why are we thinking the other said something when we didn't?'_ Sakura asked Inner.

 _'Don't worry about it for now. Instead, start pretending to shiver.'_ Inner instructed her outer self.

 _'What would that do?'_

 _'Just trust me on this.'_

 _'Okay... To be fair, this bed is fucking freezing...'_ Sakura said. She started to shiver, but for real. She was cold and the cotton blankets they were provided offered little warmth.

 _'There we go. That's it, rattle that bed...'_

 _'Ii-'m... s-seriously fucking cold...'_

 _'Perfect, that's the spirit. Now just keep it up...'_

 _'This is stupid. What is the point of this?'_ Sakura asked as she felt the chill of the cold sea breeze. _'Damn, this room is drafty.'_

 _'In three...two...'_

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto whispered from below Sakura's bunk.

"I-I'm... F-f-freezing..." Sakura shuddered.

"You too? Damn this room." Naruto whispered back. He wasn't actually cold though. One of the side effects from having a Tailed Beast inside you was that you were basically a human furnace.

"I-I-I-its and old s-s-ship... what do you expect?" Sakura chattered.

"...Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Y-y-yes...?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...if you want...we can...share a bed..." Naruto said nervously, praying to god that she didn't take it the wrong way.

 _'oooohhhh... good thinking inner.' Sakura thought._

 _'That's what I'm here for. To be the brains of the operation. Now agree without trying to sound too eagar.'_

"P-p-please... H-help me d-d-down... T-too cold to move..."

 _'A little damsel-in-distress-y, bit we can work with it.'_

"Um...sure..." Naruto replied. Sakura listened as the sound of sheets being tossed aside and bare feet stepping onto the cold metal floors.

Naruto looked up at Sakura who was shivering endlessly. Nervousness was replaced with worry as he gently scooped Sakura up. She felt cold to the touch and that really worried him.

Sakura on the other hand felt like she was being lifted up by a living furnace. Naruto was so warm and his arms, though muscular, were so gentle. He lifted her out of her bunk, blanket and all, and then gently lowered her onto his bunk. Placing her closer towards the wall where a substantial amount of his own left over body heat remained. Sakura instantly snuggled deeper into the warm bed like some kind of animal burrowing itself underground for warmth. She took this brief moment of privacy beneath the sheets to inhale deeply the fabric of the bed. It smelled like the forest, plus something rugged and manly, plus ramen. Naruto's scent.

"T-that's a little b-better..." Sakura said, still shivering.

Before she had a chance to get properly situated though, she felt another presence enter the sheets with her. Instantly the warmth she felt earlier and the smell that still lingered in the bed quadrupled as Naruto snuggled up close to her.

"Better?" He asked.

 _'Oh my god... I' think I'm gonna melt...'_ Sakura thought giddily.

"Much... Thank you..." Sakura said softly.

Naruto readjusted the covers so that both his and Sakura's blankets were working to cover them both. It was a tight fit. Sakura found herself sandwiched between an ice cold battleship wall and the demigod of freaking sunshine. And there was only one side she'd rather snuggle up closer too.

Without even thinking, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggled deep into Naruto's chest. Then she heard it. The gentle beating of his heart, the same one she desperately tried to keep beating.

"W-what are you.."

"Shhhh... Just hold me." Sakura said softly.

If there was any higher function of Naruto's brain that wanted to object to this request, Naruto ignored it completely. He wrapped his longest standing teammate up in a soft hug and almost felt her melt into his chest. She felt so natural there. Her own cool body temperature evening out his overheated one. By some unknown instinct, Naruto caressed his hand down Sakura's back, feeling her ever curve as it went. There was one final peak, but he dared not venture further. No matter how much certain parts of him begged him to.

"Naruto... Do you remember... back in Iron... about what I said to you then?" Sakura started.

"Shhhh...Sakura-chan...let's just go to sleep..." Naruto whispered.

"Let me finish." Sakura said. "Listen... I'm sorry about then. Really I am..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Really. I forgave you a long time ago."

"But I haven't forgiven myself for hurting you the way I did. I know you've always had strong feelings for me, ever since our Academy days. So... As we start our new life, however long or short it might be, I want to change that, starting now."

"Yawn...okay Sakura-chan..." Naruto replied, the scent of Sakura's shampoo and the warmth their little bungalow had was making him sleepy.

 _ **'Hey, bone head. You got that right? she's practically asking you out.'**_ Kurama said.

 _'Wazzat? I'm...really damn tiiiiiireeddd...zzzzzzzz'_

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, but all she heard was him snoring softly. _'Well, shit... So much for my confession.'_

 _'All I'm due time. We've got the bone head cornered now. No Sasuke. No Hinata. Nothing is stopping him from making a move except his own guts. And we are going to make his guts desire one thing and one thing only. A slice of cherry blossom cake.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Not for a while, he's not. I have been trying for months to get him to accept my love and he's finally coming around to it. I'm going to savor this for as long as I can before I give him-'_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto moaned in his sleep. He unconsciously tightened his grip around Sakura's frame.

"Don't go..." He murmured.

Sakura felt like her heart was going to melt as she nuzzled his chin. "Don't you worry... I'm not going anywhere." Sakura said softly.

"Sakura-chan..." He muttered in his sleep.

"I'm right here..." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan...I lub you..." He said.

Sakura froze. Naruto just confessed to her. It may have just been in his sleep, but she felt like crying she was so happy.

"I love you too." Sakura said sleepily as she held him closer.

Eventually, she too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note from cmartinHFD: I hope you like the start of the rewrite. In all honesty, I was really proud of the first one, but as the months went on, I realized that it wasn't done properly. So for that, I hope this one makes up for any short comings the original had. We have several more chapters being edited as we speak, so this isn't going to be abandoned like the original, that I assure you of. Anyway, please fave, follow, review and feel free to make suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two of them were woken up earlier than they would have liked, but the announcement of land had them forcing themselves out of bed.

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned as she tried to sit up, but was immediately stopped by the top bunk when she slammed her head into the metal frame. "OUCH! Mother fucker!" Sakura yelled as he held her forehead.

"You alright Sakura-" CLANG "OOOWW! Goddammit!" Naruto cursed as he hit his head on the metal frame as well.

"Ugh, good morning..." Sakura sighed as she clutched her new bump.

"As good a morning as any, I guess... Owww..." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, aside from the fucking bump on my head, that was one of the best nights sleep I've gotten." Sakura said.

 _'Not to mention the confessions from both of you.'_ Inner sang.

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _'Oh nothing. It'll be so much more satisfying when you can remember them anyway.'_

 _'I don't remember...Ooooohh... Now I remember.'_ Sakura smiled softly.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked.

 _'What in the fuck?!'_ Sakura shouted in her mind. "Naruto... Something weird is going on."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. I didn't say that out loud. I thought it." Sakura said.

"What? But I heard you, clear as day." He said. Meanwhile, outside just so happened to have a rain storm falling down.

"I don't know how to explain it." Sakura said. Then she felt something furry on her leg. "What the..." Sakura removed her blankets and the sight before her freaked her the fuck out. "ACK! THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Sakura screamed as she tried to grab it, only to experience an immense amount of pain.

She immediately let got of it and she started to panic. "Naruto... That...THING is attached to me! The Hell is happening!" Sakura yelled in a panic.

 _'Inner! What the hell is going on here?!'_ Sakura exclaimed in a panic.

 _'well... Didn't know that was gonna happen so soon.'_ Inner commented.

 _'What...?'_

"Why... Do you have a tail?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"How the hell should I know?! This never happened before!" Sakura exclaimed.

 _'Inner, you best start talking and I mean right now. What the hell is happening to me?!'_

 _'It's nothing you need to worry about.'_ Inner said simply.

 _'I have a fucking tail! Why do I have a tail?!'_

 _'Well, that's just part of your natural anatomy.'_ Inner said like it was no big deal.

 _'What natural anatomy!? Humans got rid of tails eons ago!'_

 _'Humans, yes. But, you're not completely Human.'_

 _'um...what...?'_

 _'To put it simply, it comes from your grandfather. He wasn't human.'_

 _'M-my grandfather? Grandpa Far?'_

 _'Correct. about 60 years ago, he arrived to this planet when he was a baby.'_

 _'W-what...? Arrived to this planet? You mean he was an alien?!'_

 _'In short yes.'_

 _'He was an alien? From another planet? So I guess I was right on the money by calling him Grandpa Far...hahaha...'_ Sakura nervously chuckled.

 _'Something like that. But, his real name, was Retasu.'_

 _'I thought his last name was Haruno?'_

 _'He was adopted by your clan and was named Retatsu Haruno.'_

 _'How do you know this?'_

 _'I'm afraid I can't tell you that.'_

"Sakura-chan. We gotta head up on deck so we can transfer ships. But, you might want your rain coat." Naruto said, brining Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right." Sakura said as he carefully got out of bed.

She stood up and noticed something different. She felt a bit stronger than she did.

She looked at her arms and noticed they had considerable more mass and so did the rest of her body. She wasn't extremely buff, but she was definitely more toned.

"Well... This is interesting." Sakura said as she looked herself over.

 _'Very. Usually this does happen until after sex.'_ Inner thought.

 _'What? Wait, are you saying this is some sort of...mating response from my grandfather's genes?'_

 _'Usually, but we definitely didn't mate last night, so I doubt know what triggered this change.'_

 _'I'm not complaining. I feel a hell of a lot stronger than before.'_

 _'You should. You just unlocked your Saiyan potential.'_ Inner stated.

 _'My what? Wait a minute... Where have I heard that name...'_

 _'Listen. All your questions will be answered in time. Right now, there is some Ranger Riley eyeing up our cuddle bear.'_ Inner said. Sakura immediately snapped out of her mental conversation to notice a female military officer eye banging Naruto while he wasn't looking.

"Can we help you?" Sakura said.

The woman then quickly returned to her duty, not wanting to be caught fraternizing.

 _'That's what I thought.'_

"Wow. I didn't even notice she was there." Naruto said.

"Well, maybe next time she'll learn to keep her eyeballs in her head." Sakura said as she pulled out clothes to get dressed. 'Ogle my man, will you? Snap her fucking neck is what I'll do...' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura left her gown on as she pulled up her shorts, but stopped when her tail got in the way. "Oh for fucks sake." Sakura took two fingers and poked a hole in her shorts and fed her tail through them. She removed her gown then, not caring that Naruto had been watching and put her red blouse on and then worked on fixing her hair.

That was when she saw Naruto staring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You ah...look taller..." Naruto said dumbly.

"Taller?" Sakura questioned.

"Like half a foot taller." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura walked over to Naruto and that's when she noticed it. She was almost completely eye level with Naruto. "Holy shit, I am..."

"You're more muscular, too. You... changed so much..." Naruto said in awe.

"Yes, and I think I know why. But, I'll explain later."

 _ **'That's not all, kit. Do you sense her Chakra? Its way higher than its ever been.'**_

"Oh, Sakura. Kurama says that your chakra has increased as well." Naruto spoke for the fox.

"Yea I'm not surprised."

"What could have caused this? Did you go through Super Puberty or something?"

"I should deck you for that." Sakura snapped. "No, its not... I'll tell you later. Right now, lets get above deck."

Sakura made her way out of their room and headed for the stairs, making sure to put an extra swish in her step so Naruto could drool more.

 _'Never waste a moment. Just like Lady Tsunade taught us.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Damn straight.'_

Naruto quickly threw on the clothes he had on last night and immediately ran to catch up to Sakura, Her tail now in light, he could see the pink fur as clear as day. It was exactly the same shade of pink as Sakura's hair and if anything it was just as mesmerizing. The way it swished back and forth in sync with her hips... When did he become a furry?

"Seeing something you like back there?" Sakura commented.

"Um no...nothing..." He replied quickly.

"Stop lying. I saw you staring," Sakura said.

"No I- Good morning King Furry!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, grateful for a way out.

"Good morning you two- Miss Haruno? You sure look different than last night." King Furry commented.

"Um...It's your imagination...sir?" She responded.

King Furry looked at her exactly like her Grandpa Far used to when he caught on to her doing something naughty and Sakura's parents hadn't figured it out yet.

"You're probably right. I am getting on in years." He chuckled good naturedly.

 _'Now I know she didn't have that tail when she came on board... Wait a minute... that tail reminds me of-'_

"ALL HANDS, PREPARE TO DOCK. ALL HANDS, PREPARE TO DOCK."

"Well, that's our cue. Hope you two packed an umbrella. It's quite inclement outside."

Sakura took out one of her scrolls and activated it. Out came two hooded poncho's for both her and Naruto. Sakura handed off Naruto's poncho and put it on.

 _'Now, what the hell and I going to do with you...'_ Sakura thought as she looked down at her tail.

 _'Do what other Saiyan's do; wrap it around your waist.'_ Inner suggested.

Sakura shrugged and she moved her tail in a fashion that it wrapped around her waist, like a pink furry belt.

 _'Saiyan... Wait a minute! 13 years ago, when East City was destroyed. Someone said the people who did it were Saiyan's. A huge bald one and a short one with a lot of black hair.'_ Sakura deduced.

 _'Ding! There you go. That was Nappa and Vegeta, respectively. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyan's.'_

 _'I'm related to somebody so evil? But I'm not a bad person.'_ Sakura thought, worried.

 _'I don't know what to tell you. That's your heritage and you'll just have to accept it.'_

 _'Well, then. I'm just gonna have to prove that Saiyan's can be good as well.'_ Sakura said with determination.

"Well, then. Let's get going. I must warn you two. You're going to be in for a bit of a culture shock." Furry said as he climbed the stairs that lead to the outside.

"Well, lets check out this new world." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto... Wait a minute." Sakura said.

"What is it?"

"D-do you... remember... what you said or what I said last night... before you fell asleep?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in a concentration, a look that he somehow managed to pull off as cute.

"That you were cold? Don't you worry, Sakura-chan. You can always count on me to warm you up." He declared, and now he waited for the gut punch saying that it would never happen again.

"Not what I was talking about, but... Thank you..." Sakura blushed.

 _'So, he doesn't remember... Damn'_ Sakura thought.

"No problem Sakura. You know I'll always be there for you. What else are teammates for?" He smiled.

 _'Think of it this way. It just makes the hunt for fun.'_ Inner commented.

 _'True.'_

"Naruto... As nice as that is of you to say, I think we've reached a point where we're beyond that." Sakura said nervously.

Naruto went wide eyed. "You mean...like best friends?"

 _'ONE DAY WE WILL HAVE YOU, YOU UNBELIEVABLE IDIOT!'_ Inner screamed.

Sakura facepalmed. "Keep going..." She sighed. She had hoped that Naruto would make the connection.

"...Super best friends?" Dare he dream.

 _'Oh my god...'_ "Further..."

 _'Further? Wait...did that mean...?'_

"ATTENTION ALL HANDS, MAKE READY FOR PORT LANDING!" The announcement speakers blared to life.

"Alright, lets go." Naruto said.

 _'I can't believe it. Sakura considers me her Super Mega Best Friend.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Just wait a minute. We're not part of the crew here so we can head up at our leisure." Sakura said.

"Well yeah, but do you really think we should keep the monarch of an entire continent waiting?" Naruto responded.

"Fine... We'll continue this on the next ship." Sakura huffed.

 _'Why does he have to be so dumb...'_

 _'Because God made his heart too big and his body too strong, and by then there was no more room for his brain.'_ Inner thought.

 _'Yea... Probably...'_

The two of them made their way on deck to be greeted by pouring rain and gusty winds.

"Yea, lovely day indeed..." Sakura huffed.

"S-Sakura-chan... Look..." Naruto gasped out as he pointed ot the island before them.

Sakura looked over and was immediately floored. "Oh my god..." Sakura breathed out as she saw more military ships and extremely tall buildings in the distance. Overhead, aircraft of all sorts flew around the city and a few F/A 18's flew over the Slater to greet it. The sonic boom they created was almost deafening as they flew at speeds unheard of.

"Woooooooow, Sakura-chan, would you look at that?" Naruto said in awe.

"We're definitely in another world here..." Sakura said in awe.

"Welcome, to Amembo Island." King Furry said with pride.

As they moved into port, Sakura and Naruto got full view of the ships around them.

"Right there, is the USS Enterprise." King Furry pointed out to the extremely large ship on their right that had loads of aircraft on it. On the side of the conning tower, it had a big 65 pained on it. "On our left, is the USS Jack." He pointed out to a long, cylindrical ship with a tower towards the front.

"What kind of ship is the Jack?" Naruto asked.

"It's called a submarine. A combat vessel that can travel underwater to go visually undetected to its prey." King Furry said.

"So its like the ninja of the fleet?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Furry said.

"That's amazing." Naruto commented. He couldn't help it. Everything about this trip was new and exciting.

"Woah, what's that?" Sakura pointed to a large ship with equally large guns.

"That is my pride and joy, the USS Missouri. an Iowa Class Battleship." A voice said behind them.

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see a highly decorated Admiral. "Admiral Richards. You must be the ones our King told us about."

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno." Naruto greeted the admiral.

"A pleasure." Richards smiled. "The USS Missouri is one of the few battleships left in service today."

"It's guns are huge..." Sakura gasped out.

"They're 16 inch guns, so yea they would be big." Richards informed.

"16 inch?! Holy shit..." Sakura gasped out.

"Talk about a major seal clubber..." Naruto said in awe.

"Where's our ship?" Sakura asked.

"On the other side of the island. Once we dock, I will have a Limo take you there as this is where me must part ways. Once you make landfall, there will be another Limo waiting to take you to Satan City." King Furry said.

"What the Hell is a limo?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." King Furry chuckled as the Slater docked.

"ALL HANDS, DOCKING COMPLETE. YOU MAY NOW DISEMBARK." A voice over the radio said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two. I hope you have a wonderful stay." King Furry said.

"You're not going to join us, sir?" Sakura asked. Even in their short time together, she had grown fond of the old king's company. He reminded her very much of her grandfather. A delightfully cheery old man.

"I'm afraid not. I must stay here to supervise inspections of the ships."

"Very well, it was nice meeting you." Sakura said, giving a respectful bow to the King as Naruto did the same.

"Likewise. The Limo will be at the end of this pier." King Furry said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they made their way down the ramp of the ship and onto the pier. The size of the ships now being completely noticeable to them.

"Geez, everything here is so...big." Naruto observed.

"I know... We're really out of our element here." Sakura replied.

"Seriously. Where are all the trees? Some grass? Nature?" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at the glass and steel monstrosities that towered over them.

"Well, this is a military port. I'm sure we'll come across some real nature." Sakura said.

They made their way down the pier and they spotted a long, black vehicle at the end of it with a man holding a sign that said "LEAF NINJA."

"That must be the Limo." Sakura deduced.

"Ah, you must be the Leaf Ninja's. King Furry ordered me to take you to the Hydrofoil ferry." The limo driver greeted.

"What the heck is a hydrofoil?" Naruto asked.

"It's a ship that has special fins on the bottom of the ship that can raise the hull of the ship up off the water for faster speeds and a smooth ride." The limo driver explained.

The limo driver opened the back door for Sakura and Naruto to get in. They were greeted by soft, supply black leather seats, a mini bar, a huge stereo system and a TV. Around the inside was multicolored lights that wrapped around the floor and ceiling.

"Holy Sage..." Naruto said.

"Swanky." Sakura commented as she climbed in, Naruto following suit.

"You two make yourselves at home. We're going to the other side of the island and with the busy traffic, we're looking at about an hour trip." The driver said.

The Shinobi did just that. Once on the road they popped open a few soda cans and cranked up the radio.

"Man, this is amazing!" Sakura said as she moved her body to the rock music playing.

 _'Not as amazing as you.'_ Naruto thought as he was mesmerized by Sakura moving to the music.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She heard Naruto's thoughts again and this time as clear as day. She moved over to turn down the radio and looked right at Naruto.

"Y-you... Really mean that...?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I just never realized that you were such a good dancer." Naruto admitted.

Sakura smiled as she scooted closer to Naruto. "Remember what were talking about earlier?"

"No." He also admitted.

"About... us being more than just friends or teammates."

"Yeah...?"

"We're beyond best friends and any variation you could come up with. Do you understand? Last night was proof of that..."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that... I l-"

 **SCREEECH**

Sakura and Naruto were thrown to the floor as the Limo came to a sudden stop.

"WATCH IT, MORON!" The Limo driver shouted before moving again.

 _'God dammit. Not again.'_ Sakura thought in irritation.

The Limo abruptly stopped again when several police cars followed after the car that ran the red light.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like another bank robbery." The limo driver said.

"Another?" Naruto asked.

"That happens a lot in this area. Crime is a lot higher now since Majin Buu."

"We'll take care of it." Sakura said as she opened the door.

"You're kidding me. The world gets saved and people pick up on crime?" Naruto grumbled as he too stepped out of the limo.

"I don't think-"

"Trust us. We do this for a living back home." Sakura assured.

Both ninja's lept up into the air and ran up the side of a skyscraper. It took them a minute, but they reached the top.

"Can you see where they are?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scanned the city streets below. "Yeah, I think so...THERE!" He pointed down at a red convertible weaving in and out of traffic as one of the passages fired on the police.

"Lets move" Sakura ordered and they both took off running across the roof tops.

With Sakura's new strength, She was flying across the roof tops, not even noticing that Naruto was struggling to keep up.

 _'Damn. When did she get so fast?'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'That tail seems to have done far more than we realize.'**_ Kurama pondered.

 _'Why does she suddenly have a tail? The hell happened to her?'_

 _ **'I don't know kit. But, with each passing moment, she grows stronger. Right now, with out my power or sage mode, she's stronger than you.'**_

 _'No way...'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'Come on. You can sense her just as well as I can.'**_

 _'I know, it's just that for the longest time Sakura was always...'_ He didn't want to say weakest, but I'm terms of raw power and offensive jutsus, Sakura was the least on their 4 man squad. Yet to have her succeed him over night?

 _'That's amazing...'_

It didn't take long before they were practically on top of the car of criminals and decided to jump right in front of the car.

The car screeched to a halt at the sight of the two ninja's.

"Get the hell out of the way, brats!" The drive yelled as he pointed a gun at them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at these little men trying to threaten them. Naruto took this opportunity to burst into golden flames.

"You really want to do this?" Naruto asked. Kurama's chakra making the already tall young man look absolutely menacing to evil, yet also a champion of good.

"Nice trick, but that little light show won't be enough to scare us." The passenger gloated as he cocked his gun.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "You say that now, but wait until you're laying face first on the ground."

"I think that's our line, sweetcheeks." The man smirked as he aimed his gun at Sakura.

Sakura grew a new tick mark at the man's implication before he pulled the trigger. Faster than anyone could blink, Naruto extended out his Chakra cloak to catch the bullet and melt it before it could reach Sakura.

"Geez Naruto, could you move any slower? They almost him me." Sakura said being completely serious.

Naruto looked at her like she had a screw loose. "What are you talking about? I moved as fast as always." He defended.

"Well it looked like you were moving like an old man." Sakura said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Naruto argued as they heard a screeching noise coming from the car. They both looked down and saw the bad guys trying to reverse or maybe run them over. Either way, Sakura's foot on their front axel was preventing them from going anywhere.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

"God damn it Mitch! I said floor it!" The passenger shouted at his driver.

"I think not." Sakura punched her arm through the hood of the car and ripped the engine out, holding it up with a single hand. "Man, these cars are flimsy. I didn't even have to try with that."

"Gotta love your monster strength." Naruto smiled, causing a tick mark to form on Sakura's forehead.

"I didn't even use my strength, ass." Sakura spat.

The robbers in the car went blue in the face and gulped.

Sakura tossed the engine aside and looked them dead in the eye. "Well, you have two options. Option one, I beat you all into putty and you spend the next month or so in the hospital where you will then be taken to jail. Option two, you surrender and you go to jail unharmed. Choose wisely." She smirked.

"Guys, pick option two." Naruto whispered to them. "She beats my assignment on a regular basis. It ain't worth it."

"Uhhh..." The driver said before looking at Sakura who had a devilish smirk on her face. "W-we give up..."

"A wise choice." Sakura said before hearing sirens off in the distance heading towards them.

"Ah man, I do not want to have to deal with this." Naruto said.

"Same. So you two surrender peacefully or else." Sakura said as she took the passenger's pistol and crushed it in her bare hand. "We'll be back."

The driver gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good boy." She smiled as she handed his partner back his destroyed gun.

The passengers eyes bulged. "I've only seen Saiyaman do that..."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Saiya-what now?"

"Forget it, lets get out of here." Sakura said firmly.

Naruto nodded and the two of them flash stepped out of sight before the cops could get a good look at them. They stopped at the top of a building to watch the arrest unfold.

"That was too easy." Sakura said simply.

"That too. I love seeing crooks wet their pants in fear when we show up. I forgot how much I've missed it." Sakura smiled.

"We never seem to do that anymore. Deal with small time crooks I mean. Have you noticed?"

"Everyone has noticed. You know why?"

"Because I threw the source of all evil into another dimension with his mother?"

"That's the price you pay for world peace, even though it seems our world is bigger than we thought."

"Seriously. Who knew that there was an entire separate continent a day's sailing from our own?"

"You if you had paid any attention during geography class." Sakura scolded.

"Well, whatever. Lets get back to the limo and get to our new apartment.*

"Yea... About that..." Naruto started nervously.

"What?"

"Um... Didn't King Furry say its a one bedroom?"

"And? What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"W-welll... I... Uh..."

"Look, if its about sleeping arrangements, we can figure it out when we get there."

"Yes, right, of course." Naruto replied.

The two just awkwardly stood next to each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the snap of far off gunfire.

"Now what..." Sakura sighed.

"Me thinks this town is in need of a hero." Naruto said.

"We're not here to play super hero, Naruto."

"Why not?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Because it's not our job. We're here to be apart of their culture and study up on it, not play hero." Sakura reminded.

"Plus, King Furry and Kakashi-sensei would be very disappointed in us if we started running around enforcing our own sense of justice and undermining theirs."

"Ah, but what if we wore masks?" Naruto suggested slyly.

"What?" Sakura said with indignation.

"Yeah, we could wear masks like what the ANBU wear and only fight the bad guys using our sneaky ninja tactics. That way they will never be able to prove that it's us." Naruto said, his logic sounding flawless to himself.

"You're forgetting one crucial detail." Sakura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's that?"

"Kakashi-sensei and King Furry KNOW what ANBU masks look like and they would know who's playing vigilante even more!" Sakura berated.

"Well then we'll be extra stealthy. Come on, Sakura-chan. When is that last time we ever had to actually be stealthy?"

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned as he face-palmed. "You're not going to drop this are you..."

"Come on, I know you want to..." Naruto leered as he got uncomfortably close to the pink medic's face.

"Get out of my face before I break yours." Sakura growled.

"Not until you agree. It won't be as much saving the city without you." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed. "Fine..."

Naruto's face practically split in half with his smile. "Yatta!" He shouted as he scooped up Sakura and twirled her around.

"Ack! W-what are you doing?!"

Naruto opened his eyes and hastily put her down. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I got a little excited." He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Watch where you put your hands next time. You had your hand on my ass..." Sakura said as her face turned red.

"Oh geez, I'm really sorry!" He said. "It's just that I know you've gotten shorter so I guess I reached down too far when I picked you up." He tried to explain.

"You mean taller..."

"No, you've definitely gotten shorter." Naruto said.

"Yea, that's why the top of my head comes up to your eyes, idiot."

"Oh right." Naruto said as he made the "ah ha" gesture. "No wonder your butt was up higher than usual."

"I should deck you for that..." Naruto flinched back and Sakura sighed. "Forget it for now. But you grab my ass again and I will pound you."

 _'Did she... did she just let me off with a warning?'_ Naruto thought. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes I did. Now lets go." Sakura said as she started making her way back to the limo.

 _'Holy shit she can read my mind now!'_ Naruto thought in horror.

"I could before, remember?!" Sakura called out, reminding him of the events that took place this morning.

 _ **'You're fucked now, Kit.'**_ Kurama thought.

 _'Don't think I can't hear you too, fuzzy.'_ Sakura replied to Kurama.

 _'Ha!'_ Naruto thought. _'Wait you can hear him?'_

 _ **'Fuzzy!?'**_

 _'Yes I can, now hurry up! I gotta use the bathroom.'_ Sakura urged.

Inside the seal, Naruto and Kurama looked at one another before Naruto ran to catch up with Sakura.

 _'Damn... Shouldn't of had that soda...'_ Sakura thought desperately.

She knew she wasn't going to make it back to the limo, so she stopped and looked around for a store. Her eyes came across a nearby gas station down below on the streets.

"Perfect." She said aloud as she jumped her way down to the gas station.

She quickly made her way inside, hoping to find a bathroom. "Excuse me. Is there a restroom here?" Sakura asked desperately as she squeezed her legs together.

The gas station attendant looked up and saw the beautiful woman before him. "Sorry, chick. You gotta buy something first."

Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead. "Listen asshole. Either you let me use the bathroom or you're gonna have a mess to clean up." Sakura threatened.

"Rules are rules. buy something then you can use it." the clerk said firmly.

"I don't have any money!" Sakura said in desperation.

"Don't know what to tell you then."

"DAMMIT! JUST LET ME USE THE BATHROOM ALREADY!" Sakura shouted.

That was when Naruto came in and saw Sakura desperately trying to hold her bladder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This asshole won;t let me use the bathroom unless I buy something and I'm on the verge of pissing my pants!" Sakura cried out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You'd let a girl wet her pants over some stupid rule?" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the rules here. You don't like it then leave." The clerk said firmly.

"Are you kidding!" Naruto grabbed a stack on Ryo bills and slammed it on the counter. "There! Buy yourself some empathy, why don't you!"

"The hell kind of funny money is this? This isn't zenni."

"It's Ryo from the Shinobi continent." Naruto said. "It's still money isn't it?"

"Not here its not. We don;t accept this crap here."

"Narutoooo!" Sakura cried out in desperation. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Alright then buddy. Come here a second..." Naruto said softly as he gestured for the man to come closer.

The man rolled his eyes. "what do you want, kid..."

Naruto then punched the man clear in the nose, knocking him out.

"You idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"He was pissing me off and being an asshole to you! Now go do your thing while I take care of the security footage." Naruto said as he jumped over to the back counter.

"I... Can't move..." Sakura said desperately.

"What?"

He saw Sakura squirming as tears started to form. "If I move I'm gonna pee..."

"Alright, hold on." Naruto said. He looked around for the key and hopped back over the counter, letting a shadow clone loose so it could finish his work. He looked around and spotted the bathroom door and unlocked it. He then made his way back to Sakura where she was now sobbing. He gently picked her up in a bridal carry and brought her inside the bathroom.

"Thank you..." She said softly before Naruto closed the door.

As Sakura took care of her business, Naruto looked around and saw a TV on.

"In recent news, a pair of dangerous bank robbers were stopped today by two unlikely heroes. No, I'm not talking about Saiyaman or Saiyagirl, I'm talking about what appear to be two Shinobi from Element." The news caster said as a video popped up showing the deeds by Sakura and Naruto.

"You can see here that a woman with pink hair stopped the car dead in its tracks using nothing more than her foot. The man, for unknown reasons, burst into what looked like golden flames. Possible fighter fromt he Cell Games maybe?"

Naruto had a smirk across his face seeing that.

"The woman then punched a hole through the front of the robbers car and tore out its engine, making it seem like it was made of paper! The crooks were later apprehended, but the two heroes were nowhere to be found. Police are looking for them for questioning. If you see them, please call the local authorities."

"oops..." Naruto said out loud.

Naruto then ehard a toilet flushing and the sound of a faucet being turned on. Shortly after that, Sakura emerged fromt he bathroom with a relieved look on her face.

"Man that was close..." Sakura sighed.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked.

"Much..." Sakura then walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek as a way of saying thanks. "Thank you so much... I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Naruto just froze. He never received a kiss on the cheek from Sakura before. Especially for something so mundane.

"Uhh... Y-y-your welcome..." Naruto stammered in shock.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have to wait until we got to our apartment to change." Sakura said before looking up at the TV to see that she and Naruto were on the news.

"Oh shit..." Sakura gasped out.

"In a historic day for Dragon/Shinobi relationships, two ninjas from the mysterious Village Hidden in the Leafs will be attending highschool in the prestigious Orange Star High School located in Satan City this coming semester." The news lady reported.

"Oh, fucking great... People will be able to link us now." Sakura sighed.

"I just pray to God that I won't end up with another mob of fan girls after me like in the Leaf." Naruto sighed.

Sakura looked over at him offended. "Oh I'm sorry being chased by all those pretty girls is so difficult for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Maybe I'd like to have my own fan club of guys? You ever think of that?" Sakura scoffed.

"It's more hassle than its worth, trust me." Naruto said seriously.

"Oh? How so?"

"Look at it this way. Would you like to be hit on by a mob of guys every 5 seconds?"

"I don't know. It'd be nice to know that someone cares and finds me attractive."

"And I don't?" Naruto said without thinking.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's question. "W-what did you say...?"

"Ah-I care... and I find you attractive." He said, trying to sound as much like a "friend" as possible.

"Y-you...do...?" Sakura asked softly.

 _'Of course he does. Remember what Sai told you before you confronted him in the Land of Iron?'_ Inner asked, to which Sakura was brought back to the memory of Sai telling her what Naruto really felt about her.

 _'Am I even worthy of having him love me like that?'_ Sakura thought sadly.

A sudden look of shock spread across Naruto's face when he heard Sakura's thoughts. "W-what...?"

Naruto frowned. "I heard your thoughts again, Sakura."

"Well I um..." Sakura stuttered.

"I thought I made it very clear when we spoke in the land of iron when you told me that you love me. I don't like my emotions being played with, Sakura. What is it exactly you're trying to tell me this time? Are you just trying to play around with me like you did before? Is this another lie?!"

"N-no, N-Naruto! I... I-I..."

"Well then what is it?!"

Naruto was clearly upset and Sakura could understand why. The last time she said that, she had lied right to his face which tore him up badly.

"Out with it, Sakura. I want the truth." Naruto said firmly.

"Ummm... I... I..." Sakura stuttered, unable to form words.

 _ **'Kit, I understand how she made you feel then, but look at her now versus then. Her whole demeanor has changed.'**_ Kurama pointed out.

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _ **'Kit, look at her. She's nervous. She's scared. Did she exhibit those emotions to you when she confessed in iron? No, she was completely calm and seemingly happy. she is completely different right now.'**_

Naruto which looked upon the pink haired girl before him. Kurama was right. Her whole demeanor right now was completely different from back then. She almost looked like Hinata acting the way she was.

"Sakura... Look at me." Naruto said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, her eyes misty and ready to spill tears. "Are you being serious right now? Is this another lie?"

Sakura sniffed and looked deep into his blue eyes. "No... No its not a lie..." She said softly.

"Then prove it to me." Naruto said.

That's when Naruto's head snapped to the side violently.

'What the heck Kurama!?'

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

"I'm listening..." Naruto said, waiting for a reply.

"I..." Sakura started to choke up. This was far more difficult for her to say now than it was before, because this time it was true. "I... I-I LOVE YOU!" She cried as the final damn broke.

"Ow! That was in my ear!" Naruto exclaimed in protest, until he realized what she had just said.

 _'Kurama... Let go of my head...'_ Naruto said calmly.

 _ **'Only if you promise to calm down.'**_ Kurama said firmly.

 _'I am calm... Please let go...'_

Kurama obliged and let go of Naruto's head. Naruto turned his head to see Sakura's longing face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I mean it this time, Naruto... I'm not lying..." Sakura sobbed, anxious to hear his answer.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto took Sakura and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you."

"Yes I do..." Sakura sniffed as she hugged him tightly as well. "I knew all along and I never accepted your advances... I know I hurt you back in Iron and I'm sorry... For all of it..."

"And I'm sorry for being an ass. I love you too."

Sakura choked up as what was tears of fear were now tears of joy fell from her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm sorry for yelling..." Naruto said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Don't be. You had every right to be upset after last time..."

"I just feel like such an asshole. I feel like Sasuke." Naruto shuttered as they stood on the middle of this city gas station with the unconscious cashier laying in the corner.

"Don't worry about it..." Sakura said as she pulled away to wipe fer face. "Come on... We best get out of here."

Her words were punctuated by the far off sound of sirens.

"Yeah let's go." Naruto said.

The two ran out of the gas station and jumped high into the air on top of the roof of another building. They ran across the roof tops until they spoted the Limo they had left behind.

"There it is." Sakura pointed out.

"Holy shit, he is still stuck in traffic. He's barely moved a block." Naruto exclaimed.

"Crazy traffic. What the hell is the point of these things if you can't get where you're going when it gets like this?"

"Seriously. Thank god we don't have to drive."

"Isn't there a driving class at this school we're going to?" Sakura asked as they leaped from the roof top and met back up with the limo.

"No idea. All I heard about this school came from that news report."

"Yea, don;t remind me about that..." Sakura sighed as the two got back inside the limo.

The driver whipped his head around to see his VIP's returning. "That was fast."

"Eh, it was easy for us. Traffic sure is bad here." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her and Naruto.

"What was fast? We were gone for a half an hour." Naruto said.

"More like 20 minutes." The limo driver said.

"And we rushed here to get stuck in traffic... how lovely..." Sakura sighed.

"I only waited for you guys to come back." The driver smirked as he pressed a button on the dash. Instantly, the limo started hovering and the wheels retracted. Soon after, they were flying through the air, out of the traffic jam.

"Woah! I didn't know this thing could fly!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Awesome..." Naruto said in awe as he looked out the window.

The driver chuckled. "You should see your faces."

The two of them looked like two kids at an amusement park.

"Can this thing do a barrel roll?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'd rather not find out honestly." The driver said.

"Aw..." Both Ninja's pouted, then Sakura remembered something.

"Hey... Uh, is there a way to give us a bit of privacy for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing." The driver said before pressing another button and a divider rose up in between the driver and the back of the limo.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We were in such a rush to get back tot he limo, there was something I forgot to give you..." Sakura said softly as she inched her way closer to Naruto.

"W-was is that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, equal parts nervous and excited.

"Take a guess..." She said before closing the gap between them and connecting her lips with his.

He eagerly returned the kiss and for the next half hour the both of them could have sworn that they were flying through a fireworks show.

They pulled away, both with smiles and blushes on their faces as they stared into each others eyes.

"To answer your question, Sakura-chan... I will decide if you're worthy enough for me to love you." Naruto said happily.

"Am I though?" Sakura asked.

"Only if I am worthy of you." Naruto responded.

"You are... You have been all along." Sakura replied honestly.

"Then you are worthy. From the moment I first met you, I have loved you." Naruto replied.

"You know something? I used to have a crush on you back when we were kids before I started chasing after Sasuke." Sakura admitted.

"What? No way." Naruto said excitedly.

"Yea. Funny how life works out, huh?" Sakura giggled.

"Well how did that happen? Don't tell me you beat out Hinata to having a crush on me."

"No, honestly I didn't even know she had one on you at the time. I don't remember everything during that time since we were both so young." Sakura said.

"How young were you?"

"Like... 6 I think?"

"Huh, so what about me made you have a crush on me? I gotta know." Naruto smugly smiled.

"Main reason? I thought those whisker marks made you look cute. Hell, I still think that."

"Seriously? I used to hate my whiskers." Naruto admitted.

"I like them. But there is another reason if I recall correctly."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember that day you pulled a prank on the ANBU during that time?"

"I did that once a month back when I was 6. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"I can't remember which time... But the one time you did, mind you, I used to be scared of them because I thought their masks were creepy, I saw you outrunning them and I thought that was really heroic."

"What, seriously?"

"Yea... But by the time I wanted to approach you, I let peer pressure get to me and became part of the Sasuke fangril club." Sakura admitted shamefully.

"Well I can't really blame you for that." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"If I knew the kind of dick he was going to become, I probably would have still been chasing after you. Then again, if that were the case, we probably would have gotten together a long time ago."

"Well come on. He's not all bad. I actually wanted to become his friend around the time you developed your crush on him." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto... The guy tried to kill me. Not once, but twice and put me in that horrible Genjutsu. Kinda hard to have any positive feelings for someone after something like that, ya know?"

"Well he tried to kill me too, ya know." Naruto reminded her.

"Yea I'm aware."

"Sasuke is still an asshole, but he's also my friend and I've forgiven him."

"I know you have and maybe in time I will too."

"I hope so Sakura-chan. You're cute when you're angry, but not when you hold a bitter grudge." Naruto smiled.

Sakura giggled. "I'll try to remember that."

"But anyway. What's important is that we are giving this an honest shot, right?" Sakura added.

"Absolutely." Naruto nodded.

"Good." Sakura then snuggled up into Naruto's chest. She felt like that was the safest place in the world she would ever find. Listening to his rhythmic heart beating and his lungs passing air in and out of his system. It was absolutely soothing to her that she found herself dozing off. She didn't even realize that her tail was wrapping itself around Naruto's leg.

That was when the limo driver roll down the divider and saw in his rear-view mirror the site before him. He saw the pink haired girl curled up on top of the blond man beneath her and he smiled at that. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking you directly to Satan City. We'll be there in about an hour." He said.

"Thank you. Do you know where our apartment is?" Naruto asked.

"I will be taking you directly to it."

"Awesome, thanks." Naruto replied quietly as he heard Sakura snoring softly.

The driver closed the divider back up and Naruto looked at Sakura's sleeping form.

 _'She is so beautiful...'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'I'm inclined to agree. Just don't fuck this up.'**_

 _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

 _ **'It means you're an idiot and you tend to screw things up.'**_

Naruto looked at Sakura's sleeping form and that was when he made a important decision.

 _'I'm never letting her go... No matter what happens in this world, I'm going to be by her side. I will love her until the end of time no matter what and you can mark that as a promise of a lifetime.'_

 _ **'You're really serious about this, aren't you?'**_ Kurama asked in surprise.

 _'Why wouldn't I be?'_

 _ **'I... Nevermind...'**_

* * *

An hour quickly passed by and Naruto felt the limo touch down. He opened his eyes to look out the window and saw a rather large 5 story apartment building.

"Sakura-chan... We're here..." Naruto said softly to wake her up.

Sakura just mumbled in her sleep, she was out cold.

 _'Dang, she's been putting a lot of hours at the hospital, hadn't she?'_ He thought.

 _ **'Seems it.'**_

Naruto shifted his position on the back seat so he could carry her inside and accidentally stepped on her tail.

"YOOOOW!" Sakura hollered in pain as she quickly woke up.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!"

"YOU"RE STEPPING ON MY DAMN TAIL!" She hollered.

Naruto looked down and saw that his foot was resting firmly on a pink furry appendage.

"Shit! Sorry!" Naruto said as he quickly moved his foot.

Sakura quickly took hold of her tail to nurse it. "Damn that hurts..." She whimpered.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize."

"Hell of a wake up call..."

She looked up at Naruto who looked like he felt really bad about the situation. "It's fine... I know you didn't mean it."

Sakura wrapped her tail back around her waist and looked out the windows. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're at our apartment." Naruto said.

"Already?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the building in question. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Naruto said.

"Really? Huh... Well, lets go check it out."

Sakura opened the passenger side door and got out, Naruto trailing behind. The limo driver had already gotten out and unloaded their bags for them.

"You two enjoy your stay here. This place may seem as a bit of a culture shock to you, but I'm sure you'll adapt well."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You don't mind being tipped in Ryo do you?" Naruto asked as he held open his froggy wallet.

"Uh... Yea, I guess. I can take it to an exchange office later. You'll find that hardly anyone here accepts Ryo."

"I see, and where is the exchange office?"

"Satan City Hall. It's on Broadway Ave just up the road. But they don't open until Monday."

"Crap. Hope the King was nice enough to stock our fridge." Naruto said.

"Your apartment might have one of those automatic refilling fridges, but don't quote me on that."

"That would be sweet if it did. I'm starving anyway." Sakura said.

* * *

In the building across the street, a pair of blue eyes was peering out of her window as the two newcomers headed inside.

"What'cha doing, sweat pea?" A man behind her asked.

"Oh, hey daddy." the girl replied. "I think the two VIP's from Element are here."

The man looked out the window to see a pink haired girl and a blond haired man walk inside the building.

"They seem a bit young, don't they?" He asked.

"Can't be much younger than me or Gohan." She replied.

"Yea, maybe... I dunno, I don't trust them."

"Oh stop it. What could they possibly do?"

"Videl, they are ninja's. They are sneaky and underhanded."

"Dad, please. You're supposed to be an advocate to supporting Dragon and Elementian relationships."

"Don't remind me..." Hercule grumbled.

Videl sighed. "Well, whatever. I'm going to train with Gohan for the weekend. I'm so close to nailing the Kaioken I can taste it."

"Alright sweetie... Just remember what I said about you two."

"Ugh... Dad, we're not doing that, I told you. Why is it that every time I go over there you think I'm just gonna strip down and spread my legs for him?" Videl said with indignation.

"I know what women do around powerful men." Hercule said bluntly.

"Need I remind you that I'm one of the strongest humans on earth now? Besides, Gohan isn't like that. He has a lot more class than what you give him credit for. Plus I don't just whore myself out like some bimbo."

"I don't need to give him credit. All I need to know is that you'll be safe and responsible." Hercule said.

"Yes, dad... Dende you can be annoying sometimes... If it does come to that, I'm on the pill and Gohan is smart enough to use a condom so please stop freaking out."

"It's not gonna happen at all. Not without a ring on your finger and 30 years on your birthday."

"Yea, well. My body so I'll do with it as I please. Maybe I'll go get a tattoo." Videl smirked just to get on her dads nerves.

"Then I'll just take back MY cherry red convertible and MY canary yellow hovership. What do you say to that, little lady?"

"Go ahead, I hardly even use them. I still have my Suburban that I bought with MY money."

"Which I insure with MY money." Hercule smirked. "Mate check."

"Then I'll insure it under my name. Plus I still have my Jetcopter which the Police department gave to me and they insure it."

"You think I can't out buy you and the police?"

"Yea, good luck with that. Bulma would buy them out before you did. Anyway, I'm out of here. See you Sunday night." Videl said as she opened her window and took to the air, a blue aura surrounding her as she flew.

As soon as she flew away, Hercule called for his head butler on the intercom.

"Jeeves, have my money boys buy out the insurance companies."

"I shall notify your accountants at once, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile at the door to Naruto and Sakura's new apartment.

"Alright, moment of truth." Sakura said, but paused when she sensed something. "Did you sense that?"

"Kinda. But I wasn't really paying attention." Naruto shrugged.

"It was strong whatever it was. Very strong..."

"Well I'm not sensing any evil intentions. So it's nothing we need to concern ourselves about." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh okay. Well, lets go in." Sakura said as she turned the key and opened the door. Both Ninja's were floored at the size of this absolutely luxurious apartment.

"Holy shit... THIS is for us?!" Sakura exclaimed in awe.

She stared in awe at the red leather sofa, love seat and recliner in the living room, coupled with a 65" LED TV and surround sound system.

Naruto however kept looking inside cupboards, closets, and behind furniture.

"what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for Kaka-sensei's hiding spot where he'll jump out and declare me as Hokage. It's the only way this day could be more perfect." Naruto explained.

Sakura laughed. "You idiot. He won;t be doing that."

"Why not? Good things always come in threes. I've got my lifelong crush saying that she loves me, a kickass apartment to live in, now I just need to be named the 7th Hokage and this will officially be my best day ever."

"You still have to go through your training, Naruto. But, hopeful thinking is always healthy." Sakura reminded.

Naruto happily sighed. "I guess you're right. Looks like I've got to be content that you said you love me."

"And I do love you. Now, lets check out the bedroom." Sakura said as she led Naruto to what looked like the door to the bedroom. She opened it and was floored with what she saw. "Wooow..." She gasped out.

They were greeted by a large bedroom with a king size bed with a canopy, two dressers and a bathroom to the side of it.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming..." Sakura breathed out.

Naruto leaned forward and pinched her ass, much to her surprise.

"Hey! Hands off the rear, buster." Sakura scolded.

"You said to pinch you." Naruto defended.

"I didn't say pinch my ass, pervert." Sakura grumbled.

"Sorry, I thought us being boyfriend and girlfriend would grant me a few perks?" He said innocently.

 _'Looks like we've let him get away with too much too quickly.'_ Inner thought.

"That doesn't mean you get to cup a feel any time you want. I'm a Leaf Kunoichi, damn it. Not some whore from Lightning." She scolded.

"Alright, alright... I'm sorry..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I will say when its okay to feel me up." She said seriously.

"Okay..." Naruto agreed.

"Now then..." Sakura looked aorund the room for a minute and then turned to face Naruto. "Which side fo the bed do you want?"

"Which side? You mean we're sharing?" He exclaimed in joy.

"Duh. Would you honestly want to take the couch for 2 years?"

"Uh... No I woudn't honestly."

"That's what I thought. So long as you keep your hands away from these areas," Sakura pointed to her chest and her nether regions. "Then its all good."

"Oh I will. I promise!" Naruto declared.

"Good." Sakura smiled. "Now lets check out the bathroom and eat something."

Sakura walked to the bathroom and was once again floored by the view. It was all there. Marble counter top, twin sinks, vanity, jacuzie, shower with clear glass panels and a toilet.

"Holy Sage... Naruto, we made out like bandits!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah we did. Holy crap. And this is how they treat transfer students? What would they do if we ever came back here as Lord Hokage and Head Medic?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"We'd probably get a mansion on a lake."

They were interrupted by a loud growling sound. They looked around and noticed that it was Sakura's stomach.

"Guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Let's check out the kitchen russel you up some grub then." Naruto suggested as he headed back out to the bedroom and then back to the living room.

They made their way to the kitchen where Sakura promptly opened the fridge to see it packed with fresh food.

"Damn. They went all out here." Sakura said happily.

"These Dragons seriously know how to treat their guests." Naruto said as he opened the cupboards to find a years supply of instant ramen. The blond heard angels sing.

"Of course they would supply you with ramen." Sakura deadpanned.

"I love this continent! Let's stay here forever!" Naruto cheered.

"So does that mean you're giving up on being Hokage?" Sakura teased.

"Oh right..." Naruto said sounding crest fallen. "I wonder what it would take to move the entire Hidden Village here..." He thought, his hand on his chin in deep concentration.

"Well, you could take over King Furry's job. Lead an entire country instead of one village." Sakura mused.

"Oh god no. Can you imagine how much MORE paperwork that would entail?" Naruto shivered.

"This coming from the man who has thousands of shadow clones at his disposal."

"I thought you said it would be immoral to use Shadow Clones on paperwork?" He reminded her.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Well I thought that now you're my girlfriend I should listen to you more..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're going to do it regardless, so why try to stop you?"

"Because I look to you to knock some sense into me whenever I veer off course."

"It's really no big deal, Naruto. I know that job is very stressful, so if shadow clones help then by all means, use them."

"God I love you..." Naruto said dreamily.

* * *

Back at the Satan Mansion, Hercule was furious.

"What do you mean Capsule Corp owns them?!" He shouted at his accountant.

"S-sir, Capsule Corp bought them out 12 years ago. They own almost all of the insurance agencies from car to health." The accountant stammered.

Hercule slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn them!"

"Sir, if I may..." Hercule's butler started. "Videl is now 18 years old. She wishes to start her own life as do most teens of this age. I can't say that I was much different."

"Nor was I... I guess... It's hard to accept my little girl is all grown up now..."

"Yes, sir. I know how you feel. I had to go through the same with my own daughter."

"Wait, you have children?" Hercule asked in surprise.

"Five of them, sir. One daughter and four sons. She's a tough girl with a son of her own. Letting her go was a hard thing for me to accept, but I'm proud of the woman she has become."

"And...what of her mother?" Hercule asked.

"She died of a stroke shortly after my little Amanda was born... It was a real tragedy and I was left to raise all five of my children. But, they turned out well in the end."

"I see..." Hercule said with a heavy heart before turning to his accountant. "You may leave."

"Yes, sir." The accountant said before gathering up his papers and leaving.

Hercule opened a drawer and pulled out a framed photo. It was of him and a beautiful woman with short black hair and purple eyes. She had a swollen belly and what looked like a tail wrapped around her belly. "Fasha... If only you could see how strong our little girl has become..."

"I'm sure Lady Fasha would be proud sir."

"I know... Please leave me... I need to be alone..."

"Of course sir." The butler turned and left Hercule alone with his thoughts.

 _'I miss you so much... To think, someone as strong as you fell for some weakling like me...'_ Hercule thought as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

* * *

 **I thank everyone for your patience. Panda and I had a long discussion about this chapter and decided that it needed to be reworked and shortened. This will be a two parter in which the second part will be uploaded soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

In Naruto's and Sakura's apartment, Naruto was playing the role of chef and cooking up a storm using 3 shadow clones.

"Damn, Naruto. That smells amazing." Sakura said as a little bit of drool formed on the side of her mouth.

"It's been a while since I've had the ingredients to make all of this." Naruto said proudly.

"Remind me, what are you making?"

"Baked mac and cheese, cheese cake, chicken Kiev, sauteed asparagus and a tossed garden salad." Naruto listed off.

"Mmmmmm... How much longer because I'm about to start eating the table."

"Wow, Sakura-chan. I haven't seen you this hungry before." Naruto said in awe.

"I haven't had anything to eat yet so, yea of course I'm hungry."

"Ah, fair enough."

"So how much longer?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Well, the mac and cheese should done in about-"

 **DING**

"Now, actually."

One of his clones pulled the baking pan out of the oven, its smell permeating the kitchen.

"Oh my god that smells sooooo good." Sakura said impatiently.

"One plate, coming up." Naruto said as his clone dished out a good size plate of mac and cheese. The food creating a lot of steam from cooking. He handed it to Naruto who then placed it in front of Sakura.

"Dig-"

"More please?" Sakura said. Within nearly a second, she devoured the whole plate of mac and cheese and was now asking for more.

"-in...? Damn... Since when did you eat that fast?"

"Less talk, more food."

"Uh... Sure, coming right up..."

Naruto scooped out another helping of mac and cheese with another serving of chicken kiev. As soon as he handed it to Sakura she devoured it as well.

"More." She demanded.

Naruto and his clones looked surprised at Sakura's appetite, but obliged by handing her plate after plate of food until there was no more.

"More please." Sakura asked.

"Um...we're out actually. You ate it all."

"What do you mean I ate it all?" Sakura protested.

"I mean I made enough for 12 servings and you ate them all." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. She then looked at the empty dishes that were on the table and on the counter as well. She had even ate the entire cheesecake. A wave of shock and disbelief washed over her at the sight of what she had done.

"Oh my god... I have never eaten that much in my life..."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone eat that much. You could give Choji a run for his money." Naruto said in awe.

"B-but, how...? I never ate this much before..." Sakura stopped herself and remembered that her body started all of these changes the moment her tail grew. "Naruto... This tail must have something to do with it, but, who do I ask about it?"

"I don't know..." Naruto said before slapping has palm. "I could ask Kurama! He has a tail!"

 ** _'Don't look at me, Kit. I know nothing about this.'_**

"Damn it." Naruto sighed. It was such a brilliant idea too.

"I doubt he would know... Hand me the phone, we gotta check in with Kakashi-sensei anyway."

One of Naruto's clones handed her the phone and she pulled out a piece of paper that had a set of numbers on it. She dialed the first one and heard it ring a few times when someone answered.

"Hokage's office, Shizune speaking." His secretary answered.

"Hi, Shizune! It's Sakura."

"Sakura! Have you two made it to Dragon already?" Shizune asked happily.

"Yes we did, but we need to check in with Kakashi-sensei and can you get Lady Tsunade in on this conversation as well?"

"Sure thing! Give me one minute, I gotta put you on hold."

"Alright."

Shizune put Sakura on hold and paged Kakashi. "Lord Kakashi, Sakura is holding on line two for you."

Kakashi snapped his Make-Out: Revolutions book shut and took his feet off his desk. "Thank you Shizune. Hold all my other calls and meetings."

"Yes, my lord, also Sakura has requested to speak with Lady Tsunade as well."

 _'Tsunade? What, did she sleep with Naruto already?'_ Kakashi thought. "Very well, summon her for me and let her in as soon as she arrives."

"Yes sir." Shizune responded.

Kakashi picked up the phone and keyed two.

"Yo, how's my favorite female student?"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted. "You didn't tell us we would get such luxurious accommodations here."

"Oh? Could have sworn I did. Oh well, so how are things?"

"Good...mostly." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Mostly?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yea... So, this morning, I woke up and I had found out something rather disturbing."

 _'I wonder...'_ Kakashi thought. "And what would that be?"

"I uh... Woke up with a tail coming out of me... What does that mean exactly?" Sakura asked.

Just then, Tsunade walked in. "I'm sorry, what?" Kakashi asked.

"I said I grew a tail, somehow... How is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"It shouldn't be. But I'm going to go out on a limb her and say that it has something to do with a kekkei genkai. One moment."

"What's up?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll put it on speaker." Kakashi said as he pressed another button. "Sakura? Lady Tsunade just arrived. Tell her what you just told me."

Sakura sighed. "I woke up this morning and saw that I grew a tail."

Tsunade went wide eyed. "A...tail...?"

Kakashi then paged Shizune. "Shizune, could you get me Sakura's family medical records? The ANBU records."

"Yes sir." Shizune responded.

"She doesn't have to. I already know." Tsunade said.

"You do?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura... For what you are, that is completely normal."

"I-it is...? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"According to my findings from yours and your father's physicals and going by ANBU records, you are one quarter Saiyan, an alien warrior race that hails from another planet." Tsunade stated seriously.

That's when they heard the phone drop on the floor.

"Sakura? Are you still there?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-yes... Kakashi-sensei... I just blacked out for a moment..." Sakura replied.

"I caught her." Naruto reassured.

"Good to know." Tsunade said. "Now, listen. Your grandfather, Retatsu Haruno, was a full blooded Saiyan, making your father a half Saiyan and you a quarter. Remember how I've always said you would be able to do great things? This is why."

"S-so... I'm part alien...?" Sakura gasped out. She had heard most of that from Inner, but she honestly thought she was making it up. To hear it from her very own master, it was an entirely different thing now.

"In short, yes you are." Tsunade replied.

"I...(gulp) I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sakura said shakily.

Shizune then arrived with the ANBU documents and handed them to Kakashi. He looked over them and confirmed what Tsunade was saying was right.

"Well, these files confirm it..." Kakashi sighed.

So, does that explain her sudden increase in power as well as appetite?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does. But what I don't understand is how it grew back. That usually only happens when a Saiyan sleeps with his or hers chosen mate." Tsunade wondered.

"Oooohhh... That explains why..." Naruto said without thinking.

Kakashi and Tsunade did a double take. "Wait, you two slept with each other?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Ummm..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Pay up, Kakashi." Tsunade smirked.

"We didn't have sex or anything and we won't for a while either." Sakura said firmly.

"So, you two just shared the same bed?" Kakashi asked.

"In her defense, we traveled here on a warship and she got really cold." Naruto said.

"Ah, so that's what it was." Tsunade said as she pieced together the puzzle. Then a thought occurred to her. "Can you read each others thoughts?"

"Yea, why?" Naruto asked.

"That's called the Saiyan mating bond. It means you two have created a unique bond where you can communicate with each other via telepathy and you will eventually feel each others emotions."

"Wha...how do you..." Sakura sputtered.

"Your father informed us about this little tidbit. He shares the same bond with your mother." Tsunade said.

"So...hold on a minute... You said mating bond. Does...that mean what I think it does?" Sakura asked nervously.

"That your body has already decided that you want Naruto as your mate? Yes it does." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto had a wide grin on his face while Sakura's face was burning red.

"Oh god..."

"Don't worry. The bond is strong, but it's not infallible. Naruto is just THE best candidate at the time. So you can change mates if you so desire."

"What?! Like hell I am! I love him!" Sakura exclaimed without thinking.

"Really now...?" Tsunade grinned.

"Ah...I mean..." Sakura furiously blushed.

"Damn Sakura, haven't seen you this obsessed with a boy since Sasuke." Kakashi mused.

Sakura just groaned.

"Well Kakashi. I believe you owe me 2000 Ryo." Tsunade smirked.

"Fine..." Kakashi grumbled as he fished out 2000 ryo out of his wallet and handed it to Tsunade.

"Wait, you bet on us getting together?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes we did, but back to the matter at hand." Tsunade said as she put away her money. "Now that the bond is still fresh, it's probably wise to seal it."

"Seal it? How does that work?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that would be a little ruffling of the bed sheets, if you know what I mean." Tsunade smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsunade burst out laughing. She hadn't had this much fun since she got Shizune to spill the beans on seeing her boss.

"Wait, what does she mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, that the two of you need to have sex to seal the bond." Tsunade clarified.

Naruto spit out some water that he wasn't drinking.

"Not happening until I see a ring on my finger." Sakura said firmly.

"Well, that's too bad for you. You have about a month to seal it, otherwise your body will reject the bond." Tsunade said.

"Reject it? How?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. After the month is over, your mental bond will dissolve and your heart will no longer long for Naruto." Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

"What...but I..." Sakura sobbed, only to feel the comforting embrace of her whisker cheeked love.

"If you don't want to lose him, then you have to seal the bond before the month is over." Tsunade added.

"Screw that. Sakura-chan, if you want to wait a month, then you wait for however long you want." Naruto said firmly.

"It's not that simple... if the bond dissolves, I don't know if it can be remade..."

"According to Retatsu, 90% of failed bonds can't be remade." Tsunade said.

"So what?! I'll just beat the odds and win back your heart every month if I have to. Believe it." Naruto declared with unflinching certainty.

"Knowing you, you probably will succeed." Kakashi commented.

"Hell, if I can't do that, then I don't deserve to be her mate for life."

Tsunade smirked. "Well said, brat. Sakura if you let this one slip by I will never let you live it down."

"I know..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh hey, does her Saiyan blood have anything to do with her increased appetite?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does. Saiyan's can normally eat up to 50 meals in one sitting 3 times a day." Tsunade informed.

"WHAT?! I can't eat that much everyday! I was eating normally just yesterday." Sakura shrieked.

"A Saiyan's metabolism is absolutely incredible. You can consume massive amounts of food and you can burn it off almost as fast as you can eat it." Tsunade explained.

"How? If that were true, I would have noticed my father consuming massive quantities of food." Sakura said.

"Yea I'm going to ask him about that. But the reason why you can eat so much is because Saiyan's are capable of insane feats of strength. Do you remember the Cell Games?"

"Vaguely, those happened 9 years ago, right? I think I was 8 at the time." Sakura said.

"7 years ago, actually." Tsunade corrected.

"Didn't that Mr. Satan save the world from that monster Cell?" Sakura asked.

"Pffft. Please... That man couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, let alone defeat Cell."

"Our ANBU agents reported differently. They said that there was no way that he could have defeated Cell. No, it was a mysterious team of warriors that defeated Cell. Warriors that used Ki." Tsunade said.

"In addition, it is believed that at least 4 of the fighters who fought Cell were Saiyan's."

"Wait, hold on, what is Ki?" Naruto jumped in.

"It's a more raw and destructive form of chakra." Tsunade said simply."

"How come we've never heard of Ki before?" Naruto asked.

"Because we don't practice it. However, Sakura, you have a natural affinity to ki as do all Saiyan's."

"Who are these other Saiyan's? Maybe they can teach me." Sakura said hopefully.

"Unfortunately we don't know. Their very existence is a mystery to us and the Dragon government denies that they even exist. Personally I think that they honestly don't believe that Saiyan's exist." Kakashi said.

"Well... That's inaccurate. 13 years ago, a pair of Saiyan's attacked East City in Dragon. It is also believed that one of those Saiyan's is one of the ones that fought Cell." Tsunade corrected and clarified.

"Oh that's right. I remember reading something about that." Sakura replied.

"Right. So, if you want to learn about Ki, I know of two people who can help you. Seek out either the Turtle hermit, Roshi, or his student, Goku Son."

"They are both those tournament champions right?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. Goku won the 23rd tournament after defeating King Piccolo."

"Okay. Where do they live?" Sakura asked.

"No idea." Kakashi admitted.

"Roshi tends to keep to himself. I met him about 40 years ago. Tried to get me to put on some skimpy piece of langerei back then and I broke his nose." Tsunade reminisced. "Goku on the other hand... no clue. After the 23rd world tournament he got married. Where he lives I'm not sure."

"So where is Roshi?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... I think he lives on a small island somewhere in the southern coast. Hard to remember honestly."

"Well shoot, let's go right now!" Naruto said.

"Hold it." Kakashi spoke.

"What? We got until Monday before school starts." Naruto protested.

"Which is the entire reason you are over in Dragon in the first place. You are there to learn and soak up the culture. Not get sidetracked with this Saiyan heritage."

"Oh come on! We can at least-"

"Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is right." Sakura replied.

"What? But Sakura-chan..."

"But nothing, Naruto. Yea I want to learn more about my heritage, but this is more important in the grand scheme of things."

"Thank you Sakura, for seeing things my way." Kakashi said.

"Somebody has to, I guess..." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Speaking of, I hope this means we won't have anymore "gas station" incidents." Kakashi said casually.

"EH?!" Both Naruto and Sakura said in shock.

"Oh no...King Furry told you...?" Sakura gasped.

"King Furry or his government haven't made the connection yet. Thank God. But our ANBU agents over in Dragon did."

"Hey, in my defense, he wouldn't let me use the bathroom without buying something. Oh, by the way, thanks for telling us that places here don't accept Ryo..."

"Don't change the subject. That was a very irresponsible thing you did. Naruto." Kakashi said in an ice cold tone.

"Hey, this isn't just my fault. He was going to let her wet her pants because they don't take Ryo." Naruto grumbled.

"He's got you there, Kakashi. Even I knew that." Tsunade said.

"The mission dossier spoke of Dragon's currency and King Furry should have told you. If anything else, you could have gone anywhere else to pee. You are both chunin. This behavior is inexcusable." Kakashi lectured.

"Maaan... this is bullshit... OWOWOWOWWW!" Naruto hollered in pain as Sakura twisted his ear.

"Speak to our Hokage with respect, idiot! You didn't have to knock the guy out!" Sakura scolded.

Kakashi sighed on the other line. "Moving on. You two should know that I have an unreleased number of ANBU agents stationed on both the continent and surrounding your perimeter. They have been working tirelessly for months to ensure that this exchange program is on the up and up. So you two will not put it all to waste by acting like a couple of hooligans. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes of course. We're sorry." Sakura said before twisting Naruto's ear again. "Aren't we?!" She growled to Naruto.

"Yeah yeah...we're sorry..." He said defeated.

"Good. Now I understand that the two of you also fancy yourselves as super heroes." Kakashi asked as the doorbell to their apartment rang.

"Hold on, someone is at the door." Sakura said as she got up to answer it.

She opened the door and saw no one there. Only a single brown package with Kakashi's scarecrow face symbol taped on top of it.

"What's this?"Sakura asked as she picked up the package and brought it inside. "What is this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just my silent, unofficial endorsement." He said with a smile on his face.

His students opened the box to reveal two ANBU masks. One designed to look like an orange fox and the other to look like a pink cat.

"Wait... you're actually okay with this?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Oh not at all. The seat of Hokage and the Village Hidden in the Leaves in no way condones vigilantism in any form. Especially in another sovereign nation." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with joy as he put on his mask.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Sakura gasped.

"Think of it as an ongoing training exercise issued by your former Jounin-sensei. You two are some of the strongest ninjas our village has ever produced. It wouldn't do well for the two of you to slack on your basic ninja skills. So perhaps if you were forced to fight in the shadows without anyone ever connecting you to your actions, that would be something." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh yea, that reminds me." Naruto started. "Since Sakura grew her tail, her power, speed and strength have tripled and she's stronger than me without transforming."

"I...am...?" Sakura breathed out.

"That's my apprentice." Tsunade smirked.

"Wait...how do you know, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I can sense it and so can Kurama." Naruto replied.

"So... how can you tell that I'm stronger than you?"

"Well we can spar if you have any doubts." Naruto offered.

"Um... yea, why not? I'm bored anyway." Sakura said.

"Awesome!"

"Well, wait a minute... where can we go?" Sakura asked.

"Shit, I don't know. Kaka-sensei, does this apartment come with a training room?"

"No, but it does have a pool."

"It does?" Sakura asked. She walked to the back window and saw a huge pool with an equally large deck around it. "Sweet!"

Naruto soon joined her and saw what she was looking at. "Nice!"

"What say we christen it?" Sakura smirked.

"Yes, I figured that you two would like that more than the flat screen with Netflix package. I had to negotiate really hard with King Furry to get you a pool so don't say that a never did anything for you... Hello...?" Kakashi said into the phone.

"I think they're off enjoying it." Tsunade smirked.

Meanwhile on the exact opposite side of the world. Two teens were splashing each other in their underwear.

There was several times that Sakura had to scold Naruto for staring at her, but she was the one who wore white underwear which made it all see through when they jumped into the water.

But, Sakura got to the point where she just didn't care anymore. It was hotter than hell outside and the water was nice and cool. Besides, she couldn't stay mad at Naruto when he wore those hilariously cute froggy boxers.

"Hey I thought we were going to spar?" Sakura asked.

"We are sparring! And I'm winning!" Naruto declared as he splashed Sakura right in the face.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Sakura laughed as she conjured a rather large wave of water that him directly.

"Oh, we're using jutsus are we?" Naruto smirked.

"No, I didn't even use chakra." Sakura said honestly.

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto said playfully as he held up a Rasengan.

"No Naruto wait!"

But Naruto had already slammed his Rasengan down into the water, creating a massive whirlpool in the center of it which quickly picked up Sakura in its current.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura hollered.

Naruto couldn't answer for he too became swept up in the whirlpool. "Woah woah WOAH!" He cried.

Sakura thinking quickly, flew through a set of hand signs. "Water style: Reverse Whirlpool Jutsu!"

Sakura's jutsu canceled out Naruto's jutsu and made the water calm again. Sad to say, this didn't calm Sakura down.

"You dumb ass..." Sakura growled.

"Wow...and to think I laughed when you said you were trying to master that jutsu." Naruto laughed.

"Look at the mess you made!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I mean, it's so very situational that you'd never think you would need it, but here we are..."

Sakura glared at him, her eyes flashing from green to solid teal and back.

Naruto gulped in fear. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"You best clean up this mess, lest we get in trouble." Sakura growled.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he created a dozen Shadow Clones who all immediately got to work fearing the pink haired one's wrath.

"Seriously... save that stuff for training." Sakura scolded.

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea I know you did." Sakura sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna dry off and clean up the kitchen."

When Sakura walked out of the pool, Naruto's jaw dropped like a lead brick as he saw her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh.. you're, um... missing something..." blood then started to seep from his nose.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. She looked at her chest, but it was still covered.

When she looked further down, that's when the horror struck her.

"ACK! MY PANTIES!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to cover herself.

"Yes you are..." Naruto said. All he could see was pink.

"W-where are they!" Sakura cried out as she tried to find them.

Naruto was snapped out of his dream like daze. "I don't know, I don't know!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the pool, only to fail to realize that he too was missing his bottom trunks.

Sakura looked at his lack of apparel and her nose started to bleed.

 _'Sweet sage, he's hung like a horse...'_ Sakura thought in awe.

 _'Thank you god, Kami, and even that bitch Kaguya!'_ Inner thought. _'Still wanna wait for that ring?'_ Inner smirked.

 _'I don't even know now...'_

She saw it wiggle.

 _'Holy shit, that big bastard would split me in half!'_

 _'You like it, don't lie.'_ Inner teased.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Huh? What?"

"Someone is at the door!" Naruto said frantically.

 **Knock knock knock!**

"Well I can't answer it!"

"I know! Go hide!"

"You do the same! Come on!" Sakura said quickly as she dashed into the bedroom with Naruto in tow, leaving one of the clones to go answer the door.

Sakura quickly shut the door and put her ear to it, Naruto doing the same.

The clone opened the door to a short and balding man with cheeks as sweet as cranberries.

"Can I help you?" Clone Naruto asked.

The man held up a sopping wet pair of boxer shorts with cute little green froggies printed on them.

"Do these belong to you?" The man sneered.

Oh, so that's where they went." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Had I known a couple of brats would be staying here, I never would have agreed to this arrangement." The man growled.

He stepped inside without waiting to be invited in, forcing Naruto's clone to stand aside at his rudeness.

He looked up and down at all the walls and furniture. Naruto had seen his type before. His old apartment back home had an arrogant bastard for a landlord as well. Always looking for imperfections or voids in the warranty. Never so that he could kick you out, but so that he could charge you extra for the month for the repairs he would never do.

About the only thing the man saw was a few dirty dishes.

He scoffed to himself before addressing the clone. "I am Michael Scarlett, the proprietor of these exceptional apartments you stand within." The man said, trying to sound as suave and sophisticated as possible despite failing at each.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced.

"Yes...and where is Sakura Haruno? I was told to expect you both."

"She's in the bathroom, taking a shower." The clone said.

Sakura took that as her queue to quickly make her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

 _'Might as well take one while I'm at it.'_ Sakura thought.

The landlord heard the shower running and was seemingly convinced.

"Ah, yes... Your trip must have been tiring."

"In its own special way." The clone shrugged.

"That being said, I'll be brief. I have a strict set of rules here. No parties, no loud music after 9pm, I expect this place to be kept clean at all times, and no rough housing. If I find this place looking remotely close to a shithole, I will notify King Furry and toss you both out on your rears. Is that understood?"

"Uh, yes sir." The clone replied.

"Good." The landlord said before making his way to the door. He paused for a moment. "Enjoy your stay..." he said before closing the door behind him.

"Stuck up prick." The clone muttered before dispelling.

The real Naruto received his clones memories and then stood outside the bathroom. "All clear, Sakura-chan." He called out.

"Okay! I'm in the shower!" Sakura replied.

"Heads up, our landlord is a stuck up prick!" Naruto informs.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!"

Sakura looked out the glass window of the shower to see that she neglected to grab a change of clothes. But with the shower directly across from the door, Naruto would get full view of her assets.

 _'Shit... I don't know what to do...'_

 _'Well, you got a good, long look at his package, so it's only fair he gets to see you.'_ Inner commented.

The next thing she thought about was a towel, but she forgot that, too.

 _'Doesn't look like I've got a choice...'_ Sakura thought. "Naruto?! Can you help me out?! I forgot to grab a towel and a change of clothes!"

"Sure thing Sakura!" He called back before handing her a towel through a crack in the door.

"You're...um... you need to come in here... I'm too far away from the door." Sakura said nervously.

"Can't you just get out of the shower and pick it up?" Naruto naively asked.

"And slip and fall on my ass?"

 _ **'Kit, you are an idiot.'**_

 _'What are you talking about? She's a ninja, she's not that clumsy.'_

 ** _'That's not the point. She's butt naked in a completely see through shower and she's inviting you in. You may not have noticed, but when you lost your boxers, her eyes were glued to your junk and I could have sworn she was drooling. Get me?'_**

 _'...Do you think she was hungry again?'_ Naruto thought, thinking back to how she devoured his home cooking.

 ** _'Yea, for your dick.'_** Kurama smirked.

Little did they know, Sakura heard everything and her face was as red ad a cherry and she silently agreed with Kurama.

 _'Damn girl, just invite him in and snack on his sausage already.'_ Inner thought.

 _'No, I am going to wait damn it.'_

 _'Yea, sure you are.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'I am. We confessed our feelings, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give it all up in one go!'_

 _'You suuuure?'_ Inner teased as she let the image of Naruto's junk flash into Sakura's mind.

The other side of the door, Naruto and Kurama screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I just had a huge dick flash through my head, it was weird!"

 _'Oops...'_ Sakura blushed.

"Ummm... Mybad..." Sakura said sheepishly. "That was... um..."

 _'I mean I might have exaggerated it a little.'_ Inner thought.

 _'No, I don't think you did...'_ Sakura thought.

"Wait...that was...me?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Um...maybe...?"

"Y-your...not mad...?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I be mad? You got what many men dream of having." Sakura said simply.

"I don't know, it's just a bit...weird."

"Hey, to be fair, you saw me so we're even as far as I'm concerned."

Sakura opened the door to the shower and carefully walked to the door. She used her tail to grab the towel from Naruto's hand.

"I'll be out shortly."

 _'Did she just use her tail like a hand?'_ Naruto thought. _'Why did I find that slightly hot?'_

"I heard that!" Sakura called.

"Ahh! How do we turn this off? I want my own private thoughts again."

"I don't know! This is why I want to find out more about my heritage!"

"You're the one who agreed with what Kakashi was saying!" Naruto argued back.

"Yes I know I did and I'm regretting it. You know what? Fuck it. Let's get our school supplies and go look for Roshi."

"But what about our super hero work?"

"We can save that for at night."

"You sure? Where do we start looking anyway?"

"Lady Tsunade said he's on an island off the southern coast. So that's where we should start."

"The southern coast? Of the continent? Isn't the southern coast like... thousands of miles long?" Naruto pointed out.

"With our senjutsu we should be able to find him. Plus, you can fly."

"Well yeah, but that's still a lot of ocean to cover. And I have no idea what his Chakra signature is."

"Simple, his will be higher than the others."

"Oooh..." Naruto said impressed.

Sakura turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her. Unfortunately for her, it stopped just below her hips, barely covering her womanhood.

"Geez... find a small enough towel?"

"It was the only one I could fine...I mean find." Naruto said as he stared.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Put your eyes back in your sockets, perv."

"You're the one thinking about my dick all the time!" He fired back.

Sakura blushed. "Uhhh...w-well, I mean..."

Naruto smirked. "Yea, got ya. Who's the perv now?"

"Still you." She huffed out her cheeks.

"Hey then that just makes you just as much of a perv."

"Hey! It's not like I'm sucking you off!" Sakura spat.

Naruto just blushed. "Okay, this just went to a weird place."

Sakura blushed as she realized what she said. "Sorry..."

 _'We need to restore the status quo. Hit him.'_ Inner thought. Sakura then lightly punched Naruto into the couch cushions.

"Ow! That hurt..." Naruto whined.

"Well that's what you get for ogling me like that." Sakura smirked with a wink.

 _'Bitch, you like it.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'He doesn't need to know that.'_

 _ **'We heard that.'**_ Kurama thought.

 _'DAMMIT!'_

Sakura cleared her throat. "Moving on, I'm gonna get dressed."

"W-while I'm still in here?" Naruto stuttered, slightly hoping he would get a show.

Sakura then proceeded to flipping the couch on top of Naruto and then retreated to their bedroom and locked the door.

 _'Does that answer your question?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Bluntly, yes...'_ Naruto groaned in his head.

 _'You'll get to see me whenever you want...when I say so.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'That sounds fair...'_

Within half an hour they were both dressed and out on the patio.

"You ready Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he squatted down to let Sakura climb aboard.

"Yup, let's go." Sakura said as she climbed on Naruto's back.

Naruto exploded into his golden sage mode, enveloping them both in his golden Chakra.

 _'So warm...'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto smiled. "I'll always keep you warm, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face furiously blushed and buried her face into Naruto's shoulder blades. "Just go! I wanna find this Roshi quick so I can have my own private thoughts again!"

 _'Yeah! We wanna think about Naruto's dick in peace!'_ Inner thought.

"Alright then!" Naruto exploded into the air and headed to the southern coast

Sakura gripped him tight and soon they found themselves within sight of the ocean.

Then Sakura felt something.

"Naruto! Do you feel that?!" Sakura called. "Sense... 4, no. 6 very strong energy signatures nearby!"

"Yeah! 3 of them are much stronger than me!" Naruto replied.

"Should we check them out?!"

Naruto was about to answer yes when and overwhelming force came upon them and slammed into him.

Naruto and Sakura and knocked loose from each other. The man back flips to right himself in the air to see his attacker.

"What the hell?" Naruto mutters as he gazes upon the largest and most muscle clad man he has ever seen. His shoulders were wider than cars and his hair glowed an unsettling green hue. The man himself had an enraged look on his face. As if the very sight of Naruto was enough to cause him to see red.

"KAKAROT!" The man bellowed at Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto replied.

 _'NARUTO!'_ Sakura cried out for him, causing him to remember that she was in free fall.

"SAKURA!"

As Sakura fell to her certain doom, she was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted before throwing her straight up in the air to dodge an incoming energy blast. Naruto then caught Sakura again and made them both dive towards the ground.

"Who the hell is that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's built like a brick shithouse!" Naruto yelled as they flew down towards land.

"RAAAAAHH!" The hulk of a man screamed as he shot a massive Ki blast at Naruto.

Naruto extended out his Chakra cloak into a giant hand to grab the blast before it reached them.

Sadly, the blast was stronger than Naruto's chakra cloak and passed right through it, hitting them both head on.

"Aahhh!" Naruto cried as he shielded Sakura from the blast.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

The huge man then rushed the two of them and drove his gargantuan fist into Naruto's back, knocking out, his cloak disappearing.

Thinking fast, Sakura took a kunai with an explosive tag and lobbed it at the man and detonated it just as it was right next to his ear.

"GAAAHHH!" The behemoth cried as he clutched his ears.

akura quickly shifted her body until she had Naruto on her back as the ground came closer to her.

 _'Shit, this is gonna hurt.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Clear your mind and channel your energy to your feet and legs.'_ Inner instructed.

' _Huh? What will that do?'_

 _'Just do it.'_

But before Sakura could do anything, the hulk of a man slammed them to where they crashed into the ground.

Sakura hit first and very hard. She cried out in pain as she tried to roll Naruto off her.

 _'Ugh... Naruto wasn't kidding. This guy is insanely strong...'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Told you.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'How can we fight this guy?'_

 _'We could wear him down with big attacks. Your fists and my Rasengans.'_

 _'That works, plus you can summon Kurama if you need to.'_

 _'I don't think that would be a good idea in this city. Not enough space.'_

 _'Damn... alright then'_

 _'I could summon my toads and you your slugs.'_

 _'Then let's do-'_ Sakura stopped when Naruto was blasted off of her and the man proceeded to pummel him in the ground.

"Son of a-" Naruto gave the man an uppercut, staggering him backwards. He then proceeded to engage him in hand to hand combat.

The large man rushed Naruto and clothesline him with his arm, slamming the blond through a stone wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Something snapped inside her and and ran up to the man, concentrating all her energy into her right fist to deliver a teeth rattling right hook to the man's face, sending him flying through a nearby building. Without wasting a second, she then ran over to the pile of rubble where Naruto was.

Unbeknownst to the Ninjas, 6 people descended from the sky around the large man.

"That's enough, Broly!" A man clad in orange and blue shouted, causing Sakura to turn around.

"W-who are they...?" Sakura asked.

One of the other fighters turned around and saw the two that had engaged Broly first. The one with pink hair was looking right at them.

"Leave, now! You'll die if you don't!" He shouted at Sakura.

At first Sakura wanted to object, but some lingering presence kept her from doing so. She felt as if some far off body part of her's was in pain. She looked back in time to see Naruto cough up blood. She knew then what her priorities were.

The man that shouted at her, clad in blue, suddenly exploded in a golden aura, his eyes turning teal and his once black hair was golden blond.

"LEAVE NOW!" He shouted again.

 _'Just like the people from the Cell Games...'_ Sakura thought in awe.

Sakura steeled her face and nodded. She picked Naruto up over her shoulder and leaped away, but not before the man in blue caught a look at her tail.

 _'She's a Saiyan...'_ he thought before engaging Broly.

Broly batted away the man in blue and focused on the man in orange.

"Today, you will die, Kakarot..." Broly sneered.

"My name is Goku! Only certain friends call me Kakarot." Said the man now known as Goku.

Sakura was close enough to hear that and she stopped dead in her tracks.

 _'Goku...?'_ Sakura thought.

"Kakarot, that name does not befit a Saiyan warrior." The man in blue spandex said.

 _'What?! T-they're Saiyan's...?'_ Now Sakura really didn't want to leave. She had found her Saiyan brethren.

 _'Forget about that! We gotta save our hubby.'_ Inner said sternly.

Sakura cursed herself on how she was on the verge of changing her mind.

 _'Right.'_ Sakura replied as she dashed away from the battle zone.

Her heels dug into the concrete slabs of the roads as she was weighed down by Naruto's limp unconscious body. She could feel his shallow breathing on her neck which was the only reassurance she had that he was still alive.

 _'Hang in there, hun. I'll heal you soon.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Freaking hun? 5 hours into the relationship and you're already giving him pet names.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'I love him and dammit, I will keep him alive, even if I have to give my own life for him.'_

 _ **'Aw, that's so sweet.'**_ Kurama thought.

 _'Kurama, you're inside him. How bad is he?'_

 ** _'Oh he's knocked out like a light.'_** Kurama reported.

 _'I meant injury wise.'_

 ** _'Not good. He's got a punctured lung and a ruptured spleen. 9 broken ribs and several fractures in his spine.'_**

 _'And his breathing is still steady?! What is this idiot made of?'_

 _ **'That's my doing. I'm doing my best to keep him alive.'**_

 _'Good, good. See if you can work on stabilizing him until I get far enough from this battle.'_

 ** _'Done and done.'_** Kurama said as he continued to seep more of his Chakra into Naruto's system.

 _'Thank you. I owe you a prime rib roast for this.'_

 ** _'I don't eat.'_**

 _'You'll want to, trust me. I won't take no for an answer.'_

 ** _'Fine. Just save Kit's life and therefore mine.'_**

 _'Done and done.'_

It didn't take long for Sakura to reach a clearing far away from the battle.

'This should be good enough.' Sakura thought. She gently laid Naruto on the ground and got right to work.

Her Chakra began working in conjunction with Kurama's to maximize both their healing efforts.

 _ **'I got the spine and spinal cord.'**_

 _'I've got his lungs.'_

 _'And I've got...nothing...'_ Inner thought.

 ** _'who was that?'_** Kurama asked.

 _'Never you mind. Just heal Naruto.'_ Sakura replied.

 **BOOOOM**

A massive explosion sounded from the battlefield. Sakura looked over to see a massive dome of green energy blinding the horizon.

"Holy shit..." Sakura breathed out.

 _ **'Sakura, focus.'**_ Kurama said.

 _'Right!'_ Sakura replied. This was no different than healing Naruto during the Battle of the Biiju, when she had to service him while the rest of the Shinobi Alliance fought the 10 Tails.

 _'Lungs are done, moving to spleen.'_

 _ **'Almost finished with the spine and I'll move to the ribs.'**_

 _'Ya know something? You'd make a good medic.'_ Sakura said.

 _ **'No thanks. I know the shit you deal with at the hospital.'**_ Kurama said firmly.

Sakura sighed. _'Yea... It can be rather trying and thankless at times...'_

 ** _'Besides, my Chakra would only work on Kit.'_**

 _'Fair enough.'_

Another explosion rang out from the battlefield, this time, it was a large blue beam that soared over her head. She saw the hulking man caught in the beam as it shot out into space.

"Woah... Those guys are good..." Sakura gasped out.

 ** _'Probably could have used them against Madara and the 10 Tails. Would have made that battle so much easier.'_** Kurama thought.

Then a thought occurred to Sakura as she felt their powers. _'You know something? I thought I recognized their powers. These are the guys who were fighting that Majin Buu guy.'_

 ** _'How can you tell? That was on the other side of the world and you're not a sensor ninja.'_**

 _'I have enough sensory skills to pick out strong energy levels and theirs feel very familiar. It was kinda hard not to feel their power as strong as they are.'_

 _ **'Right, well whatever. His spine is done.'**_

 _'Just finished the spleen, he's stable now.'_

 ** _'I guess now I just have to wake him up.'_** Kurama said before going silent for almost a minute.

 _'Well...?'_ Sakura thought impatiently.

 ** _'Hey, I'm poking him as much as I can.'_**

 _'Ha!'_ Inner laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'I'll take care of it.'_ She said as she bent over to whisper in his ear. "Get up! Ichiraku's is on fire!" She shouted.

"THE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he shot upward with his kunai ready for action.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Glad your up."

Naruto frantically looked at her. "Sakura, we've got to save Ayame and her father! They know the recipes!"

"it's not on fire you bonehead. I only said that to get you to wake up"

"Oh my god..." Naruto gasped. "Don't scare me like that, Sakura-chan."

"The more important question is, how are you feeling?"

Naruto looked himself over. "Stiff, but okay. Wait, where is that guy that attacked us?!"

"Gone." Sakura said simply.

"Gone? You beat him?"

"Yea, I wish. No, the 6 energy levels we sensed arrived and took care of him."

"What 6 energy levels?"

"The ones we sensed before we were attacked."

"Well I can't sense them now. They're gone." Naruto said.

"I know..." Sakura sighed. "But I was able to find out a few thing about one of them."

"Like what?"

"One of them was Goku."

Naruto went wide eyed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. That's what he called himself to that big guy who I heard them say was named Broly."

Before Naruto could speak, Sakura still had more. "There was a short guy in blue spandex that called him a Saiyan. I think we found who we need to look for."

"Well then let's go after them." Naruto said as he tried to get up, only for a shooting pain to go up his torso.

"Oh no you don't, we're taking you right back to the apartment for some rest." Sakura said firmly.

"Awe! Come on, I feel fine!"

"No. We're going back and if you keep complaining, you'll be eating my food pills every night for a week." Sakura threatened.

"But Sakura, what about your heritage...?"

Sakura breathed deeply. "Your well being takes priority over some species I learned about this morning."

"If you say so..." Naruto said.

"Yes I do say so. So lets get you...woah..." When Sakura stood up, she began to feel dizzy.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm... I'm fine... I'll...I'll be..." Sakura then went limp and collapsed in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day passed into late the next, Sakura stirred awake. Her head was throbbing badly and the light from the windows only made it worse.

"Ugh... The hell happened..." She moaned out.

She looked around and saw that she was alone in a rather comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. It took a second for her to realize that it was the master bedroom in hers and Naruto's apartment.

 _'He..got me back home...?'_ She thought, unaware that Naruto heard her.

 _'Sakura-chan? You're up!?'_ He thought. Sakura could hear stomping and something being knocked over in the living room before Naruto burst open the bedroom door.

"Hey... What happened...?" Sakura said weakly.

"You passed out after healing me. I had to fly us back home to the apartment and nursed you back to health as best I could." He explained as he reached over to pull out a cold water bucket with a rag. Sakura could see multiple rags scattered on the floor.

"How long was I out?"

"For two days. I had to call us in sick to take care of you." Naruto said.

"Wait, we missed our first day of school?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We did. And technically we are about to miss our second." Naruto mentioned.

"Like hell we are!" Sakura exclaimed. She swiftly uncovered herself from the blankets to see her in nothing but her underwear. "The hell?! You took my clothes off?!"

"They were all sweaty and dirty!" He defended.

Sakura was going to protest further, but even she had to agree that he was in the right. It also seemed like he cleaned her up as well.

"You bathed me too, didn't you..."

"I swear to god I wasn't looking." He said as his nose began to bleed from the memory.

Sakura sighed deeply. She knew he was lying, but its not like she wouldn't have done the same if the situation was reversed. "It's fine, Naruto. It was a very sweet thing for you to do."

"Really? I'm not gonna get punched for it?" He sighed in relief.

"In all honesty, I would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. But anyway, lets get ready."

"You...would have?" Naruto breathed out.

"Of course I would. Don't you remember what I told you during the 4th war?"

"Yeah...I do." He smiled.

"Alright then. And its evident that you are willing to do the same for me..." Sakura smiled.

Sakura got up out of bed and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. "Thank you..."

"I would do anything for you, you know." Naruto replied.

"I know... I guess I never really thought about what that meant until now."

 _ **'Hey lovebirds, hate to spoil the moment, but you've got 45 minutes to get to class.'** _ Kurama interrupted.

"Shit... alright let's get ready." Sakura pulled out a fresh set of clothes, but stopped for a moment. "Should I wear something simple or go all out?"

"For school?!" Naruto called back as he rummaged through his own scrolls full of clothes.

"Duh! what else?"

"I mean, I've got no idea, but what do you think you should wear for school?"

"Going by what I've seen just being around town I'm thinking a simple t-shirt and some capris. Maybe couple it with a pair of sandals. But I have also seen some girls in the area where like a sun dress with some small heels. Should I even go with makeup?"

"I'd go without. You don't normally wear makeup, right?" Naruto said as he pulled out the exact same blank and orange jacket to match his 8 other pairs.

"Yeah actually I do. You mean you haven't noticed after this whole time?"

"No! I thought your face was always that pretty!"

"Well that's very sweet of you to say but I've always worn makeup. It wasn't a lot but it was there."

"Well I didn't notice any when I cleaned your face."

"Well honestly you're pretty much Captain oblivious no offense. I wouldn't expect you to notice. I think I'll just go a little bit light with some mascara and then some light colored lipstick and call it good."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said as he desperately searched for anything that wasn't orange.

Sakura on the other hand, pulled out some clean underwear, a red tshirt, jean capris and some simple tan sandals. She quickly stripped off her underwear and put on the fresh set, followed by her pants after poking a hole in the back for her tail.

"Now, what am I going to do with you..." Sakura mused as she held her tail.

Naruto just gave up and put on his usual outfit. With his blue sandals, orange pants, and a blue shirt with a spiral on it over his black and orange jacket. Minus his weapon pouches of course.

Sakura had just finished with her makeup and put on her shirt. To add to everything, she took a hair tie and put her pink locks in a ponytail and tied her headband on.

"All finished. What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Like the girl next door." Naruto said as he messed up his hair. "What about me?"

"Really, Naruto? It's supposed to be hot out today and you're going to wear that? Put on a orange tshirt and a pair of shorts. I know you have some."

"It's January outside." Naruto protested.

"Yeah and we're in the tropics... That means the weather here is warmer than back at home."

"Well its gotten chilly since you were knocked out."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She turned to look out the window and saw snowflakes falling and the streets were covered in snow.

"Fuck me sideways..."

Using her transformation jutsu, she was now dressed in a red sweater, blue jeans and brown boots.

With that, the two of them headed out the door into the snowy sidewalks.

"This is ridiculous. Just the other day, we were swimming in our pool." Sakura protested.

"Tell me about it. The weatherman said it was a freak blizzard front. First one in ten years for Satan city." Naruto said as he trudged through the ankle high snow.

"I hope so. Glad we don;t have far to walk."

"Well don't get your hopes up. They're predicting this weather pattern to continue throughout the month of January."

"For fucks sake..." Sakura groaned.

Thankfully their suffering was short lived as they only had to walk a mile to school. A single three story building surrounded by large open fields including a soccer field and a baseball diamond.

"Wow. Nice place." Sakura commented.

As they made their way to the door, they were bumped out of the way by a girl running past them.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "Come on, Gohan! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" The boy known as Gohan replied as he ran up to the girl.

"That was rude." Sakura commented as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Don't worry about them. They've probably got a lot more tardies than us." Naruto shrugged.

"You're right. Let's head over to the front office and grab our schedules." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and the two of them walked towards the office. Sakura's mind wandered as they walked. _'That guy looked very familiar.'_ she thought.

 _'How so?'_ Naruto asked.

 _'I don't know. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't place it.'_ Sakura thought as they reached the front office. There a kindly old reception lady got them situated with their schedules.

After they got their schedules, noting that they shared pretty much every class, they made their way to their homeroom class.

As the two walked in, the two that bumped into them stared at them and gasped.

 _'Gohan. Those are the two we saved from Broly.'_ The girl thought to him.

 _'I know, Videl. My dad said the girl with the pink hair has a lot of hidden power.'_ Gohan replied.

 _'S-she does...? Does that mean what I think it means?'_

 _'Maybe, let's just keep quiet about it for now until we know more.'_

 _'Right.'_ Videl agreed.

"Holy crap...I know you." Naruto stated.

"Me...?" Gohan pointed to himself, but Naruto ignored him and stepped closer to Videl.

"You're Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan!" He exclaimed.

"Uh...yea that's me." Videl said.

"I saw your WMA tournament highlights. You're amazing." Naruto praised.

"Well, thank you, but to be fair, I was destroyed at the last tournament."

"Well it was just the junior division. But your other matches were brilliant. Especially that spinning kick against Packon in the West City Tournament."

 _'When did you have time to watch those? You only heard about her a couple of days ago.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'I watched a special on her while you were unconscious.'_ Naruto explained as he hastily dung out a pad of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

Videl had to laugh at the sudden request. "Sure, why not?" Videl scribbled down her name on the note pad and handed it back to Naruto.

"Say, when are you going to be fighting again? I'd love to come watch you compete." Naruto asked.

"Actually this summer. The 26th WMA tournament is coming up and Gohan here has been training me." Videl said.

"Aww, nothing more recent?" Naruto pouted.

"Not really. Except for when my dad hosts his martial arts show. He keeps trying to get me involved in it, but I don't want to be a part of it."

"Aw man, I'd love to see you fight live..." Naruto sighed.

"Ah...okay...me and Gohan are just gonna sit down then...catch you later." Videl said as she pushed him up to their seats. Leaving Naruto and Sakura outside the classroom. Sakura then slapped Naruto across the chest.

"What the heck was that about?"

"I'm a fan of hers?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I can see that. Since when are you such a gushy fan boy of hers?" Sakura demanded.

"Fan boy?! I am not!" Naruto protested.

"Yea, you are actually. She's like Sasuke and you're Ino." Sakura teased.

 _ **'Or Sasuke and you.'** _ Kurama thought.

"Zip it fuzzy." Sakura snapped.

"My word!" A new voice said. Naruto and Sakura looked over and then down at the short man with glasses and a messy beard.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, that wasn't directed at you!" Sakura apologized frantically.

"I dare say I scarcely see another soul whom could fit the description of 'fuzzy'. Is this anyway to greet your homeroom teacher?"

"No no! I swear I didn't even know you were there! Honestly!"

"She was talking to me, sir. It's a nickname she came up with back when we were kids." Naruto interjected.

"Oh, my apologies then. Seems I jumped the gun as it were." The short man chuckled good naturedly.

The man walked inside with Naruto and Sakura following behind.

 _'Thanks for the save. I owe you big.'_ Sakura thought warmly.

 _'Anytime.'_ Naruto thought as they were led to the front of the classroom.

"Ah yes. You are both Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno, correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." Sakura responded.

"Splendid. I am Mr. Fuzzybottom..." Naruto snorted. "...your homeroom teacher and I teach literature on the second floor."

Sakura struggled not to let out a laugh at the risk of being rude. "Pleased to meet you, sir. I wanted to apologize for our absence yesterday."

"Yes, I understand that the both of you came down with a terrible case of Whooping Cough. Education is important but we must always look after our health, first and foremost."

 _'Whooping Cough, Naruto?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'What?'_

"You are so right, sir. I say the same thing at the Hospital." Sakura agreed.

 _'Whooping Cough is for babies!'_

 _'Well I was watching Videl fight yesterday, the announcer kept mentioning "opening up a can of Whoop-ass," so...'_

 _'Ugh...whatever.'_

"Hospital? Are you working as an intern?" The teacher asked.

"Huh? No. Back in the Leaf Village, I'm a doctor." Sakura stated proudly.

"A doctor? My my, you must be a child prodigy."

"She is, more or less. She was trained by none other than Granny Tsunade." Naruto gloated.

"He means Tsunade Senju." Sakura clarified.

"Oh my, THE Tsunade Senju, of the Three Legendary Sannin? I was unaware that she was a medical expert." Mr. Fuzzybottom said in astonishment.

"She leads the Leaf Hospital and was our former 5th Hokage." Sakura said.

"Astounding... To be trained by one of the legendary Sannin is truly remarkable."

"I wasn't the only one. Naruto here was trained buy the...late...Toad Sage Jirayia." Sakura said with a heavy heart, knowing that was still a sensitive subject for Naruto.

"I see. Anyway, we must get class underway." He said as he turned towards his class. "Attention students!"

Everyone's attention turned to the front of the room.

"We have two new transfer students from Element. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

'Edward Fuzzybottom, phone call on line one in the teachers lounge.' A voice said over the intercom.

"Oh, bother... Can I trust the lot of you to behave while I take that?"

"Yes sir." The class responded in unison.

Once the teacher left, almost instantly, Naruto was swarmed by the girls in this class, Sakura as well with the guys.

"Hey babe, love the pink hair." One jock said to Sakura.

"Babe? Sorry, but only one man can call me that and you aint him." Sakura stated.

"Oh my gosh, you're like, SOOOO tall! Can I feel you're muscles?!" One valley girl asked Naruto.

"I...rather you didn't. I'm sore from the other day." Naruto said.

"Come on, girl. I can show you a really great time. I just did an engine swap in my convertible and it does the quarter mile in 8 seconds." Another jock said.

"Your what does what? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Said jock put is arm around Sakura. "My car, babe. It's super fast."

"Move your arm before I break it..." Sakura growled.

"Yea, Jenner. Back off. She is a ninja you know." Another guy said.

"Ah what do you know, wimp? Like some girl co-OOOOWWWW!"

Sakura twisted the jocks arm after removing it from her. "What were you saying?" Sakura said in a sweet tone.

The other girls looked on at what Sakura was doing and snickered. They all knew how much of an ass Jenner was and it was so satisfying to see him get put in his place.

Meanwhile, Videl and Gohan watched the scene unfold with keen eyes.

"She has some skills. I'm interested to see what more she can do." Videl said.

"She has a lot of power that's for sure. I'd say she is on par with Nappa when he and Vegeta first came to Earth." Gohan said.

"I don't know how powerful he was, but I would say she could match Krillen." Videl said."The one that concerns me is Naruto over there." Gohan said grimly.

"Yea, I sensed it too. There is something very evil inside him." Videl agreed.

"I think we should keep an eye on them, Naruto especially."

"Agreed."

Gohan took a sip from his water bottle while Videl leaned back in her chair. _'You wanna have sex this weekend?'_ Videl thought, causing Gohan to spit out his water.

 _'W-what?!'_

Videl laughed. _'I was just teasing, relax.'_

Gohan sighed in relief, but then remembered something. _'About that... you might want to stay home next weekend.'_

 _'Full moon?'_ Videl asked.

 _'Full moon...'_

 _'Right. Got ya.'_ Videl replied.

They looked back and saw that one of the girls had convinced Naruto to lift them up, causing one girl to be lifted up by her feet by one of Naruto's hands.

"Wow! You're so strong!" The girl giggled in delight.

"Well...I'm not actually trying yet. You're just so light." Naruto admitted.

 _'So, you hate being swarmed by fangirls, huh?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'I could say the same for you. Looks like this school isn't short on guys who love a girl who could kick their ass.'_

 _'I have no qualms in breaking a few bones, especially if they get too frisky.'_

 _'I think they enjoy it.'_ Naruto thought, seeing as Sakura's fanclub seemed to have grown in size.

 _'Well, I have a guy in my life. You should be over here defending me ya know.'_

 _'You really want me to?'_

 _'Nah, I think I got it from-EEP!'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when one guy grabbed her ass.

"Yea, She's got a firm one." The jock laughed, causing his buddies to do the same.

Naruto charged over and grabbed that jock's hand, squeezing it to the point of breaking it. "AAUGH!" The dumb jock cried.

 **"Don't touch my mate!"** Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

 _'N-Naruto...?'_ Sakura thought. He rarely sounded like that unless he was extremely pissed.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl saw this and got ready to move in.

"To be fair, he was asking for it." Videl said.

"I know, but that evil energy is becoming more prominent. Stay alert." Gohan advised.

Naruto looked back at Sakura to see if she was okay.

 _'I'm fine, Naruto. Are you okay?'_ She asked.

 _ **'I...I...'** _ He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. _'I'm fine...'_

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and went to tend to the guy with the broken hand.

"Sorry about my boyfriend. He's very protective of me. Here, I'll fix you up so long as you don't grab my ass again. Only Naruto is allowed to do that." Sakura offered.

"Get away from me you freaks!" The boy cried.

"Just relax, it won't hurt in the slightest." Sakura said in a calm tone.

The scared boy looked at her, while still fearful, his hand did hurt a lot and he was paying attention when she said she's a doctor. So, warily, he let Sakura take his hand.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise." Sakura said professionally. She charged her green healing chakra into her other hand and placed it on the jocks broken one, earning an awe stricken gasp from the crowd.

 _'Geez, Naruto. You really did a number on him.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'He deserved it...'_ Naruto grumbled.

' _I know he did, that's why I'm not pounding you into putty.'_

 _'I don't know what came over me...'_

 _ **'Oh that was me. My bad.'** _ Kurama spoke up.

 _'Please try to refrain from doing that, Kurama. I don;t want to keep doing this.'_ Sakura asked.

 _ **'Not my fault me and Kit were of the same mindset.'**_

 _'Still, please try to stay calm.'_

Sakura then wen't back to focusing on her work, within no time, she was done.

"There, how does that feel?" Sakura asked.

The boy tried a few practice squeezes and was surprised when it felt good as new. "Holy crap, this feels amazing."

"Woooooww..." The majority of the crowd said in awe.

"Like I said, Please forgive my boyfriend. He's an overprotective idiot, but he's a lovable idiot." Sakura then grabbed Naruto's ear. "Don't you have something to say?!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried.

"Good." Sakura smiled as she released his ear.

That was when a girl with her left leg in a full cast came up to Sakura. "Um... Can you check my leg?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, of course. What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was in a car accident and my leg got pinned..."

"Oh my... Of course I'll fix it right up for you." Sakura said with sympathy.

Sakura took a nearby chair and brought it to her. "Take a seat right here. Actually, wait a minute." Sakura then looked around and saw that the classroom desks were actually counter tops in symmetrical rows. "Lay down on this, I'll give you a hand."

The girl nodded and hopped up on the makeshift medical table and laid down. Sakura then scanned the girls leg and shook her head.

"Compound fracture of the femur and a tib-fib fracture. not easy, but I'll fix you right up."

"Thank you..." the girl said happily.

"I will need to cut the cast off, though." Sakura informed.

"Just do it...I want to be free of this thing."

Sakura nodded and created a chakra blade in her fingertips. She carefully cut the cast off and got right to work.

After a few minutes, she was finishing up and did a quick scan of the girls body.

"You have a couple of cracked ribs as well. Want me to fix them?"

"Please." the girl asked.

The ribs were easier to fix than the leg. In less than a minute, she was done.

"There, all better." Sakura smiled.

girl bent her knee for the first time in over a month and then tried to put weight on it.

She was able to stand without any trouble or pain. She was so happy that she cried tears of joy as she glomped Sakura in a hug.

"T-thank you..." She cried happily.

Sakura gently returned the hug, as she had done so with so many other patients. "You're quite welcome."

Videl shot out of her chair. "Amazing... She has the same healing abilities as Dende..." She gasped out.

"Not quite. Her energy was different than what Dende uses." Gohan said.

Sakura heard Gohan speak and looked up. She had realized who he was right then and there.

pulled away from the girl and smiled. "Can you excuse me please?" She asked as she left the group. Naruto took that as his cue to show off to keep the others entertained.

Sakura made her way to Gohan, hoping to get some questions answered.

"Hi... I believe I saw you two the other day." Sakura started.

"Oh yea? Where from?" Videl asked.

"The day that big hulk of a man attacked me and Naruto." Sakura whispered.

Both Gohan and Videl looked at one another and nodded.

 _'I'm talking to you via telepathy. It's a more private form of communication.'_ Gohan said.

 _'Yea, I know. Me and Naruto use a similar form.'_ Sakura replied.

 _'Well listen. I saw the news reports of you two causing trouble at a gas station on Amembo island. I don't care who you think you are or how strong you are, keep your noses clean around here, or else.'_ Videl threatened and Gohan agreed.

 _'Wait a minute, hold on...'_ Sakura thought before they cut the connection.

"I still have questions I want answered." Sakura said firmly. But in that instant, they vanished without a trace

"Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto perked up and went to Sakura's side. "What's up?"

"Look over there." Sakura pointed at two empty seats.

"Okay?"

 _'Where are they? They were right there!'_

 _'Who were?'_

 _'That Videl Satan and...I think his name was Gohan. They're not here anymore and I was just talking to them!'_

 _'What did they want?'_

 _'I came to them for answers. They were at the fight with Broly.'_

 _'No way, so then why did they leave?'_

 _'They refused to answer my questions. They're hiding something, especially Gohan. I didn't tell you the transformation he has.'_

 _'What transformation? What are you talking about?'_

 _'While you were knocked out, he had this transformation. His hair changed from black to gold and his eyes changed color. Plus his power was highter than anything we've ever faced combined.'_

 _'You're shitting me.'_

 _'I wouldn't shit you, you're my favorite turd.'_ Sakura smirked.

 _'Please never say that again. Seriously.'_

 _'Anyway, I'm completely serious. He made the 10 tails look like a common thug.'_

 _'The 10 Tails could have split the planet in two.'_

 _'I know...'_

Naruto gulped. Sure, he felt Majin Buu's energy and that was really something. But for this guy he doesn't even know that could compare the Ten Tails to a common thug? There was no way he could hope to match someone like that, unless...

 _'What about compared to my highest form?'_

 _'Uh... I don't really know off hand. remind me which one that is again.'_

 _'Well my Golden Sage mode.'_

 _'Oh right...hmmm...I'd say he was even with you.'_

 _'Really...'_ Naruto said as Sakura could feel his excitement creep up.

 _'Oh, uh uh... Not happening mister.'_ Sakura scolded.

 _'Oh come on. He wants to throw down. So let's throw down.'_

 _'I said no. We're not here to cause trouble and we've already done that the other day if you recall...'_

 _'Oh right. Yeah, that guy went out like a light.'_

Sakura glared at him. _'At any rate... we should probably take our seats now.'_

 _'Why? Home room is over.'_

 _'It is...?'_ Sakura looked around and saw that everyone had left. "Oh for Sages sake..."

* * *

And so the rest of the day went on as normal. Naruto and Sakura attended their classes, many of them they had together with only a couple splitting them apart. Strangely enough, in every single one of their classes, there was either Gohan, Videl, or both of them attending with them. It was uncanny.

For the ninjas, they made sure to keep their distance and not talk to them. Only when 6th hour Math class occurred did anything interesting happen.

They all heard a loud beeping noise coming from Videl's wrist.

"Shit..." She cursed as she pressed a button. "Videl here, go ahead."

"Videl, we have a bank hiest going on at West High St and 3rd ave. We are at a standoff against 8 men who are armed to the teeth. We really need help down here. 3 officers were already shot." Someone on the other end of her watch informed.

"Understood. I'm on my way." Videl said as she turned off her watch. "I need to be excused, sir."

"Go right ahead." Their math teacher said.

Videl quickly ran out of the classroom, making the Ninja's wonder.

 _'She runs off to fight crime?'_ Sakura wondered.

 _'That's awesome.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'I have to agree.'_

"Mr. Johnson! May I use the restroom, sir?" Gohan said.

"I don't know. are you going to come right back, or are you going to take close to an hour as you normally do?"

"I uh...haven't really been feeling all that well, sir." gohan said.

Mr Johnson sighed. "Fine...go..."

 _'I wonder...'_ Sakura thought.

Gohan dashed out of the classroom acting like he was feeling sick.

 _'You don't think he's running off to fight crime, do you?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Who, Gohan? Nah, I've seen that look before. That's a man who has got to go.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Hmm... Yea, I guess...'_

"Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Johnson called out.

"Uh, yes sir?" Naruto replied.

"Would you mind explaining back to me the Pathagorian theorem?" Mr. Johnson said, trying to trip up Naruto for his lack of paying attention.

 _'Oh shit... he can't possibly expect Naruto to answer that.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

 _'No he can't. I was doodling us fighting demons in Hell the entire time.'_ Naruto admitted.

 _'Alright... say exactly what I tell you.'_

"Umm... a^2 +b^2=c^2..." Naruto said tentatively.

"That is the formula, but it is acceptable." Mr. Johnson replied.

 _'Thanks for saving my ass, Sakura-chan.'_

 _'You can make it up to me by cuddling up on the couch with me and we'll watch a movie.'_ Sakura replied.

 _'Done. I won't even complain if you choose a horror B-movie.'_

 _'A horror movie is exactly what I was thinking.'_

 _'Oh...uhhh...W-what one...?'_

 _'Hmm... ah I know. Amityville Horror.'_

Naruto gulped. It had to be one about ghosts.

 _'You're not scared, are you?'_ Sakura smirked.

 _'What? No. I'm not scared.'_ He said completely terrified.

 _'Yes you are. I can feel your emotions, remember?'_ Sakura sang.

 _'Well I said I wouldn't complain...'_

 _'Oh relax. You'll be fine. Afterall, it's just a movie.'_

 _'It's a horror movie.'_ He reminded her.

 _'Alright, think of it this way. I'm laying in your arms, we're both in comfortable sleepwear, a warm blanket over us with a bucket of fresh popcorn watching an old horror movie.'_

 _'That sounds awesome.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Then it's a date.'_ Sakura smiled.

 _'Great. Now I can't wait for class to end even more.'_

 _'We got another 20 minutes so be patient.'_

 _'awe... but I wanna get the hell out of here...'_ Naruto whined.

 _'Yea, you and me both, but just be patient, for me?'_

 _'Awe... but I hate waiting...'_ Naruto pouted.

That was when Sakura had an idea. _'Tell you what. I still owe you for taking care of me, so if you be good, I'll give you an extra special surprise.'_

 _'Really? Like what?'_

 _'If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'_

 _'Oh come on. Just give me a hint?'_

 _'No. Now be quiet. I gotta study.'_ Sakura thought firmly.

 _'So what is it that you're planning? As if I didn't already know.'_ Inner inquired.

 _'Shh!'_ Sakura hushed.

 _'She's killing me here, Kurama.'_ Naruto thought quietly in the hopes that his thoughts worked like voices.

 _ **'I noticed. But hey, if things work out, you could end up having a nice happy ending.'**_ Kurama smirked.

Sakura could still hear them, but decided to tune them out in favor of studying.

* * *

Time went on and in no time, the final bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

Naruto waited outside the main entrance of the school for Sakura as all of the other students filed out, anxious to get home.

 _'What is taking Sakura-chan so long?'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey." Came a new voice. Naruto looked over to see a particularly cute red head saying hello to him. She had a yellow coat on that went down past her knees, but that didn't stop her from showing off her shapely curves. Including a bust size similar to Ino's back home.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, you're Naruto right? The transfer student?" She asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Marryl.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, what's up with this weather? I mean just the other day I was swimming in our pool and now its snowing."

"Yea, that's normal here, believe it or not."

"Oh I do 'believe it.'" Naruto snickered. Marryl just looked at him with a vacant expression.

"Sorry, inside joke."

"I see... Anyway, I was wondering, since you're new here and all, maybe you'd like to go out sometime? I can show you around. Despite the high crime rate, this is actually not a bad place to live."

 _ **'Shes asking you out, Kit.'**_ Kurama warned.

"That'd be awesome. Me and Sakura-chan would love to, I'm sure." Naruto responded.

"Sakura? Who's that?"

"My teammate and...girlfriend? I think she's my girlfriend. We never really specified that." He thought aloud.

 _'Yes I am, bonehead.'_ Sakura thought to him.

"Yep, definitely my girlfriend." Naruto smiled. Marryl smiled as well, thinking that she would have to play this smart now.

"That's so nice. You two being transfer students together and dating. That's gotta be so romantic, being so far away from home. Just the two of you." She said as she casually placed her hand on Naruto's bicep.

"Uh...Y-yea. It certainly is. We're actually going to have a date night tonight if she ever gets out." Naruto replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable by this girls advances.

 _'In the bathroom, be out soon.'_ Sakura informed.

"Well rain check then. If you ever want to hang out with a gentler girl, look me up, okay?" Marryl said delightfully.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, slightly offended.

"Well, I mean she doesn't seem like the nicest person in the world. She broke Thomas's hand for goodness sake."

"No, I did. She healed it." Naruto said firmly.

"Well then she broke that other guy's hand."

"She didn't break anyone's hand. She's a doctor, her job is to heal people, not hurt them. And honestly, do you really blame her? They were coming up to her and grabbing her ass and such."

"Well still. She could have been nicer about it."

"Listen. I love her the way she is. I wouldn't have her change for anything. Understand?" Naruto said firmly.

"Okay, okay..." Marryl held her hands up in surrender.

Naruto sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I don't take kindly to people who are judgemental to others when they don;t even know them."

"R-right... Fair enough, I'm sorry."

"But hey. Let me make it up to you. How about sometime later this week, I invite you over to hang with us? You can get to know us a little better." Naruto offered.

"Hmm... That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll ask my mom and let you know on a time."

"Sounds great, see you then."

"Likewise. I gotta get home and get my homework done. see you tomorrow!" Merryl said happily before running off to her car.

It was then that Sakura came out. "That was nice of you, Naruto."

"Well, I kinda felt bad for snapping at her like that."

"I know, I felt it. It's fine, really."

Naruto sighed as he offered his arm to Sakura. "Let's go home."

"Yes, please." Sakura smiled as she was lead away by Naruto.

* * *

After a short time, they arrived at the luxurious home away from home.

"What would you like for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Um...everything?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Glad our fridge automatically restocks." Naruto chuckled as he took off his jacket and boots and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go change into something...more comfortable..." Sakura purred in his ear.

Naruto gulped as he tried in vain to keep himself focused. "L-like what?"

"Oh...you'll see..." She whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Sakura then sauntered to their bedroom, putting that extra swish in her step.

 ** _'Brace yourself, Kit. Looks like your getting laid tonight.'_**

Naruto could have sworn he saw Sakura's tail wiggle at him to come closer.

 _'I'm sorry, what?'_ Naruto thought, a little dazed.

 _ **'I said it looks like you're gonna get laid tonight.'**_

 _'You don't think...she wouldn't...would she?'_ He thought.

 _'Maaayyybe...'_ Sakura thought teasingly. _'That is, if you behave.'_ Sakura added.

 _'Woah girl. Wearing that outfit? Doesn't look like you want to behave.'_ Inner thought.

 _'You're right, I dont.'_

That was all it took for Naruto to start pitching a tent in his pants.

 _'And it's so thin too. It's almost see through.'_ Inner added.

 _'That's the idea.'_

It was then that Sakura could sense Naruto becoming aroused. _'Shouldn't you be making dinner?'_

 _'Maybe he's wondering if it hugs your curves so much that it feels like you're wearing nothing at all?'_ Inner suggested.

 _'He'll see soon enough.'_

 ** _'Kit, your sleeve is on fire.'_**

 _'Huh?'_ Naruto looked down and saw that his left sleeve was on fire from the burner. "GAAAAH!" He shouted I'm surprise and quickly put out the flames.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she came out of the bedroom

'I'm fine! Just get changed.'

"I'm right here, baka..."

Naruto turned around and his jaw hit the floor.

"So, you like what you see?" Sakura asked huskily.

 **'Damn!'** Kurama gawked.

Sakura was wearing a tiny pair of pink polka-dot briefs with matching tank tops with the strip strap loose over the arm. Even from the front angle Naruto could tell how her bottom shorts hugged her in all the right places. Those hips. That pink tail ever so slowly waving back and forth. That little bit of flat tummy showing off. It was every boyfriend's dream.

 ** _'If only that was a vixen's tail...'_ ** Kurama thought absentmindedly.

"Okay, that was weird, Kurama..." Sakura said, a bit weirded out.

 _ **'Sorry...'**_

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura's enlarged breasts from when she grew her tail back. The tank top was almost completely see through so he could almost make out every detail of her now C cup breasts. She was like a goddess who fell in love with a mere mortal.

"W-well...do you like it...?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You look so fucking hot..." Naruto breathed out in awe.

She gave a satisfied smile and his world grew brighter. There it was, the beautiful smile he'd risk his life for just to keep on her face, and it was directed at him no less.

"I could tell." Sakura giggled as she pointed at Naruto's waist.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to cover himself out of embarrassment.

Sakura laughed. "Relax, its fine. I find it flattering, honestly."

"So...ah...dinner will be chicken cordon bleu...which as it turns out is just stuffed chicken."

"Sounds good to me." Sakura smiled.

Sakura then sauntered up to Naruto and put her right thigh between his legs, causing his breath to hitch. "But what I'm really in the mood for is sausage..." Sakura purred in a sultry tone.

 ** _'Damn... She want's your Kielbasa bad.'_** Kurama thought.

Naruto gulped and he started feeling an odd sensation, something he never felt before.

"Uh... Y-you sure you want to do this...now? You know...have sex?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Didn't I say that I would be the one to decide when it was okay for this? Well, consider this my way of thanking you for nursing me back to health."

"Yea, but...you nursed me back to health many times in the past and I never did anything like this." Naruto pointed out.

"That's because I was still caught up with Sasuke and you had too much respect for me for one. Two, I would have decked you if you tried this with me then."

"Oh...right..."

Sakura smiled. "Now stop being so nervous. That stuff has to cook for a while anyway so we got some time to...mmmmmmmm...you naughty boy..." While Sakura was talking, one of Naruto's hands had made its way to her womanhood.

That was when Naruto was snapped out of his daze and pulled his hand back furiously, much to Sakura's protest.

"Naruto...why did you stop?"

"I...didn't mean to do that..."

"Naruto, you're okay..." Sakura said as she guided his hand back to her. "We're going to have some fun, but I need to set one ground rule. This would be considered foreplay only. I don't want to give up my virginity just yet. Can you respect that?"

Sakura's breath hitched when his hand made contact with her womanhood again. Naruto basked in the sensation of how it felt. It was so soft and warm...and surprisingly wet.

"So...we're not really having sex?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet... I don't want to give up my virginity quite yet. In time though, we'll go all the way and don't expect this every night. You can do whatever you want to me tonight, but you keep that seal clubber to yourself. Sound fair?"

"Does that mean you're going to leave me hanging?" Naruto wondered in worry.

"Oh, don't you worry." Sakura said in a sultry tone as she took her hands and felt his throbbing member through his pants. "I'll get you off so long as you satisfy me."

"I love you so much..."

"I know you do. I love you too." Sakura leaned in and locked her lips with his, creating a heated and passionate kiss that got them both all hot and bothered.

Their passion ignited from a small spark to a roaring flame as Sakura found herself wanting more by grinding up against her lover, her body arcing in ways she never knew it could, experiencing waves of pleasure she had only heard stories about.

 _'This feels so amazing...what the hell have I been missing?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Right? I flipping told you! I've been telling you!'_ Inner all but screamed.

Sakura's breathing became more erratic and heavy as they dove deeper into their moment, slowly making their way to the couch. Naruto gently set Sakura down on the couch long enough for her to catch her breath.

"How about you...make some shadow clones to take care of dinner..." Sakura breathed out.

"Sure thing..." Naruto said with a husky growl and made 3 clones. "You guys take care of dinner."

"Awe, come on... We want in on this." One of the clones protested.

"Just do it..." Naruto said firmly.

"Fine..." The clones grumbled before making their way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Naruto..." Sakura purred to get his attention.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura removing her tank top and tossing it to the floor.

Naruto just stared at her bare chest and was amazed. Never. Even in his wildest dreams, did he ever even begin to hope to see the girl - no.. - woman he loved like this.

"I gotta thank this tail growing out. Before, I was as flat as a sign..." Sakura blushed.

"I never minded..." Naruto said as he snaked his arms around her.

"Don't lie to me. All guys want a girl with large boobs..."

Naruto just chuckled. "Alright, I'll admit to liking boobs just like every other man, but they weren't the reason I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen."

"T-they...weren't?" Sakura gasped.

"No, you know what I did find the most attractive about you?"

"What's that?"

"Your face." He said.

Sakura's breath hitched as she looked into the truthful eyes of her lover. "M-my face...?"

Naruto nodded. "I loved everything about it. Those emerald green eyes that sparkle, that smile you give that is just criminally cute, and your forehead... uh, it's so broad and cute. It makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura's eyes went as wide as dinner plates from what Naruto had just said. She cupped a hand to her mouth as tears of joy slowly started to fill her eyes. "S-Sasuke said that...same thing about my forehead years ago... But, you said it word for word like...you were..." That's when it donned on her. "Oh my god...that was you wasn't it...?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...I transformed into Sasuke and was trying to...I'm not even sure what I was trying to do at the time. Figure out what you thought about me?"

Sakura was awe struck. "I don't believe it...he never really did care about me... Yet, you were always by my side through thick and thin, treating me like I truely mattered... I wish I had realized sooner..."

"Well in Sasuke's defense. He did save you a couple of times. He was even about to sacrifice himself so that the both of us could get away from Gaara." Naruto pointed out.

"Right I knew about that, but still..." She looked back into Naruto's eyes. "You were about to kiss me that day, but you ran away. What happened?"

"Spoiled milk gave me the runs." Naruto admitted with embarrassment.

"So, that's what it was..." Sakura mused. "You know, had you come to me as yourself and said what you said about my forehead, I probably would have fallen for you right then and there."

That was when the little irony fairy came punched Naruto in the nuts.

"Do you know why?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I always hated my forehead. I was constantly picked on because of how big it was. That's why I had fallen for Sasuke at first because of what I thought he said. For someone like him or you, other than Ino, to complement it like that...it was like a dream come true. But, now knowing that you were the one who said that this whole time, you have no idea how much I love you right now."

"Actually, Sakura-chan... Because of your bond, I can feel your emotions very well. I know exactly how much you love me and I have the same amount of love for you as well."

Sakura had a single tear fall from her face. "R-really...?"

"That, and your tail is wrapped around my waist."

Sakura looked over to see that he was right and smiled. "I know... It means that I love you so much that I can't imagine living a single day without you in my life..."

"How do you know?" He asked dumbly.

Sakura deadpanned, but had an idea. "Let me show you..." She pushed Naruto onto his back where she promptly undid his pants and took them off, revealing that huge dick she couldn't stop thinking about. She took her right hand and gripped his member and started stroking it.

"Holy shit... Sakura..." He gasped, feeling her delicate fingers pump his aroused member with the skill and precision that could only come from one who was an expert on the human body.

"Just hang in there, horse boy..." Sakura giggled as she did something she never thought she would do. She took his member and plopped her mouth down on it and bobbed her head up and down.

Naruto gasped out. Never before has he ever felt like this. But he was surprised when Sakura stopped. He looked up to see her shedding her skin tight panties.

"You're gonna get me off, too." She said as she swung her leg over his head and dropped her pelvis ner his face, giving him full view of her pussy and her tight ass.

"Woah..." Naruto said in awe.

"Do whatever you want." Sakura said seductively as she got back to sucking him off.

Naruto couldn't think at that moment, it was too erotic, so he went with his instincts. And his instincts told him to act like a bear with honey.

Sakura gasped at the sudden contact of Naruto's tongue on her area. "Oh god..."

He grabbed her firm buttocks in both his hands and pulled her closer into his face. She tasted so sweet and salty. Better than ramen. He wanted to drown himself in her nectar. What a way to go...

For Sakura, this was such a new and intense feeling. She had never even masturbated when going through her early stages of puberty and she was regreting it now. The pleasure she was feeling was so satisfying that she cursed herself for not giving into temptation sooner.

As Naruto worked his magic, Sakura decided she wasn't going to be outdone and got back to work on blowing him.

Meanwhile inside their linked mindscapes. Inner Sakura was standing outside the open gates of Naruto's seal, staring awkwardly at the great Nine Tailed Demon Fox himself.

 _'So...'_ She thought.

 _ **'So...'** _ Kurama thought.

 _'I'm what Sakura calls me, her inner self, the more blunt and honest version.'_

 ** _'Interesting. Are you supposed to be some sort of kekkei genkai or is she just psychotic?'_**

 _'I really can't say while she might be listening in.'_ Inner whispered.

 _ **'Hmmm, fair enough...'**_ Kurama said as he put his head down to take a nap.

So instead she got up close to his ear and ever so quietly told him what she really is. As soon as the words left Inner's mouth, Kurama shot up in surprise.

 _ **'You're WHAT?!'**_

 _'SHHHHH!'_ Inner hushed. _'Just keep that between us for right now, okay?'_

 ** _'This sounds like something she really needs to know.'_**

 _'And she will when she's ready.'_

 ** _'Sage of Six Paths...'_**

 _'I heard that innner.'_ Sakura said.

 _'Heard what?'_

 _'You know something... Tell me what it is.'_

 _'Absolutely not. Now don't you have a 69 to get back to?'_

 _'We just finished actually.'_ Sakura smirked. On the outside, Sakura had some of his seed on her face and Naruto's face was completely drenched.

 _'Good for you. Now go make out with hubby or something.'_

 _'If its about what I am then I need to know, dammit!'_

 _'You barely even know yourself, telling you would just be too much for you to handle.'_

 _'Well you seem to have all the answers. So why don't you explain everything to me?'_

 _'Because I'm more interested in seeing you happy than seeing you informed. Now cuddle up. I think Naruto is about to regain consciousness. The poor boy has never had an experience like that.'_

Sakura was about to protest, but agreed. Her legs still unsteady from her first orgasm, she managed to nestle her way into his chest.

"Wow...that was awesome..." Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I guess pervy Sage taught you how to please a woman well, huh?" Sakura asked softly.

"I guess that old training never goes away." Naruto smirked. "And what about you? I bet Granny Tsunade had a few skilled techniques she passed on to you."

"Actually... You really wanna know who taught me that? It wasn't Lady Tsunade."

"Who? I gotta know."

"You're gonna laugh at this, but it was Ino, Yea, i know, no shocker there, and Tenten."

"Wait, Ino AND Tenten?"

"Yup."

"How did that work? I'm imagining you trading blow job techniques during a sleep over with all of you wearing skimpy underwear..." He thought as a stupid grin grew on his face.

Sakura kept silent, but bit her lower lip. It was the only answer Naruto needed.

"Oh my god you totally were. Please tell me the three of you practiced."

Sakura's face turned beat red.

Naruto's nose began to bleed. "Tell me everything."

"I'm not telling you that! It's embarrassing!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I gotta know! This is too awesome to not tell me!"

Sakura groaned. "I can't... it's far too embarrassing..."

"You're killing me!" Naruto whined.

"Because you're a pervert... Now hush up and put on the movie."

"Fine... (just have to blue ball me don't you?)" He muttered as he reached out and just barely reached the remote to turn on the TV.

Sakura leaned over a picked up a scroll filled with her favorite DVD's and revealed one of her favorite movies.

"One of my favorites." Sakura said as she handed the DVD over to Naruto, who instantly went blue in the face.

"G-g-g-ghosts...?" Naruto stammered in fear.

"Oh relax, geez... It's a science fiction movie."

"Right...right...I said I wouldn't complain and I won't..." Naruto gulped.

Sakura wrapped her tail around him and squeezed warmly. "Relax... It's really not that scary..."

"You promise...?"

"Yes, I promise... Now, how about you have one of your clones grab us a blanket?"

"Hold on, I've got something I want to try." Naruto them extended his arm out and summoned Kurama's Chakra to create the Kyuubi cloak along his arm, which extended out and grabbed the blanket on the other side of the couch.

"Wow, cool move." Sakura smiled as the warmth of the blanket covered their naked bodies.

"Dinner is ready!" One of the clones said as they all carried over the table that was loaded with a mountain of food.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Without even caring she was still in the buff, Sakura practically dove in and started her epic chowdown.

"Geez... I guess you were hungry." Naruto said in awe.

"What can I say? These damn Saiyan genes make me hungry." Sakura said with a mouthful of food. "Mmmmmmmm..." Sakura moaned as she bit into the baked chicken with melted swiss cheese and ham baked right inside the chicken.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Seeing her eat like this was just the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He took a bite of his own meal as the movie began to play.

* * *

A half an hour later.

"No Lance! Don't go in there! It's too dangerous! There are ghosts in there...from Planet X!" The female lead pleaded.

"Idiot." Sakura said to the movie character whereas Naruto was shaking in fear.

"I have to Marryl. It's the only way. After all, they don't call me Detective Lance Slater for nothing you know." Lance said heroically.

"You're gonna regret it..." Sakura sang sarcastically.

"Ooooooooooo" Came an eerie voice.

Sakura felt Naruto's grip tighten around her and she snickered.

Lance shined his light around inside of the crashed UFO until his light fell on what was clearly a man in a grey alien costume wearing a bed sheet.

"BOO!"

"GAAAAH!" Naruto cried out and Sakura laughed.

Naruto threw his bowl of popcorn up into the air, spreading little kernels everywhere while Sakura kept laughing.

He hid under the couch like a scared kitten until Sakura bent down with a smile on her face.

"Will you stop you goof? Come on, that was the cheesiest part of the whole movie."

"It jumped out at me." He defended.

Sakura laughed again. "Oh stop. Come out from under there, will ya?"

Sakura held out her arms to invite him in for a snuggle.

Naruto emerged from underneath the couch and came back up to Sakura's waiting arms.

"There ya go..." Sakura said softly as Naruto got back on the couch. She once again wrapped herself around him.

"There you go, Marryl. Nothing to be afraid of." Lance reassured as he held her close.

"Ya know, for someone brave enough to stand up to Orochimaru and the 10 Tails, you really are a scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies." Sakura said warmly.

"What? Like you aren't scared of anything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like bugs or snakes...but ghosts don't bother me."

"So what if there was a ghost snake?"

"I'm not going to worry about a what-if when the chances of that happening are slim to none."

"Maybe a ghost bug?"

"Again, slim to no chance."

"Awe, come on. There has to be something that you're afraid of."

Sakura thought about it and it honestly didn't take long to figure out what it was.

"There is..."

"Yea? What's that?"

"...The thought of losing you..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Oh...Sakura..."

"After all the times you were near death...the times I thought I was going to lose the sunshine in my life I never realised I had...and after we were all killed by Buu...the thought of losing you scares me to no end..."

Naruto was speechless. What else could he do besides hold Sakura tighter.

"Every night that goes by...I have nightmares of you dying in my arms, unable to help you..." Sakura sobbed. "It's my greatest fear..."

"Sakura...I.."

 **RIIIING RIIIIING**

"I'll get it..." Sakura said as she untangled herself from Naruto to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Forehead! Hows life in the big city?" Ino said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Pig. It's interesting to say the least."

"You sound upset. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh... Yea I'm fine, don;t worry about it."

"You still haven't gotten with Naruto yet, have you?"

"Um...about that..." Sakura blushed.

"What? Did you chicken out of your confession?"

"No...I mean we're...uh..."

"Is that Ino? You gonna tell her we're watching a movie in the nude?" Naruto said dumbly to which Ino heard all of it.

"BIG MOUTH!" Sakura scolded.

"You're what?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Umm...we uh..."

"Was that Naruto saying that he and Hag were watching a movie together while rest on the couch together naked?" A voice in the background said.

"No Sai, I believe they did it on their couch." Ino replied.

"Um...well, we didn't actually do it, per say..." Sakura responded.

"So you gave up third base, Forehead?"

"I still have my cherry if that's what you mean."

"Oh you poor bastard, Naruto. My condolences."

"What's that supposed to mean? I got to eat her out."

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

"Woah, wait a minute... You two only went as far as foreplay?" Ino asked.

"Oh for the love of Kami... Yes. We 69'd on the couch."

"What!?" Ino shrieked.

 **SMACK**

"The hell was that?"

"You're over in Dragon 69'ing with Naruto while I'm over here with this lug head who insists that we don't go farther than 2nd base until we're 6 months into our relationship. All because of some stupid book he read!" Ino ranted.

"Well, I only gave in so soon because I owed him big for taking care of me when we got the crap beaten out of us."

"Oh sure, use your excuses. Naruto, she was talking about riding your "Ramen chopsticks" for months now."

"PIIIG!" Sakura shrieked.

"Wait...is that true, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No it wasn't. She didn't even know that I liked you until the night before we left."

"So what? Just give him your cherry already." Ino ordered.

"I'm not ready to do that yet, Ino." _'Although, I am warming up to that really quick.'_ Sakura thought.

"Don't tell me its because he's dickless." Sai siad.

"Oh no, far from it." Sakura gloated.

"Oh yeah? What's your man packing? I've got a solid 6 incher on mine. Plenty of girth, and you just know that he knows his techniques." Ino gloated as she would with a car.

"6? That's it? Naruto is easily 9 inches."

"Bullshit! He'd be hung like a horse."

"Exactly." Sakura smirked.

"Does this mean we will be buying that penis pump?" Sai asked.

"No. Because I don't need my man to have an enormous dick just to get off." Ino smirked.

"What was that!?" Sakura snapped.

"Yea, Ino, you don't want to do that. She's quicker to anger since her tail grew out-YOOOW!" Naruto hollered in pain when Sakura stomped on his foot.

"TELL HER HOW MUCH I TRIM MY PUSSY WHY DON'T YA!" Sakura hollered.

"Trim your...? Why would you have to do that? It's smooth as a baby's- **SMACK**

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry, tail?" Sai inquired. "So does that mean your Saiyan blood finally surfaced?"

Sakura was floored. "H-how...did you..."

"Danzo had a file on you that he made me memorize before joining your team." Sai answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what the hell is a Saiyan?" Ino asked.

"It's a long story, Ino..." Sakura sighed. "Short version is, I'm part alien."

"A-alien...?" Ino said nervously.

"Please don't freak out, Ino. It's not that big of a deal." Naruto said.

"Oh no... The 5 foot long pink tail coming out of my ass in no issue. Actually that comes in handy at times." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I-I see... I'm sorry... it just seems weird is all." Ino said.

"Imagine how I felt! I wake up one morning on the ship that was supposed to be bringing us here and there is a tail coming out of my butt." Sakura ranted.

Ino snickered. "I can imagine."

Then Ino had a thought. "Ever get kinky with it?"

Sakura was going to protest, but the idea Ino had suggested made Sakura think about the possibilities.

"No, but that's an interesting idea..." Sakura mused.

Naruto on the other hand gulped.

"Hey, Naruto? Can you be a dear and grab my robe? I'm starting to get cold." Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yea, how's the weather up there by the way?" Ino asked as Naruto made his way to the bedroom.

"Freaky. A couple days ago it was hotter than the pits of hell, now its snowing like a bastard and we got almost a foot of snow. This place as weird weather patterns."

"You're kidding. It started snowing like crazy over here too. Although it is that time of year."

"Yea I hear ya. Oh my god, Ino. You should see the place we're living in! It's like a small mansion!"

"Oh! First you're getting some and now you're on MTV's Ninja Cribs?!" Ino cried in jealousy.

Sakura laughed. "Something like that. We even have a pool."

"Bitch! I'm taking my first weekend off and buying a ticket to come visit you. Then we'll see whose boyfriend has the biggest dick!"

"I was actually going to suggest that the two of you come to visit. Surely Kakashi-sensei won't disapprove." Sakura chuckled.

"It's just getting our schedules to align is a pain. I'm starting my new job in interrogations and Sai is being promoted to an ANBU Captain." Ino said.

"Ah, I see... I can see where that would be an issue. I'm working around school schedules to try and find out more about my heritage."

"Wait hold on a second. Sai, you got promoted to ANBU Captain? That request went through?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why?" Sai asked.

"Congrats man. I know you've wanted to be a Captain for months now. So I'm happy for you man." Naruto explained.

"Thank you, dickless." Sai replied.

"Come on, Sai. I think I've already established he has a freaking seal clubber." Sakura said.

"Yes, but is my nickname for him, Hag."

A tick mark formed on Sakura's forehead.

"So, uh, back to this whole Saiyan thing. All you did was grow a tail?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh no, a lot of things happened. For instance, I grew almost a whole foot taller, my boobs almost tripled in size and I had a huge increase to my strength, speed and power." Sakura listed off.

"By how much...?" Ino asked in awe.

"Um...I believe I'm to the point were I can match Naruto in his Toad Sage mode."

"Are you serious?! Kami..." Ino gasped.

"This is part of the reason why I want to learn more about my heritage." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, Dickless. Did you meet that Videl Satan?" Sai asked.

"Hell yea I did! I even got her autograph!" Naruto gloated.

"Aw shit, the bros will be so jelly." Sai exclaimed. "I believe that is the correct phrasing."

"Uh, yea it is, but it seems weird when you say it." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but when I talked to her, she was a complete bitch." Sakura grumbled.

"How so?" Ino asked.

"That's a bit of a long story. A few days ago, we went to search out a martial arts master named Roshi. About half way there, we were attacked by a huge hulk of a man that seemed so psychotic. He beat us both into the ground, almost killed Naruto even in his Golden Sage mode. We couldn't get a hit in on him. Then, we were basically saved by a small group of guys and Videl was with them. So was this Gohan guy, which I think he might be related to someone else who was there. He yelled at me to take Naruto and run, which I did. But not before I saw him transform. His hair changed from black to gold and his eyes also changed, like the guys from the Cell games. Goku Son was also there and I overheard one of the other guys calling him a Saiyan." Sakura explained.

"Anyway, when I confronted her about it, she got an attitude with me and left." Sakura finished.

"When did this happen?" Ino asked.

"The day we arrived actually." Sakura replied.

"How did that happen?"

"I don;t know. We were just on our way to the southern coast and he attacked us out of the blue."

"He kept screaming someones name as well." Naruto added.

"Yea, he was. I think he was screaming...Kakarot? I think that's the name."

"What kind of name is that I wonder?" Ino mused.

"Not sure off hand." Sakura replied.

"Sounds like he was crazy, and crazy strong. If he could pummel Naruto into the ground that easily, then he's obviously on an entirely different level." Sai mused.

"We later found out that he was defeated by the group that saved us. Sakura-chan passed out and she was out until this morning." Naruto informed.

"Oh geez, Forehead are you okay?" Ino asked with concern.

"Oh yea I'm fine. I think I hit my head kinda hard that day, but I'm fine now." Sakura smiled.

"So no negative side effects from realizing your Saiyan potential?" Ino asked.

"None that I can-Oh, there is one thing I'm not sure I like. I eat a shit ton of food."

"Oh man, that's gotta be murder on your figure." Ino said in horror.

"Surprisingly, its not." Sakura said.

"I second that." Naruto chimed in.

"What?" Ino hissed.

"Something about Saiyan metabolism that burns the calories almost as fast as I eat them." Sakura said like it was no big deal. "Which is something considering I can eat 50 full meals in one sitting."

"50 meals...consider our friendship over."

"W-what?" Sakura gasped out.

"Holy jeez, I was kidding Forehead. What? Did your enhanced metabolism make you forget about sarcasm?"

"I'm...sorry. I've been an emotional wreck the last few days." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry too. Still, you lucky bitch. Some of us still have to watch what we eat to keep looking THIS good."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you there. honestly, I don't like eating all of this food. I'm just glad our fridge is one of the self refilling kind."

"Damn... Now I wish I had agreed to that deal..." Ino sighed in defeal.

"Yea, you should have. Oh well, your loss." Sakura teased.

"Sakura-chan. It's getting late and we got school in the morning." Naruto reminded.

"Oh, right... Well Ino. I best let you go. And definitely find out about coming out here, yea?"

"Can't wait." Ino said delightfully.

"Let me know about that and I'll see about setting things up, Talk to you later, Pig."

"Bye..." Ino said before Sakura hung up the phone.

"So then... Shall we go to bed, or fight crime?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura like she just grew a second head.

"You remembered that?"

"Duh..."

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright then." Sakura then made a handsign and was suddenly dressed in a standard issue ANBU uniform.

Naruto grabbed their gifts from Kakashi. He handed the pink cat mask to Sakura and kept the orange Fox mask for himself because why mess with the natural order of things.

"You know? It's funny... These things always creeped me out and yet here I am about to wear one." Sakura said as she placed her mask on her face.

"Yeah, whenever I felt the need for a challenge, I would always prank the ANBU who were jerks to me." Naruto said as he slipped his own mask on.

"Yea I remember that. Well, lets go."

Naruto nodded as the both of them made their way to the patio on the roof of their apartment. Sakura was about to leap off to the next rooftop when she noticed Naruto standing over the balcony with his foot on the rail, still as a statue.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on, Sakura. I gotta do a speech."

"A speech?"

"Yeah. Like you see all the heroes do in those movies."

"Oh for Sages sake..." Sakura facepalmed.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I am vengeance...I am the night! I. Am. Foxman!" Naruto declared to the heavens, who responded in kind with lightning.

"Oh my god..." Sakura groaned. "Can we just go?"

Naruto looked over at her, disappointed that she wasn't playing along. "Fine Catwoman." He grumbled.

"And another thing. Foxman? That's just dumb. How about instead we go by Fox and Cat?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay fine..." Naruto shrugged as the both of them leapt off the rooftop and into the dark unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Message from cmartin: So...sorry for the wait. Been going through personal shit and work. I'll see about getting this updated more frequently when I have time. We were going to have two lemon scenes, but that seems a little overdoing it, especially with all the chapters to come, we need to focus more about that than sex scenes.  
**

 **In other news, Chapter 27 for LoH will be up by Monday at the latest if everything pans out. We also have another fic in the works. Yes, another one. However, this one is purely Naruto. Working title is called The Slug and the Fox. If your thinking Tsunade because of the word slug, think again. In this, Sakura is the Junchuriki for the 6 Tailed Slug, Saiken. The first chapter of that will be up sometime next week after we get caught up with everything.**

* * *

Deep in an alley way warehouse, a group of men in masks were loading loads of unmarked boxes into the back of a box truck. There were a total of 6 men, all armed with automatic rifles and bullet proof vests, guarding 3 other men who were loading the crates in the back of the truck with a fork lift and hand trucks.

"Let's go, you dickheads. The sooner the goods are loaded the sooner we can get out of here before the fuzz gets here." One man ordered, obviously the leader of the group.

"Hey, this is pretty sensitive shit here. If we rush this, we'll all blow up." Another man said.

"Shut up you idiot! You want people to know what we're doing?!" The leader hissed.

"Yer so damn paranoid, Chuck. There's no one else here." One of the goons said.

BANG

A crash echo throughout the warehouse, coming from the other side of the truck.

"I told you douce canoes to be careful!" One of the men shouted.

"That...wasn't any of us." One of the workers said.

"Oh yeah! Then why did..." The man shouted as he peered over to see one of the loaders knocked out cold with his head smashed against the side of the truck.

"What the fuck happened." The man asked the rest of his men, but no one said a word. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"I donno!" One of the guards answered. "He tripped?"

"On what?! Air?! Look at the dent in the truck! That doesn't happen from tripping."

"It couldn't be Saiyaman, could it?" One goon asked.

"No, because he would have done that retarded speech and dance by now." Another replied.

"That and he doesn't attack without warning...this is someone else..." The leader mused.

"I know what the papers are gonna call him though." One thug smirked as he cocked his smg. "Deadman."

Just he had did that, he was slamed into the truck and knocked out, but it was so fast no one saw who it was.

"Someone's gonna die!" The leader exclaimed as he aimed his shotgun down a dark corner, only for a single kunai to be thrown dead center down the barrel of the gun. The leader panicked, pulled the trigger, and the barrel exploded everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?!" One man yelled.

"Oh my god! My eyes! I'm blind!" The leader cried as he fell backwards and scraped at his eyes to try and get the shrapnel out.

One of the men tried to help him, but felt a swift and sharp blow to his back, sending him into a nearby brick wall.

"I can't even see them!" Another guard shouted.

"They're invisible! Shoot everywhere!" Said another.

The rest of the men opened fire in all directions, hoping to hit their attackers.

 _'Wow. These just really suck at being minions.'_ Naruto thought as he hid far out of harm's way.

 _'I agree.'_ Sakura replied. _'These guys are idiots.'_

The gunfire abruptly stopped when the three remaining thugs ran out of ammo.

 _'Shall we finish this?'_ Naruto thought.

 _'You know it.'_ Sakura replied.

As the thugs fumbled with their spare clips, an orange and pink flash swooped in and delivered knock out blows to all of them without anyone getting so much as a glance at their attackers.

By the time the gangsters woke up. They were all hog tied together with police sirens blaring closer and closer.

Up on a rooftop, Naruto and Sakura stood proudly on the ledge, the sashes from their headbands flowing in the breeze.

"That was fun." Sakura said happily.

"Seriously. I haven't had a good opportunity to be stealth in ages." Naruto added.

"I know, right? After the war, it's just been boring."

"True. But even before then. Feels like the last time we were ever stealthy was at the Tenchi bridge."

Sakura shivered at the memory of that mission and Naruto in that aweful 4 tails cloak. "Please don't remind me of that..."

"Right, sorry... You want to keep going on patrol?" Naruto asked, hoping to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, let's see how many more idiots we can smack around." Sakura agreed

"I can sense some guy getting ready to a rape a woman." Naruto said out of the blue. Ever since he had mastered Kurama's Chakra he could sense malicious emotions in people from afar. Just like the first jinchuriki to Kurama, Lady Mito.

"Oh, like hell he will. Which way?" Sakura growled. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was rapists.

"North by northwest. Around that really tall skyscraper." Naruto said.

Without any further words, Sakura rocketed over the rooftops towards that area. No woman was gonna get raped on her watch.

 _'You best keep up or I'm killing this guy.'_ Sakura warned.

 _'No killing. We agreed, remember?'_ Naruto said in a firm tone.

 _'I hate men who rape women.'_ Was Sakura's only response as they descended upon the crime scene.

 _'I don't like it anymore than you do, but we agreed where we would draw the line.'_

Sakura looked down at the man who was taking a knife and cutting away the woman's clothes. Her rage was coming to a boil and Naruto could sense it, but what worried him the most was the faint white aura that suddenly appeared around her.

 _'I'll do my best, but you gotta help me.'_ Sakura thought, venom oozing in her tone.

 _'Hold on.'_ Naruto thought before he vanished and appeared next to the would be rapist, just in time to smash his head against the brick alleyway.

The man dropped to the ground completely unconscious and the woman began crying uncontrollably.

Sakura jumped down to check on the woman and she gasped when she saw who it was.

 _'Naruto! It's Erasa!'_ Sakura exclaimed mentally.

Naruto turned around and in the dim light, he could see their blonde haired friend from school. Her clothes were torn to shreds, barely covering her up at all. Her chest was fully exposed and the only article of clothing left on her was her panties which were held together by a mere thread.

"Thank you..." She sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked in worry.

"N-no...just scared..." Erasa sobbed

"You'll be fine, just relax." Sakura said as she used her mystic palm jutsu to scan her.

Erasa looked up and saw a woman wearing a pink cat mask and some kind of odd combat uniform. at first she didn't know who it was, but when she saw the pink hair, she knew.

"S-Sakura...?" Erasa choked out.

"Just relax." Sakura replied.

"It...it is you...are you working with Saiyaman?" Erasa inquired.

"Nope. I'm not Sakura." Sakura said.

Erasa was not convinced. "I may look like it, but I wasn't born yesterday. The only one around here with pink hair with Ninja skills is you, Sakura."

"Oh for the love of..." Sakura said as she slipped off her mask, revealing herself to have a completely different face than her normal one thanks to a cleverly implemented henge.

"Not Sakura. Whoever she is." Sakura said before returning to her work.

Erasa seemed convinced and let this person heal her up.

 _'Good save, Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'She's smarter than I gave her credit for.'_ Sakura replied.

"So them what do I call you two?" Erasa asked.

"I'm Fox." Naruto said.

"Call me Cat." Sakura added.

Erasa nodded then shivered. "I'm cold..."

"That's an interesting name." Fox said.

"She means that she feels cold." Sakura deadpanned.

"I know, it was a joke. Do you have a blanket in your scrolls?"

"I think so." Sakura pulled out a scroll and activated it. Out came a quilt and she used it to cover up Erasa.

"Thank you..." Erasa squeaked out as she wrapped it around her.

"Well, you seem fine aside from the psychological trauma." Sakura said as she stood up.

"We can take you to the police station or the hospital." Naruto offered.

"Police station, please...I have a friend that works there." Erasa replied.

"Sure thing." Fox said as he reached down to pick Erasa up bridal style.

Fox picked her up, making sure his hands were where they were supposed to be. Then he and Cat took off to the police station with Erasa in safe hands.

They dropped her off a block away and said their fairwells before disappearing in the shadows.

"So what's next?" Sakura asked as they hid high above the streets among the city gargoyles.

"I don't know...I'm not sensing anymore ill intentions." Fox replied.

"We can't have cleaned up all crime in the city just yet." Cat said. This was supposed to be one of the most crime ridden cities in the world. Where daylight bank robberies are as common as Jay walkers.

"I doubt it. I just don't-"

 **BOOOM**

A massive explosion rang out about a mile away. Naruto and Sakura saw in the distance a massive fireball erupting into the sky.

"That was an underground explosion. I'm sensing a lot of people in distress!" Naruto reported.

"Then lets go!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Naruto leaped off the roof and onto the next in a mad dash to save as many as they could.

They arrived to discover that a gas explosion had gone off right as a subway car was passing underneath it. Causing several people to be trapped underneath the concrete rubble.

Naruto wasted no time in creating a dozen Shadow Clones to start sifting through the rubble, but Sakura with her monster strength was faster. She lifted up a huge chunk of concrete off the subway car.

The car was split open like a tin can, several people in there were injured, some gravely.

Naruto and his clones jump in and carefully started moving out everyone they felt they could safely move while Sakura attended to the ones that they couldn't.

"N-uh, Fox! I got some very injured people here! I don't know if I can heal them all!" Sakura called.

"Stabilize them for transport! I can hear sirens coming closer!" Naruto replied as he placed the less seriously injured over on a visible part of the street. Unnoticed by either of them, a tiny crowd of onlookers was gathering to witness the aftermath of the explosion.

Sakura went from one person to another to stabilize them while Naruto moved them out.

When she came to the next one, she felt her heart strings tug. A little boy was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Too late...dammit..." Sakura cursed in sadness.

Laying next to him in a crumpled heap was a middle aged woman, silently grasping at thin air.

"Jacob...Jacob..." She called out, unable to open her eyes for some reason.

"Just hang on, I'll help you." Sakura said calmly as she got to work on the woman.

"Who are you? My son...where is my son...?" She pleaded. She needed to make sure he was okay. Something had gone wrong. She couldn't find her boy.

"Call me Cat. I'm going to heal you, just remain calm."

"My son...please... my Jacob...is he okay? He's probably so scared..." The woman sobbed.

Sakura didn't know what to say, but keeping this woman calm was more important than getting her more upset from informing her that her son was dead.

"Everything will be okay, but I need you to remain calm, okay? You have some serious internal injuries and getting upset will just make them worse. Can you tell me your name?"

"Cynthia Reinhold..." The woman sobbed.

"Okay, Cynthia. I'm going to stabilize you and get you moved out of here so the Paramedics can take you to the hospital." Sakura soothed.

Cynthia sniffed. "Okay, but my son..."

"He's fine ma'am. You'll see him once we get you to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Has he already gone?"

"Yes, we got him out. He's there now."

"Oh thank god..." Cynthia sighed as she felt herself be lifted up onto a stretcher. The Paramedics and fire department have arrived.

"We'll take her from here." The paramedics said.

One Paramedic remained while two others removed her from the train car.

"I just checked the boy out. He's dead." Sakura informed.

The Paramedic checked the boy's pulse and confirmed Sakura's information. He took a blanket out from his jump bag and covered the boy.

"It's never easy dealing with the death of a child..." He said in a somber tone.

An ID fell out of the boy's pocket. Sakura quickly picked it up and it read: Samuel Doth.

 _'It's not Jacob.'_ Sakura realized. _'Thank god.'_

"This isn't the womans child. This is someone elses. That means her son is on this train somewhere." Sakura informed.

"I'll get the rescue team on it immediately." The Paramedic said before carrying the deceased child away.

 _'Naruto! Can you sense a boy buried beneath the rubble?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'I sense many people buried. It's hard to point out just one. My clones are working double time and...two people just showed up. They have some kind of helmets on and capes. Real generic superhero look.'_

 _'Good for them. Help me find this boy named Jacob.'_ Sakura said. Naruto looked over and saw the two superheroes float over to another part of the disaster down the road while he ran to help Sakura in the other direction.

"I'm here." Naruto announced.

"Look around this area. The mother was here so the child can't be too far." Sakura ordered.

"Gotcha." Naruto said as he closed his eyes in concentration. All the different living being appeared in his mind like tiny flames in a dark room. The larger ones being people that seemed to flicker, and the tiniest ones being animals such as rats.

 _'Focus.'_ He thought.

He searched deeper for the Chakra signature of a civilian child.

 _'There. 5 meters away behind this caved in steel is a kid. He's scared, but alive.'_

 _'Then go get him and quick.'_ Sakura ordered as she tended to another patient while firefighters battled a losing battle against the flames.

Naruto summoned up his wind Chakra and started tearing into the aluminum and steel car. Within minutes he spotted a colorful kids jacket.

 _'What's the kid's name?'_ Naruto asked.

 _'Jacob.'_ Sakura replied. _'Jacob Reinhold.'_

"Jacob! Can you hear me Jacob?!" Naruto shouted.

"W-whos there...?" Came a scared childs voice.

"You can call me, Foxman. Or Fox for short. I'm a new superhero and I'm going to get you out!" Naruto shouted as heroically as he could.

"P-please hurry. My legs caught and it hurts a lot..." Jacob whimpered.

"Don't you worry. I'm gonna get you out in a jiffy. I just need you to be brave and stay calm. Your mother is very worried about you." Naruto said as he created Shadow Clones to act as support beams.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. A little banged up. But mostly she's worried about you. I'm gonna take you to her in a second." Naruto said as he continued to cut into the metal like butter.

"Okay..." Jacob sniffed.

It took a whole agonizing minute, but Naruto was finally able to safely cut his way through to the boy.

The boy saw his would be hero and cowered in fear of the mask.

"What's wrong? Here, take my hand. I won't hurt you." Naruto said.

"N-no...you're scary..." The boy cowered.

 _'Scary? I'm not...oh right, the mask.'_ Naruto thought. He quickly took off his mask to show his equally foxy but much more friendly looking mug.

"See? Just a mask." Naruto smiled.

"Why do you have whiskers?" Jacob asked.

"Huh? Oh, you could say they are birthmarks"

"So cool." Jacob said in awe.

"Now, let's see that leg of..." Naruto stopped when he saw the boys leg. It had a large piece of rebar going right through it and a broken bone coming out the side.

 _'Sakura I need you over here right now. I've got Jacob but he has a piece of rebar going right through his leg and bone.'_ Naruto reported as he kept a straight face.

 _'Damn. On my way.'_ Sakura replied.

Naruto honestly didn't know what to do with Jacob other than keep him calm and distracted.

"Just sit tight, I have a friend coming to help you." Naruto said calmly.

"Okay..." Jacob said sadly, feeling pretty tired.

"You wanna see a cool trick?" Naruto asked.

This got Jacob's attention as the boy focused back on Fox.

Naruto created a rasengan in his hand, giving off a bit of light.

"Wow..." Jacob said in awe.

"Amazing right?" Naruto said as he added a bit of Kurama's chakra. Turning it into a golden sphere of light.

"Awesome! What is it?"

"It's a Rasengan. My signature technique. You can think of it as a magical attack."

"Cool..." Jacob said in awe as Sakura came in.

 _'Take your mask off, he's scared of them.'_ Naruto advised.

 _'Right.'_ Sakura thought as she removed her mask, revealing her beautiful green eyes and her purple diamond seal on her forehead.

"Hi, I'm Sak... Cat. And I'll be taking care of you. How are you feeling?" Sakura said as she stepped closer to Jacob to get a good look at his leg.

"I'm okay. Fox is showing me some cool tricks." Jacob beamed.

"It's not anything perverted, right?" Sakura asked in a sweet and yet scary tone of voice.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

 _'No, I just showed him the Rasengan.'_ Naruto replied mentally

 _'You'd better have. I won't have you creating another Konohamaru on this continent.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Honest, I have not shown him that.'_ Naruto defended

 _'Right, I'm teasing you. I need you to cut the top part of the rebar off.'_

 _'Right. Keep him happy and calm.'_

 _'Will do.'_ Sakura said as she began emitting her Mystic Palm technique with her hands.

"Oooo what's that?" Jacob asked.

"My Mystic Palm technique. It'll make you feel really good." Sakura said as to held her hands around Jacob's leg and let her healing Chakra seep into his skin.

"The pain is going away!" Jacob said happily

"That's great. Now we're going to pull you out. It might hurt at first, but it'll be over with quickly. And them we can take you to see your mom." Sakura said in the nicest tone she could.

"Okay." Jacob smiled.

Naruto used his wind Chakra to slice the rebar underneath Jacob's leg, letting the remaining rebar stick up.

"It hurts..." Jacob whined.

"I know it hurts. I just need you to bare it for a few more minutes." Sakura said.

"Okay..."

 _'I need you to remove the rebar.'_ Sakura instructed.

Naruto nodded and carefully pulled the piece of rebar out. Jacob cried for ft a moment, but Sakura was right there to ease his pain.

As soon as the rebar was out, Sakura got right to work disinfecting the wound and them sealing it back up. He was no longer in danger, but it would take major surgery for his leg to properly heal.

"Thank you." Jacob smiled.

"You're welcome. We're going to take you to your mother now." Sakura promised.

"Okay. What happened here?" Jacob asked.

"There was an explosion. From what I can smell it was a gas explosion." Naruto said as he hoisted Jacob up to carry him.

"Oh...I hope everyone is okay." Jacob said.

"Don't you worry about them. We've got Satan city's finest all working hard to save them." Naruto reassured.

Jacob nodded as Sakura put back on her mask and put Naruto's back on his face.

three of them leapt out of the hole where a full relief effort was already underway.

"Hey Jacob. Do you have a fear of heights?" Naruto asked.

"No." Jacob said.

"Great."

Naruto and Sakura walked over to speak to the nearest emergency responder who wasn't rushing around.

"Excuse me. Where is the nearest hospital?"

"Satan General. 2 miles south of here." He responded.

"Thank you." Naruto replied before bursting into golden flames.

 _'Sakura, you wanna jump on my back?'_

Sakura did as instructed and climbed up on Naruto's back.

The three of them flew off like a comet towards the hospital. They landed right outside the emergency room that thankfully wasn't receiving any new patients at the moment and landed at their doorstep.

 _'Should we go in?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'We were told to keep a low profile. Explaining the situation should be enough.'_

 _'Alright.'_ Sakura thought before getting off his back.

a nurse came rushing outside to see what he thought was a fire. Instead he saw two grown adults in masks with an exhausted looking kid.

"This here is Jacob Reinhold. He was among the people caught in the explosion. He had a compound fracture of his left tibia and a piece of rebar impaled through the same leg. The rebar was removed, but he needs to be disinfected and have surgery on that leg ASAP." Sakura explained.

"Oh, um, alright, we'll take care of him." The nurse said as Naruto handed him Jacob.

"Make sure his mother sees him." Sakura said finally before the two of them leapt away.

Jacob just watched as his two heroes disappeared into the shadows. Fox and Cat... He'd need to get their action figures. They were both much cooler than those Saiya-twins.

Meanwhile, Fox and Cat passed by the scene of the explosion to see the city officials had everything under control.

"What say we head home. I'm tired..." Sakura yawned.

"Sounds good. You feel up for leaping across rooftops?" Naruto asked, ever the bountiful boy of energy.

"Yea I suppose." Sakura shrugged.

 _'What are you doing, idiot?'_ Inner thought.

'Excuse me?'

 _'You heard me. You're passing up a golden opportunity here. What are you thinking?'_

 _'Golden...oooohh...'_ Sakura understood what Inner was talking about and stopped Naruto before he left. "On second thought...mind carrying me?"

Naruto looked a little confused.

"Huh? Oh sure." He said brightly as he stepped closer to Sakura and scooped her up.

Sakura's tail wrapped around his waist like a lifeline and snuggled into his chest.

Naruto felt his own tail rising.

Sakura gasped for a moment and smirked. "Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you happy to see me...?" She said seductively.

 _'It's a lot thicker than a kunai.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Yes it is.'_

"Oh ummm..." He said nervously.

"Oh come on...you don't need to be nervous. Don't you remember this morning?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well yeah I just...this is all still new..." Naruto admitted.

"And it's not for me? I've never even so much as shown my body to anyone outside my doctor and my parents. So this is just as new to me as it is for you, but you can't tell me you aren't curious about exploring more."

"You sure you want me to answer that question? I'm still thinking that I might wake up and you'd go back to caving my head in for voicing something so perverted."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Naruto...when it's just the two of us, alone, and at this point, I don't care that much anymore. Its when we're out in public around other people that I have a problem with it."

"Right. I guess I just don't want to screw this up so bad that I don't want to push the boundaries. Maybe you can show me where they are...?" He asked hopefully.

"My body is yours, just not my virginity. Not yet anyway. When we're at home, you can have me whenever you want." Sakura smiled.

"Does that mean I can use your lap as a pillow? Cause I've always wanted to do that." He admitted like a child wishing for a new toy.

"Yes you can, when we get home."

With that encouragement, Naruto exploded into golden flames and took off like a rocket towards their penthouse suite.

 _'Well, if that's all I gotta do for motivation...'_ Sakura mused in thought.

 _'There is just something so satisfying about having the most powerful Shinobi in the world wrapped around your finger.'_ Inner snickered.

 _'Oh you know it.'_ Sakura smirked.

After mere moments, they landed outside on their pool area. Like they we're just married, Naruto opened the sliding door and carried Sakura inside.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Naruto then carefully placed Sakura on the couch like a porcelain doll. Adjusting her legs so that she was kneeling. Sakura found it kind of cute how he tried adjusting her knees before finally being satisfied and plopping his head down on her thighs to rest. Her lap feeling like the most comfortable pillow he could imagine. And the view was great too.

"Comfy?" Sakura smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Very. I'm in Heaven right now. If I just had some ichiraku Ramen for you to feed me I would be in Heaven x2." Naruto smiled.

"Well, there's no Ichiraku's here so you'll just have to settle for this."

Naruto looked up at Sakura's gorgeous face and C cup breasts. "I can live with that." He smiled.

"I know you can..." Sakura said softly before putting up the recliner side of the couch.

Naruto closed his eyes, letting Sakura's gentle strokes in his hair regulate his breathing until he found himself lulled into sleep.

 _'And he falls asleep.'_ Sakura thought dreamily.

Sakura watched him sleep, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath he took.

 _'I should have given him a chance a long time ago...'_ Sakura thought.

Soon she felt her eyes getting heavy to the point where she fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the two of them woke up at the sound of Sakura's wrist watch beeping from the alarm she set. Time for another school day.

They made their way to school and into their homeroom, where the students were all huddled together in gossiping circles. Typical day of school.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sakura wondered.

"No idea. Seems pretty typical to me." Naruto said. He was feeling very chipper this morning. Most likely due to his lap pillow last night.

Listening closer to the various conversations going on though, he began to get a feel for a bigger picture.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea! One had a cat mask and the other had a fox mask! They saved a whole bunch of people during the explosion!"

"you sure it wasn't Saiyaman and Saiyagirl in a new outfit?"

"Positive." Erasa said firmly as she joined the group. "They saved me just before the explosion."

"Save you?" One girl asked.

"Yes..." Erasa shuddered. "I'd...rather not talk about it..."

"I heard they also took out a gang of thugs trying to smuggle these really unstable chemicals out of the city. My uncle the cop told me so." Another student spoke up.

"Yea I heard that too. The Saiyaman squad showed up during the explosion and they did hardly anything because the masked duo did most of the work!" Another student said.

 _'Oh boy...word sure travels fast in this city.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'No kidding. And here I thought that the Leaf was bad.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Well, we might as well pretend like we know nothing about it.'_

 _'Can do.'_ Naruto replied as the two of them sat down at their assigned seats.

"Hey Ninja's." Sharpner called from behind them. "You hear about the two masked freaks that showed up last night?"

"As we walked in the door, we did." Naruto called back.

Sharpner looked back at the door to see Erasa still gabbing with some of the students.

"Erasa was saved by them from a potential rapist..." Sharper said quietly. "If I ever meet them...I-I'll...I'll have to thank them...Erasa is one of my closest friends."

"I'm sure they feel that saving her is reward enough. At least, it would be for us." Sakura said.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." Sharpner said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto growled.

"Everyone knows that you ninjas only work for cash. No way those two masked dudes could be ninja." Sharpner explained.

"I'll have you know, Naruto and I fought in the 4th Shinobi war to PROTECT our continent before Buu attacked." Sakura said sternly. "WE fought to protect our people and the people of our continent, not a paycheck."

"You fought to protect your checkbooks. That why you hid away for Daimyos in secret luxury safe houses." Sharpner rebutted.

Sakura could help but snicker at his ignorance. "Is that how this country sees our way of life? Naruto, you hearing this shit?"

"Um...Sakura...?" Naruto said, but was cut off by Sharpner.

"Damn right. Everybody knows that ninjas are just guns-for-hire. Mercenaries that answer to the highest bidder and then act all high and mighty about it because they are unified under a flag."

"And we are normally hired by people who need protection. How many lives have you saved? How many thugs and highway bandits have you driven out of a small villages? How many of your friends have you seen die in battle, fighting to protect those you care about?" Sakura shot up from her chair and glared right at Sharpner. "What gives you the right to scoff at what we do when you live the life of a pampered spoiled little brat? You know nothing about what we really do because you are to stupid and ignorant to learn the truth." Her eyes flashed solid teal for a brief moment before sitting back down.

"Sakura, that's enough!" Naruto shouted, turning all the heads in the classroom towards them.

 _'I dont wanna hear it.'_ Sakura thought to him before opening her book.

"Thank you. Nice talking to you." Before opening up his own book.

Sharpner scoffed before returning to where his friends were seated.

 _'Sakura-'_

 _'Don't say a God damned word, Naruto. I don't wanna hear it.'_ Sakura snapped.

' _Well you need to hear it. We're not gonna make any friends if you go around snapping at every jerk with an attitude about ninjas.'_ Naruto stated.

 _'I have far too much pride to let the ignorance of idiots go unabated. I will not sit idly by while they mock our culture. It's no fucking wonder we're not allied with these stuck up pricks.'_

 _'We used to say the exact same thing about the ninjas from Rock and Lightning, remember?'_

 _'They're different. they know the hardships that we all endured. These people? They have no fucking clue. they only listen to what the propaganda and lies from the media have to say about us, turning them further against us...'_

 _'That just means that we have to try even harder to get along with them and to work past each other's preconceptions. We listen to propaganda too. That's why we thought all the Mist ninja were bloodthirsty barbarians once upon a time and that the Sand were full of backstabbing traitors.'_

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She knew Naruto was right and that she shouldn't snap like she did. It would take a long time, but what Naruto was saying was true. These people needed to learn the truth, a little bit at a time.

 _'Alright...I'm sorry...'_

 _'It's alright Sakura. I'd know you'd correct me if I made an outburst like that too.'_ Naruto said with a sad smile.

 _'Yea...I know...'_ Sakura thought with a soft smile of her own.

Their homeroom teacher arrived and classes began as normal.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura attended their different periods, almost always sitting together when they could and keeping in contact via their mental link whenever they couldn't. Their few attempts at making friends were met with cold shoulders from the clicks that had already formed together after years and years. Leaving the two shinobi feeling isolated. Thankfully the day seemed to go by quickly enough and before they knew it they were out the door and headed home.

"I'm starting to not like being here." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Can't believe I ever thought I'd miss the Academy. The stuff they're teaching here is way harder. It's so complicated that it gives me a headache." Naruto whined.

"That's not what I mean. Everyone looks down on us like we're some kind of diseased animal."

"Oh yeah, that. I honestly didn't notice after awhile." Naruto admitted.

"I never stopped...and I don't like it...I feel like we're being punished for something we didn't do."

"Sucks, doesn't it..." Naruto said in a somber tone.

"Huh?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you just want to kick and scream and force them to acknowledge you. Just to prove that you're a person just like them." He said.

"Yea, that's exactly how I feel."

Naruto gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Now was when she caught on. "Oh God...this is what you went through all your life, isn't it..."

"Until I found Iruka-sensei and then you and Sasuke in Team 7. Plus Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as they both walked down the sidewalk and stopping at the cross walk.

Now Sakura finally understood why Naruto was the way he was. All those pranks and proclamations, they were all cries for the recognition that the people of the Leaf never gave him. Now that Sakura was getting a taste of what his life was like, she felt scared, sad and alone. These emotions didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hey now. It's not all bad." Naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulders to cheer her up.

"I think I finally understand what you went through, Naruto...I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner..." Sakura said sadly.

"Seriously. Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he grew bold and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Causing her to turn scarlet red. "But like I was saying, do you know why it's not all bad?"

"Why?"

"Because we've got each other."

Sakura look right into his eyes, her own getting misty from his kind words. She managed to crack a soft smile. "You're right, and I wouldn't have it any other way..." she said softly before being more bold than him and pecked him on the lips.

"And that right there makes this a million times better than my academy days. I get to kiss and live with the cutest girl in the world." Naruto smirked as he stole another kiss.

Sakura giggled. "Yes you do. Now come on. I'm hungry."

"Where are we going?" He said, feeling pretty giddy from all the kissing.

"Home you baka." Sakura teased.

"Oh right." Naruto said as he held Sakura close as the two of them crossed the road together.

* * *

They arrived back home and Sakura made a beeline for the fridge.

"Lets see..." She started taking practically everything out while Naruto got to work cooking. "You might want clones. This is just the first course." Sakura informed.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Sure thing." He said as he created three more clones to help out in the kitchen.

Sakura meanwhile kept getting out armload after armload of food and piling it on the counter and table. Man she was hungry. Just to fit in, she has to eat like a mouse during lunch so she wouldn't raise suspicion.

"And...that should do." Sakura said as she looked at the mountain of food before her.

"Ack! Are you kidding me?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh relax, I'll help you." Sakura waved off.

"Um, no offense Sakura-chan, but your cooking is...well...it sucks. We established that during my training to learn the Rasenshuriken."

"I've been getting lessons from my mom, Ayame and Lady Tsunade. I can do better now." Sakura informed.

"Wha- Granny Tsunade can cook?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Yea. You could imagine my shock as well. She told me that after years being abroad from the Leaf, she picked up a thing or two."

"And you even got Ayame to help you? What's that about?" Naruto teased.

"She actually offered to teach me."

"Really? No offense but I never noticed that the two of you were friends." Naruto said.

"Uhh..." Sakura stammered.

 **Flashback...**

* * *

Early afternoon in the Ichiraku's Ramen stand, certain pink haired medic had her forehead rested on the counter in exhaustion as the local Ramen Mistress finished cleaning the dishes from the lunch rush.

"Uhh...Sakura, are you okay?" Ayame asked as she dried off her hands.

"Not really..." Sakura mumbled.

"Hmmm, troubles with Sasuke again?" Ayame guessed.

"Not so much that, but that is part of it. I can't cook for shit and my mom has all but given up hope of me ever learning..."

"Oh, that's too bad. I remember when I started out cooking. My dad spent hours every night trying to teach me how to cook and I'd always screw it up somehow." Ayame laughed at the memory. Especially one in particular that had her father breathing deeply into a bag out of frustration.

"Yea, but that's not my problem. I can cook a meal, but it just tastes like shit..."

"How can you cook a meal but it still tastes like shit?"

"According to my mom, I'm purely focused on adding healthy ingredients, which is true. You gotta watch what you put in your body."

Ayame sighed. "Sakura, the key to cooking a good tasting meal is not about putting the most healthy ingredients in. It's about making it taste good. That is cooking 101; always make sure your meal is tasty and that you like it."

"But then you aren't getting a healthy meal." Sakura countered.

"What if I told you that you can make a healthy meal and still make it taste good?"

Now Sakura was curious. "Okay, you got my attention."

"Hop on back here and I'll show you." Ayame instructed.

Sakura nodded and hopped over the counter to join Ayame.

"You like the vegetable ramen a lot, right?" Ayame asked.

"yea, its one of my favorites." Sakura confirmed.

"Well, here's the thing. It may seem like it's just straight vegetables, but the broth isn't. We use chicken broth to make it."

"Isn't that dishonest? Using a meat broth for a vegetarian dish?"

"Not entirely. You see, chicken has the protein that you can't get from having just vegetables and we notify people about the broth used in this dish. Meat is an essential part of a human's diet."

"I see. Well that's alright then." Sakura said as she paid attention. Ayame found it cute how eager Sakura was to learn.

"Don't you worry Sakura. I'll have you cooking up a meal that'll win you Sasuke's heart in no time."

"It's not Sasuke's heart I'm trying to win..." Sakura said tentatively.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Really? But, you've been after him for years."

"Well he's an asshole who deserves to be alone. I was hoping to impress some other guy with my cooking..." Sakura sheepishly admitted.

"Who's that? I've got to know." Ayame smiled.

"I...was hoping to run into him here..."

"Is he a regular?"

"He...comes here almost every day..."

Now Ayame knew for certain who it was. "No way...Naruto?"

Sakura buried her face in her hands and nodded.

Ayame squealed. "Good for you! I knew you'd give him a chance someday!"

Sakura looked up, her face beet red. "Y-you did...?"

"Oh come now, Sakura. You two were practically made for each other. Everyone could see it."

"Well I couldn't. And now Naruto has moved on. He's always off training somewhere or dealing with some political thing that we never have a chance to hang out anymore." Sakura said sadly.

Ayame just looked at Sakura with a fire in her eyes. "Well forget about that. I'm going to teach you how to make his favorite ramen as good as we make it here. If that doesn't grab his attention than nothing will." Ayame stated.

"Y-you...think I can really make ramen as good as you?"

"Trust me. When I'm done teaching you. Naruto is going to think that your ramen is better than our's."

Sakura smiled and found renewed determination in her eyes. "Alright, lets do it."

* * *

 **Flash forward...**

"It took me the better part of a week to get it down right, but I was able to successfully make your favorite ramen." Sakura beamed.

"No way!" Naruto said excited. "Can you show me?"

Sakura nodded and began getting the necessary ingredients and cookware to make his favorite ramen, making sure she didn't go overboard with healthy ingredients like she had in the past.

She flew through the process like a mad woman to put it all together, the broth and noddles creating a scent that permeated the room and into Naruto's nostrils.

"Damn...that smells like heaven..." Naruto drooled.

That only fueled Sakura's desire to succeed and she added in the fishcakes, pork strips and miso sauce to the mixture. Within minutes, she produced a piping hot bowl of Miso pork ramen, exactly how he liked it.

"It's hot, so be careful." Sakura advised as she nervously handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath, letting the aroma permeate his sense of smell. He could close his eyes and imagine himself back in the Leaf seated in front of Ichiraku's.

"Man that smells amazing..." Naruto exhaled in delight.

"I hope you like it." Sakura said nervously.

Naruto took a fork since for whatever reason this area doesn't use chopsticks regularly and stabbed a piece of pork and swirled some noddles around it.

 _'Moment of truth...'_ Sakura thought nervously.

Naruto put the great smelling ramen in his mouth and savored it with each bite, taking in his robust flavor.

Sakura held her breath, waiting for his response. Oh how she hoped it was to his liking. The countless hours she spent learning to make it properly were down to Naruto's judgement in this moment.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of ramen and his face lit up like a thousand watt bulb.

"ITS AMAZING!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to devour the rest of his bowl.

 _'YES!'_ Both Sakura and Inner cheered in thought.

"You really like it?" Sakura asked happily.

"I love it! This is the best Ramen I've ever had. Better than Ichiraku's." Naruto stated.

Sakura couldn't resist the urge to squeal like a little school girl. All of her hard work had finally paid off and she was beside herself in joy.

"Seriously, you gotta taste this Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he scooped up a fork's full of noodles and pork and held it out for her.

Sakura let Naruto put it in her mouth and her eyes lit up. "Damn! I outdid myself this time."

"I'll say. I'm gonna have to marry you now if I want to keep that Ramen all to myself." He teased, causing Sakura to blush at the mention of marriage.

"D-don't be stupid! It's too early to think about that!" Sakura slapped his arm as she turned away to calm herself down.

"Well, according to Granny, your bond thing is technically a marriage aint it?"

Sakura gasped and looked right at Naruto, her mind swirling around at the thought. Thinking back to what Lady Tsunade said, he was right in a way.

"Well...w-we haven't officially sealed it yet so...um..."

"So I was just teasing you, Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed as he continued to take bites out of his homemade ramen. Every bite making his face light up anew.

"But...you're right in a way actually..."

Naruto stopped eating at looked right at her in awe. "Say what now...?"

"The Saiyan bond ties us to together for life. If I lose you, I can't seek out another mate. So...it's the Saiyan form of marriage really according to what Lady Tsunade explained."

"W-well what are you saying?" Naruto stammered.

"I'm saying...that the only thing keeping us bonded for life is sex. When I decide to give up my virginity, we're bonded for life. Meaning that we would be married essentially. Right now...you could call our current relationship an engagement of sorts..." Sakura clarified hesitantly.

Naruto set his bowl of ramen down on the table. "And...how do you feel about that?"

Sakura sighed. "honestly and truly?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm...happy. I'm happy that its with you." Sakura smiled.

"You mean that?" Naruto said in awe.

"Yes...I do..." Sakura said warmly.

Naruto never felt warmer. He had so many good friends, close friends in his life. Yet never had someone come out and say they would love to share their life with his. And coming from Sakura, his lifelong crush of all people.

Sakura could sense what he was feeling and she felt relived. Using that to her advantage, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. "All these years, you're the one that has made me the happiest..."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura close so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Yes I do know...I can feel your emotions and...its beautiful...the joy you feel."

"Oh yea...I forgot about that..." Naruto smiled.

"So...I just have one more question..." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Will you accept my bond...and have me as your mate?"

Naruto took Sakura's hands in his, feeling their warmth yet so tiny in his own.

"I'd be honored."

 **LEMON SCENE WARNING!**

Sakura leaned in and locked her lips with his, sharing a passionate kiss that quickly escalated into a heated one.

Naruto's hands we're feeling each and every curve she had, causing Sakura's breathing to be more rapid and deeper.

Naruto could feel it all. Her slender shoulders, her slender yet toned arms, her perky breasts which we're hidden beneath her clothes.

Sakura reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off and revealing her Lacey bra. This invited Naruto to reach behind her and unhook it. Her bra fell down her chest, letting the straps cascade down her arms leaving her girls fully exposed, her nipples hard and erect.

Naruto took that moment to cup one of her boobs with his left hand, kneading it like pizza dough while the other rubbed her back, the two of them never breaking away from their kiss. His hand traveled down to the small of her back where he could feel her tail. Doing something he had never done before, he gently stroked her tail between his fingers.

That sudden contact made Sakura's breath hitch. She felt a wave of pleasure she had never felt before and it was driving her instincts wild.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist like a vice grip, to bring him closer to her, so that she could feel him and his hot skin through their clothing.

 _'Don't stop...'_ Sakura thought to him as she began to grind up against his erect member.

Naruto picked Sakura up and ran to the nearest comfortable surface, the couch. He threw her onto the pillows and crawled on top of her to continue his onslaught.

He attacked her neck with his lips as he grinded his pants against her skirt, bringing it up closer and revealing more and more of her creamy thighs.

Sakura reached forward and started undoing his pants. She wanted him bad and his contact with her tail was making it impossible to resist. Why, she didn't know but she didn't care. She wanted him now.

Naruto was also running on instincts. His body was simply reacting to Sakura and his mind was turning into a blissfully empty mush. Neither of them noticed it, but Naruto's whisker marks had grown darker as their make out session turned hotter.

Sakura was able to release his member, feeling it flop out against her hands. She quickly took hold with her hands and started stroking, sending waves of pleasure through him with every stroke.

Her fingers reached the base of Naruto's penis and he involuntarily bit into her neck. His body shivered from the pleasure.

Sakura didn't yelp in pain, instead she moaned and bit his neck out of reaction. A small bit of blood oozed from the both if them and it was gone by licking it away.

With one hand on Naruto's dick and the other free, she began to slide her panties off, soaked from her eager womanhood.

Sensing what she was trying to do, Naruto finished what she started, his right hand still on her tail.

Sakura made the mistake of guiding his member to her opening, which as soon as he felt it, he trusted hard into her, causing her to yell out in pain.

"AAAAAHHAAAaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. Oh fuck! He had screwed it up.

Sakura moaned for a moment and was then snapped back to reality. She looked down and saw that Naruto was deep inside her.

"Oh shit..." Sakura breathed out.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry..." He said as he tired to fidget his way out but found that Sakura's legs and tail were holding him in place.

"No...don't..." Sakura said. "Its not your fault."

"But I...MUPF!" Naruto cried as he was silenced by Sakura stuffing her moist panties in his mouth.

"Let me speak...we were both in the heat of the moment and our bodies reacted to that...but since you're in me, might as well finish what we started."

Sakura looked Naruto directly into his eyes. Their feelings being conveyed only through expressions.

"No more talking. Just fuck me. I'm yours."

 _'Um...you're forgetting something.'_ Inner informed.

 _'What?'_

 _'He's going bareback and you didn't take anything.'_

 _'Fuck that's annoying...'_ Sakura sighed.

 _'What's going on?'_ Naruto thought as he sensed Sakura's changing emotions.

 _'I need to take care of something.'_

 _'Can't it wait?'_

 _'Not unless you want to be a parent before you turn 19.'_

 _'A parent...?'_

 _'Here...'_ Sakura thought as she quickly made two Shadow Clones. Instantly Naruto was flanked on either side by two scantily dressed Sakura clones.

 _'Play with them. I'll be back.'_ Sakura thought as she kissed Naruto on the lips before squirming out from underneath him.

Sakura ran into the bedroom and opened one of her scrolls. In it was a pill bottle with birth control medication. she opened the bottle and downed one of the pills. As an extra precaution, she formed a few hand signs and placed her blue glowing hand on her belly. A symbol appeared on her belly for a moment before disappearing, signifying that she was protected.

Once she was done, she quickly returned to Naruto, who was overwhelmed by her shadow clones. Making a hand sign, she dispersed then and shed her skirt.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Birth control and contraceptive. I don't want you knocking me up...yet."

"Ah...God I love your brain."

"Shut up and fuck me." Sakura said seductively as she sat down on the couch and spread her legs.

But Naruto had another idea. He had read about it in his master's books. And from his end the way it's drippings made it sparkle in the the light made him feel hungry. Naruto dived right into Sakura's folds to take a deep whiff and a small lick of her nectar.

Sakura moaned in pleasure at Naruto's sudden action

 _'Tastes like fishcakes.'_ Naruto thought as he dived back in like a thirsty dog.

"You...oh God...baka..." Sakura moaned.

"Mmmmm... and what does that make you?" Naruto smirked as he continued to lick her pussy.

"mmm...a pile of...mush...oh God, right there..."

 _'A delicious pile of mush.'_ Naruto mused.

 _'Shut up and eat me...'_ Sakura thought to him.

 _'Yes ma'am.'_ Naruto thought as he stuck his tongue in as far as it would reach.

That nearly sent Sakura over the edge as she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

The taste of Sakura's juices and the blood from breaking her hymen danced on his tongue as he swirled it around, elicting more moans from Sakura.

Naruto then felt her inner walls starting to tense up, he knew then that she was about to release.

"Oh god...I'm gonna..." Sakura moaned.

 _'Come for me...'_ Naruto ordered.

 _'I...I-I can't...hold it...'_ Sakura thought before she exploded. "AAAAHH! NARUTOOOO!"

She sprayed once again all over Naruto's face, nearly drowning him in her fluids as her body convulsed uncontrollably.

Once she finished, he laid there on the couch, panting heavily. That was the biggest orgasm shes had yet.

Naruto himself was laying on Sakura's thigh, licking up the juices left on his lips.

He rubbed his hands up and down her other thigh, felling it's velvety smoothness.

"huff...holy shit..." Sakura panted.

"God damn...now THAT was better than Ramen." Naruto gasped.

Sakura didn't respond. She just laid there, completely on cloud 9 from the feeling of that strong orgasm.

Naruto gave a content sigh before forcing himself to stand and picked Sakura up bridal style.

"Naruto? W-what are you doing...?"

"Going to bed." He said as they entered their bedroom.

"I-I'm fine...really...

"Well I'm sleepy and I want to cuddle." He replied.

"Come on, Naruto...please finish what we started."

"It's fine, Sakura. We can pick it up another time." Naruto said simply before laying her down.

"Naruto...it's not even 5 yet and you didin't get off. Also, you didn't finish your dinner and I haven't had mine yet." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh...damn...well you just looked so peaceful I just wanted to cuddle with you." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto, I'm fine, really."

"Aww, but I want to." He whined.

"Naruto...please...I want this..." Sakura pleaded, her eyes big and pleading like he had never seen before. She looked like a puppy begging to be played with.

Naruto found it hard to resist her. She looked so cute the way she was begging like that.

 ** _'Your mate is begging to be fucked and your just going to ignore that?'_**

Naruto sighed. "Alright. You win." He smiled as he set Sakura down.

Sakura smiled the same smile he grew to love. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Not until I carry you to class tomorrow." Naruto smirked.

Sakura chuckled and shoved him onto the bed. "We'll see about that." She smirked as she climbed on the bed and straddled his waist.

* * *

By the end of the hour, the old lady that lived beneath Naruto and Sakura's apartment was convinced that there was an earthquake.

Sakura and Naruto had changed positions several times over the course of their love making that they we're now in the missionary position where Naruto gave a final thrust and dumped his load deep inside Sakura, while she sprayed around his member.

The two each gave a final silent scream as they collapsed on top of one another.

Sakura panted as she held the man she loved.

"Thank you...we're now bonded for life..." She gasped.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura's diamond seal.

When he looked down at Sakura's neck, he could see a mark from where he bit her. The teeth marks were all but faded, but there was a different mark that had appeared. A golden mark that seemed to look like some kind of seal.

Naruto turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look. He looked at it again to see that it was a golden fox on her neck.

 _'What the Hell?'_ He thought.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"For some reason there is a golden star on your neck. Did you get a tattoo?"

"No..." Sakura said in confusion. Then she saw the same thing on Naruto's neck, only his was pink. "You got one too."

"Really? Is it golden too?"

"No, it's pink."

"What the heck?" Naruto said as he sat up.

"I wanna see this too." Sakura said as she rolled out of bed.

They got inside their bathroom and finally got a good look at their new tattoos.

The golden fox on Sakura's shoulder was more burly in size with the pink fox on Naruto's shoulder being thinner and more feminine.

"What is this?" Sakura breathed out.

"No idea. Did we get punk'd?" Naruto asked.

"I don't...wait. I wonder if this is part of the bonding."

 ** _'No, that was me.'_** Kurama said.

 _'You?'_ Sakura asked.

 _ **'You we're right about the marks being part of your bond, but the foxes we're my own personal touch.'**_

 _'You changed the marks?'_ Sakura asked.

 ** _'Not on purpose. It's probably just because of my unique Chakra that they took on the shape that they did.'_**

 _'Even the color?'_

 ** _'That's most likely because of the two of you. Marking each of you as the other's mate. Blond and pink hair.'_**

 _'Wow...'_ Sakura breathed out. She could hardly believe it. She finally was able to truthfully confess to Naruto her true feelings, now less than a week later she found herself bonded to him for life with the marks to prove it.

"I can't believe it..." Sakura gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked, sensing the shift in Sakura's emotions.

"Everything I've ever wanted...is coming true..."

"Hey, that my line." Naruto said as he lifted Sakura's chin up to face him.

"For the longest time...I have dreamed about being the strongest Kunoichi in the world. With my recent changes, that is quickly becoming a reality...I have also dreamed of being the head medic of the Leaf, and in time that will become a reality...Since I was little, I have dreamed of being with the man of my dreams..." She then looked into Naruto's eyes as hers misted over. "And now...that has come true..."

"M-me too..." Naruto said as he held her tighter. "Kakashi tells me that I'll be next in line for the Hokage seat, I've been accepted by the village, and now I've got you. The woman of my dreams."

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly before claiming his lips with hers.

 _'So...does mean we're going to get married?'_ Naruto asked mentally.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh and pulled away. "No, not yet goofy."

"But we just had sex, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. And as a result we're now bonded for life."

"So then why wait to get married?"

"Wait...you're serious..." Sakura gasped.

"Of course I am." Naruto smiled.

Sakura was taken by complete surprise. She didn't know why, of course he'd want to make it official after sealing the bond.

"...I would love nothing more than to make that happen, but I'm sure our friends and families want to be there for something as important as this. So, we'll have to wait until we get home." Sakura smiled.

"But that's two years away." Naruto whined as Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Baka." She said as she kissed him on the lips. "I can wait. Can't you?"

Naruto sighed. "Yea, I guess I'm gonna have to."

"Hey, cheer up! I didn't say no, and two years can go by pretty fast." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, you're right..." Naruto gave a weak smile, earning him a pinch on the cheek.

"I said cheer up. You're not allowed to be sad when you're cuddling with the love of your life." Sakura playfully berated.

With that said, Sakura sauntered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She was so hungry that she could eat a herd of cattle.

Naruto hated to see her leave but he loved watching her go. The swish in her step plus the wave of her tail just made it all so enticing.

"Down boy..." Sakura said playfully.

Naruto let loose a low growl, but obeyed.

Sakura got to work fixing her meal fit for a platoon of soldiers, scarfing down every last crumb as Naruto watched in awe.

This was the same girl who would barely eat to keep her slender figure. Now she eats enough for an entire army and is still able to keep a goddess like figure. He knew it was a Saiyan thing, but it was still a sight to see.

"BUUURP" Sakura burped out, signifying she was full. "Ahhhh...much better."

 _'Well okay then...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ate his own meal.

"So you like the Ramen I made?" Sakura asked.

Naruto finished slurping up his noodles. "I love it. Thank you so much, Sakura-chan." He smiled.

"Well, don't get used to it. Once a week for you mister. You're going to eat other food so long as I'm around." Sakura said firmly.

"Aww...come on..." Naruto whined.

"It's not healthy for you to just eat ramen everyday of the week."

"Damn it, I want a divorce." He said sarcastically.

"Too bad." Sakura smirked. "You tapped it, now you're stuck with me."

"Well then you're stuck with me too." Naruto smirked.

"Fine by me..." Sakura said seductively before she walked up to him. She lifted her leg, showing off her snatch and sat on his lap. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're insatiable, my little vixen." Naruto purred.

"I know..." She cooed as she rubber her chest against his.

* * *

Meanwhile in the banking district of Satan City.

"Everybody get down on the ground!" A thug with a chicken hat on his head shouted as he fired his assault rifle into the ceiling of the bank.

Everyone dove to the ground except for one. Videl Satan was there already to withdraw money out of her account. She stopped and looked at the thugs and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Didn't you idiots learn from the last time I beat you?"

"Hey girly, I don't know who you think you are, but you get down on the ground like the rest of em!" Another man with a machine gun and a froggy hat said.

"Yeah...that's not going to happen." Videl smirked.

"You wanna get hurt, sweetcheeks?" A man with a puppy dog hat jeered. "Cause we can mess you up real good."

Videl lifted her right index finger up in front of her. She channeled some of her energy into it and smirked. "Try me."

The man in the froggy hat shot at Videl's leg, hoping to get her on the ground and rape her.

In a swift motion, she moved her hand in front of the bullet and caught it between her fingers.

"Nice try." Videl said as she held up the bullet she caught.

The thugs all stared in awe.

"What the hell?! Oh shit, she's Videl Satan isn't she?!" The chicken hat exclaimed. "OPEN FIRE!"

Videl flashed out of sight and quickly elbowed the guy in the chicken hat in the gut. Without stopping, she kicked the gun out of the frog hat man's hands and the dog hat mans.

"Just as poor and pathetic as last time." Videl scoffed.

"Rooster!" The man in the puppy hat cried out.

kicked the man in the puppy hat in the head knocking him out instantly. She headed to the guy with the frog hat, but stopped when she saw him with a little boy with a gun to his head.

"How dare you hit Mutt? You back the Hell up right now, bitch!" The froggy hat one shouted as he cocked his gun. "Or I splatter this brat's brains all over his mother."

Videl could've taken him out easily, but as soon as she saw who was behind him, she put her hands up and backed away.

"Yeah that's right, bitch! Nobody messes with Froggy Rodriguez!"

Videl smirked. "Don't be too sure of that."

"Grrr, shut your mouth, bitch!"

Just then, his gun was wrenched out of his hand and then felt a white hot pain in the back of his head, sending him crashing to the floor.

All eyes turned on the tall and muscular figure standing above the disarmed robber while hold the boy safely in his arms.

"Don't ever talk that way to her again." The man growled.

Videl folded her arms across her chest. "Nice save."

"Thanks." Gohan replied.

The mother of the boy ran up to Gohan and claimed her son. "Thank you so much for saving little Henry..." She sobbed.

"Think nothing of it." Gohan waved off as he handed the scared boy back tot he mother.

"That's my man. Always thinking of others before himself." Videl praised as she walked up to him.

"Would you have me any other way?" Gohan asked.

"Not in a million lifetimes." Videl replied.

All around them, the hostages began to cheer as they realized that they were safe now.

Gohan and Videl waved to the grateful people and continued on with their business at the bank.

 _'Never a dull moment.'_ Videl thought.

 _'Yeah. It seems crazy how fast I've gotten accustomed to the public hero life.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'Not to mention how accepting the people are of you.'_

 _'And you, don't forget.'_

 _'Well, they've been accustomed to me.'_

 _'Oh right... still it's weird. You know?'_

 _'Yeah. You want to grab a bite to eat after this? My treat.'_ Videl offered.

 _'You sure? you know I eat a lot.'_

 _'Yes, I know, but I still wanna treat you.'_

Gohan's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the offer of food.

 _'I knew you'd like that.'_ Videl smiled.

"Let's go then!" Gohan exclaimed as he took Videl's hand and walked them down the street.

"You Saiyan's and your insatiable appetites." Videl giggled.

"Meets the rich girl with the bottomless wallet. It's a match made in Heaven." Gohan smiled.

Videl laughed. "You're too much."

"Why thank you." He smirked as he pulled Videl in close so that they would walk together.

Videl loved being close to him, so much so that she finally built up the courage to ask him something she had been hesitant of.

"Hey...Gohan?"

"Yeah Videl?" He asked cheerfully.

"I...think I'm ready..."

"Oh I am too." Gohan said.

Videl wasn't sure what he meant. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Of course I do. You wanna try Chong's spicy bistro. They say that the heat from his meat once killed a man...haha..." Gohan laughed, only just realizing how wrong that sounded.

"No, that's not what I mean..."

"Oh really? What did you mean?" He asked with a completely innocent face.

"I want to take the next step in our relationship..."

"Next level...?" He said, completely oblivious.

"Yes..." Videl didn't want to say it out loud so she thought it. _'I want us to make love...'_

"But don't we do that already?"

 _'I mean sex you idiot...'_

Gohan then tripped over thin air and his face went completely red. _'S-sex?! You wanna d-do that...?'_

Videl's face went red as well and she nodded.

 _'Gohan, we both love each other...I think now is the proper moment for us to take that next step.'_

 _'B-b-b-but, our dinner...'_ He thought.

 _'We can still eat first, but later I want you in my bedroom.'_

"I...uh...I..."

"Please...?" Videl begged, her eyes big and soulful like a dog.

One look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and she had him.

could never resist that look and sighed. "Alright..."

Videl jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Thank you."

To the people around them, this wasn't a surprise. They hard learned of Gohan's heroic deeds against Buu from Hercule to attempt to stop Buu, despite the fact that he was overpowered and absorbed in the end. The fact that he was accepting of Gohan dating his only daughter was another reason the people knew of him. A lot of people thought the two of them were absolutely adorable; Satan Cities own super powered power couple.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was a rough one for the shinobi couple. After eating their meal and doing the deed another three times, they them went out on patrol the rest of the night. It wasn't too bad, a couple of would be muggers that wouldn't be bothering Satan city ever again. But after only two continues nights on patrol the both of them knew that this was not a habit they could keep up.

They each had bags under their eyes and a slight delay in their reactions. Even a quarter Saiyan and a Jinchuriki needed their sleep.

"Yawn...oh my god...Sakura..." Naruto groaned as he sat at his desk with his chin on the table in homeroom.

"We can't keep doing this..." Sakura yawned.

"Seriously...why did we even come in today?" He whined as the chatter from the classroom gossip pounded inside his head.

"Because we need to..." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out two soldier pills. "This should help us get through the day."

Naruto took one of the pills and popped it into his mouth. He didn't even mind that it was one of Sakura's old pills that tasted like shit learned how to barf.

"Thank you..."

Sakura ate hers and nearly gagged. "Yuck! I thought I threw those out!"

"Well I'm not complaining. I'm so tired I can't even taste properly. These give me energy, right?" He said as he chewed through the tough center.

"Yea..." Sakura groaned.

"Good enough..." He shuttered as he reached the liquid center.

Sakura choked down her soldier pill and soon found her energy returning.

The two were now fully awake and saw Gohan and Videl enter the classroom, only they looked really nervous about something.

"What's their deal?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I sense a lot of nervousness and fear." Sakura replied.

She eyed them carefully and saw that Videl was trying hard to hide something.

"She's hiding something..." Sakura whispered.

Naruto looked closer and noticed that Videl was holding her waist very closely. Like she was worried someone would try to pull down her pants or something.

"Yeah, it's weird now that you mention it."

Gohan and Videl did their very best to draw as little attention towards them as possible. Which was completely fruitless since they were country wide celebrites.

"Oh my God, Gohan! I heard you saved a kid from a bank robber! That's so amazing!" One fangirl praised.

"Yea! I heard the robber held the boy at gun point and Gohan knocked him out!" Another fangirl said.

"You're so brave, Gohan. Please go out with me!" Another girl begged.

Videl popped a vein on her forehead and moved her aside. "Not happening."

"Uh...thank you. But I'm perfectly happy with Videl. Thank you though." Gohan laughed nervously.

Said girl scoffed. "I'm better than she is. I can show you the time of your life..." She cooed while bouncing her tits, which weren't as big as Videl's.

Videl's eye twitched. "Back off my man..." She growled.

"Now if only you could take a hint." Gohan said slyly.

"Excuse you?" The girl snapped at Gohan.

"Excuse yourself. Who the hell are you to muscle in on my man?" Videl snapped.

"Seriously. It's been 4 months. You girls do this every other week. I try to let you down gently but it never seems to take. I'm not into any of you like that. So please stop trying to ask me out." Gohan said firmly.

His classmates actually gasped at Gohan's outburst.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who I am?! I'm the principals daughter! I'll have you kicked out so fast your head will spin!" She snapped.

"Oh, we're going that route, huh? My dad will keep him in here as he OWNS this whole city! So stick that in your cooch." Videl snapped back.

"Even if her father didn't. I still would rather get expelled than date you." Gohan spat.

"So take the hint and get lost." Videl snapped and folded her arms across her chest, forgetting why she had them down in the first place.

The girl just huffed and returned to her own seat. The rest of the fan girls all dispersed and broke off into gossiping pairs.

"Geez, what's up Gohan's butt?" Erasa asked no one in particular.

Gohan and Videl went to their seats. As they passed Sakura, Sakura got a good look at what Videl was trying to hide.

 _'So that's it...'_ Sakura thought.

 _'What's it?'_ Naruto asked.

 _'Videl is trying to hide a tail under her shirt.'_

 _'What, are you serious?'_ He thought.

 _'Very. It looks like mine, but hers is brown.'_

 _'Does that mean that she's part Saiyan too?'_

 _'I'd bet every Ryo I have on it.'_

Sakura turned back to face Naruto. _'What's more, I'm certain Gohan is one as well.'_

 _'That would explain their popularity. Didn't someone mention that they are heroes?'_

 _'Yea I heard that too.'_

 _'So what does that mean for us? Do you want to befriend them or...?'_

Sakura looked over and saw that the Orange Star Power couple were in a particularly bad mood. Not the kind that would warrant friendliness.

 _'Maybe not now, but I'm thinking at lunch I should reveal my tail to them. I heard they eat on the roof.'_

 _'You sure? I think I'd rather observe them for a few days. See what makes them tick, ya know?'_ Naruto countered.

Sakura mulled it over for a moment, but shook her head. _'If those two are Saiyan's, then they are the key to me finding out more about my heritage. And I wanna know as soon as possible.'_

Naruto knew he couldn't argue with her on that. He knew when Sakura has made her mind up on something, there was no changing it. He really wanted to observe them, but her heritage was something that was really important to her, so he let her have her way.

 _'Alright. We'll confront them at lunch.'_ He stated.

Sakura nodded. _'In the meantime, keep a close eye on them.'_

 _'Can do.'_

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly straightforward. Classes were long and boring, Naruto got lectured for not paying attention, and the rest of the students still gave Naruto and Sakura the cold shoulder.

Finally lunch arrived and the shinobi put their plan into motion.

Sakura signaled to Naruto to create a shadow clone as a decoy while she was going to do the same.

Naruto nodded and created a Shadow Clone right underneath the table. Being a master of the Shadow Clone jutsu, he didn't even need to make the hand sign for a single clone, he just had to imagine it.

Sakura on the other hand had to be more subtle, almost like a ninja.

"Shadow Clone jutsu." She whispered as she crossed her fingers under the table. A clone of hers then appeared under the table next to Naruto's. Their plan could begin.

 _'Camouflage jutsu next.'_ Sakura thought to him.

Forming a few handsigns under the table, they became purely invisible where their clones replaced them at the same time so no one even noticed.

The two slipped out of the cafeteria unnoticed and headed up the stairs to the roof.

Eventually, they arrived at the door where they could sense their targets.

 _'I'm going to open the door slowly. Try not to let them notice us.'_ Sakura thought to him and he nodded.

Sakura carefully unlatched the door and slowly pushed it open far enough so they could squeeze through. They spotted their targets on the roof, discussing Videl's latest addition to her body.

"My dad is human, so I know it can't be him." Videl said as she held her tail.

"What about your mom?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know...she died when I was little."

"She is the only likely one. Maybe your dad knows."

Videl scoffed. "Like he would tell me anything about that. Hell, I didn't even know until this morning."

That was when Sakura released her jutsu so she could confront them.

"Hey." She greeted.

Videl looked over and frowned after she hid her tail. "This is a private area for Gohan and I. We'd appreciate it if you just left." Videl said harshly.

"I just want a few questions answered." Sakura replied.

"Well, it can wait. We're busy." Videl said.

"Yea, I saw you messing with your tail." Sakura pointed out.

Videl's eyes went wide. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I saw it. I know a tail when I see one." Sakura said firmly.

"Oh do you? You have your own or something?" Videl snapped.

"As a matter-of-fact..." Sakura said as she made her pink tail wave hello to the other two Saiyan's.

Their jaws hit the floor when they saw her tail.

"No way..." Videl breathed out.

"You have a tail, too?" Gohan asked in shock.

"B-but...how...?" Videl asked in shock.

Gohan then became serious. "Alright. What do you wanna know?"

Sakura took a step forward. "Everything."

* * *

Several hours passed as the three Saiyan's chatted for hours about their species, with Gohan supplying much of the information.

They talked about the origin of the Saiyan's on Planet Plant, their war against the Tuffles, their enslavement to the Tyrant Frost Demon Freeza and genocide, before finally learning about Gohan's father who avenged their entire race by defeating Freeza.

"My god..." Sakura breathed out. This was far more in depth information than what she had hoped.

"Now you know what I know. Vegeta can tell you more." Gohan informed.

"But what about my tail? Why do I have one. Why do we Saiyan's even have tails?" Sakura asked.

: Gohan look at Videl and then back to Sakura. "That is actually a trigger for a transformation the Saiyan race has."

"What transformation?"

"There is a transformation that was common among the Saiyan's to help conquer planets. This form is called the Oozaru, or giant ape form. It would only happen during the full moon. The moon radiates a type of radiation called blutz waves, which are absorbed through our eyes. This makes our tails to release a certain protein that mixes with the absorbed blutz waves and a mutation starts to form, transforming a Saiyan into a 100 foot tall raging ape that will destroy anything or anyone in its path." Gohan explained.

Sakura and Videl went as white as a sheet. This was the last thing they expected that could happen to them. Videl was thinking of the Super Saiyan transformation when Gohan mentioned one, but not this.

"I should also mention that the full moon is also the time of the Saiyan mating cycle." Gohan added.

Videl was snapped back to reality with that statement. "Right, I remember you telling me about that." Videl said.

"Mating cycle?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You see, in adult Saiyan's, the moon can still affect you. This creates what as known as a mating cycle where the adult Saiyan is overcome with intense amounts of instinctual lust. Hence why I had to stay away from you, Videl." Gohan explained.

"Okay...so...during the full moon, we fuck like jack rabbits. I don't see a problem there." Sakura mused.

"There's more." Gohan added. "During the mating cycle, a male Saiyan's sperms becomes 400% more potent and a female Saiyan's fertility goes up by the same amount."

"Oh shit..." Videl breathed out.

"Oh...kay...so, it's essentially a get pregnant quick time of the month..." Sakura said nervously.

"That's it exactly." Gohan confirmed.

"ZZKKT! Huh? What...what?" Naruto snorted as he woke up. Having spent the past few hours meditating nearby on the rooftop, only to fall asleep.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Never mind him. There is a contraceptive that works to combat this, right?" Sakura asked, but Gohan shook his head.

"None of the ones that you can buy in a store are effective enough."

"What about birth control meds?" Videl asked.

"Overpowered by your increased fertility."

"Well my contraceptive jutsu should be strong enough. It stops any and all sperm from reaching my eggs. And I mean physically stops them. It's full proof." Sakura stated.

"I don't know if it would be as I know nothing about that. Try it and find out I guess." Gohan mused.

"Already did." Sakura said without thinking.

"You did?" Videl asked. Then she saw the grin on Naruto's face. "Ah...so you and Naruto bonded, huh?" Videl smirked.

"I think so. We did it four times just to be certain." Naruto bragged.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment.

"What? We only did it once!" Videl exclaimed.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted in embarrassment.

"Don't give me that! Once we're done here, we're marching home and your fucking me until I can't walk mister!" Videl ordered.

"That goes double for you, mister man." Sakura said as she poked Naruto hard in the chest.

Videl and Sakura looked at one another and giggled.

That's when the bell rung, signalling that school was over for the day.

"Oh shit! We've been so busy talking that we missed the rest of our classes!" Sakura cursed.

"Eh, no big loss." Videl said as she stood up and dusted off her pants. "You guys wanna grab an early dinner? My treat." Videl offered.

"R-really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm sorry we were so harsh to you two and this is my way of apologizing." Videl said. "Plus, I wanna get to know you two better. We can make it a double date."

"Works for me." Sakura smiled.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Gohan asked.

"Well...we're still new here and don't know of too many places." Naruto informed.

"I got one. There is a Golden Corral that my dad owns. we can eat for free and as much as we want." Videl offered.

"Sounds like some fine dinning." Naruto said excitedly.

"Its a buffet." Gohan chimed in.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed with joy.

"Yea, you're definitely a Saiyan."

"Don't count me out just yet. I could eat a horse right now." Naruto chimed in.

"I could eat a herd of elephants." Videl added.

"Well then lets go." Gohan said as he and Videl lifted up into the air.

"Hey, what a minute. We can't fly." Sakura informed.

"I'll just carry you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and jumped into his arms.

"You can fly?" Videl asked.

"Yup." Naruto replied as he burst into golden flames to reveal his Golden Sage mode. A golden jacket with black pants and finger-less gloves. His eyes had turned into crosses, his whisker marks became rectangles, and his hair glowed like it contained the sun.

"Woah! Gohan, you getting a read on his power?" Videl asked in shock.

"Yea, he's strong. About as strong as Freeza was." Gohan mused.

"Yup. My man is the strongest in our country." Sakura beamed as she rested her head into his chest.

"Funny. I thought I was the strongest on our continent." Naruto mused as he held her close.

"Well, that too." Sakura said softly.

"Not bad, but Gohan is one of the strongest in the world." Videl gloated.

"Is that a fact?" Naruto smirked as he sized up Gohan.

"Yes, it is a fact. Show'em Gohan." Videl ordered.

"You know I don't like showing off my power." Gohan reminded.

"Just become a Super Saiyan."

"Super what now?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, I can do that at least." Gohan relented. Without much effort, he flashed into his first Super Saiyan form.

Sakura gasped when she saw that form. "That's the same form I saw you use when you fought that Broly guy..."

Gohan nodded. "This is Super Saiyan. It was once considered to be the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. Although, my dad, Vegeta and myself have surpassed it."

"Incredible." Sakura said in awe, making Naruto annoyed by the way she was looking at Gohan. He would not have another Sasuke muscle in on his turf.

"Eh, it's not so great." Naruto stated.

"Are you kidding? Do you not sense that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I do. It's about my level when I tap into two of the Biju." Naruto stated.

"Biju? You mean tailed beasts?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. You know about them?" Naruto asked with curiosity. He wasn't aware that the people on this continent knew about Tailed Beasts.

"Yea, we studied them in class. Said to be the most powerful creatures on our planet. The 8 Tails used to reside in our arctic region." Videl said.

"Gyuki? What would that octopus-bull be doing in the arctic?" Naruto asked.

 ** _'She's right though.'_** Gyuki responded.

"I don't know, honestly." Videl mused.

 _'What were you doing in the arctic?'_ Naruto thought as he entered his mind scape. Once the seal for Kurama, it now was now a massive valley that served as a sort of crossroads for the nine Tailed Beasts. With Kurama permanently residing inside it as it's caretaker.

Naruto found himself standing before the 8 and 9 Tails, both of whom were the size of mountains.

 _ **'What else? Fleeing from the humans. The lands were bare enough that no humans would ever bother me, and the sea was vast enough to supply me with any snacks I would desire. Sadly that didn't stop the Cloud from leading an expedition into enemy waters to find and capture me.'**_ Gyuki informed.

 _'Huh...how about that...'_ Naruto mused

On the outside, Gohan and Videl looked on with curiosity.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked.

"He's talking to the 8 Tails no doubt." Sakura said.

Videl went wide eyed. "The 8 Tails?! He's a Jinchuriki?!" She exclaimed.

"Well yes, he's the 9 Tails Jinchuriki." Sakura informed.

"then how is he talking to the 8 tails?" Gohan asked.

"Well he's also the link between all the Tailed Beasts. Meaning that he acts as a meeting place for them to talk to each other. The side benefit to that is that he can call upon their unique chakra whenever he desires it." Sakura explained.

"Awesome..." Videl said in awe.

"Yeah, he is..." Sakura said fondly. "But he's also a major idiot." She deadpanned.

Videl shrugged. "Can't always have strength and brains."

"That's what I'm here for." Sakura smiled as Naruto finally finished his conversation with Gyuki.

"Sorry, what did I miss?"

"Not much." Sakura waved off.

"So where were we? I forget." Naruto admitted. "Weren't we going to Golden Correll or something?"

"Golden Corral, and yet we are. Lets go." Gohan said as he and Videl flew through the air with Naruto and Sakura bringing up the rear.

Shortly afterwards, they landed in front of the building to fill their growling stomachs.

"Never been here before." Sakura commented as she climbed out of Naruto's arms.

"They have some good food here." Videl said, her mouth already watering.

"Do they have Ramen?" Naruto asked, earning a slap upside the head from Sakura.

"No they don't. I wish they did though." Videl said.

"Aw..." Naruto sighed.

"There isn't much of any places around here that serves ramen. The one that does tastes old and stale." Videl added. "Man, I would kill for a good Miso Pork ramen right now."

"Oh man, you have to try Sakura-chan's one day. She makes the best ramen I've ever tasted." Naruto praised.

Videl looked at Sakura with hope in her eyes. "For real?"

"Yeah. We should have you guys over sometime and I can cook for you." Sakura offered.

"Oh my god, we'd love that!" Videl exclaimed with joy.

"Some other time though. Now let's eat." Gohan said.

The four of them entered the buffet, the aroma of all kinds of food permeating their nostrils.

"Ah man that smells good. I'm gonna have one of each." Naruto drooled at the thought.

"Ah, Miss Satan. table for 2 as usual?" The waiter asked.

"Not today. Today we're on a double date." Videl said as she motioned towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Right this way." The waiter instructed and led them to their table.

It was a private table that was situated away from the main group of people by the window. perfect for a couple or two.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"What kind of tea do you have?" Sakura asked.

"sweetened, unsweetened, lemon and raspberry."

"You don't have green or jasmine?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. What kind of country was this?

"I'm sorry, but we don't."

"I see. It's still hot right?" Sakura asked.

"No, they're iced."

 _'Naruto, what kind of backwards country are we in?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Hell if I know.'_ Naruto replied.

"I'll take the raspberry tea." Naruto spoke up.

"Alright." The waiter said before writing it down.

"Coke for me and Gohan." Videl ordered.

"I'll have a glass of unsweetened tea." Sakura gave in.

"Alright. I'll go grab them. You can go up and get your food." The waiter said before heading to the drink fountain.

"Well, lets go guys." Videl said as she stood up from her chair, followed by Gohan.

Naruto and Sakura followed suit. All around them there were families and guests already sitting down and enjoying their meals. Rather sloppily actually, but it didn't bother either of the shinobi. They were too busy being led by their noses to the delicious smells.

The first area they passed was the grilling section, where burgers and steak were being grilled to perfection, albeit in small portions.

Also in that section was various other tasty dishes. Pizza, steak fries, chicken sections, bread sticks, mac & cheese, hushpuppies, garlic cheddar biscuits, ribs, stir fry and spaghetti.

Sakura looked at the hushpuppies in wonder. "What's this?"

"Hushpuppies." Videl informed.

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Balls of fried cornmeal and onion." Videl said.

"The hell is cornmeal?" He asked.

"Dried corn that has been ground up." Sakura informed.

Sakura took a couple and put it on her plate. She'd at least try it.

"What's this weird looking pie?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have pizza in your country?" Videl asked.

"What the heck is pizza?" Naruto asked.

"A flat piece of dough with tomato sauce, cheese and pepperoni." Gohan informed.

"I know maybe...two of those ingredients." Naruto said.

"Just try some. You might like it." Videl said before grabbing 3 chunks of steak.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Breaded shrimp." Gohan said.

Naruto took a slice of pizza and put it on his plate while Sakura took a few scoops of shrimp. she loved seafood.

"Oooo! Tilapia!" Sakura squealed as she put some of that on her plate as well as some breaded scallops.

"I didn't know you liked seafood." Naruto admitted.

"I love it. Why do you think I'm the first in line for fresh fish from the Mist?" Sakura pointed out.

"How can they be fresh if they come all the way from another country?" Gohan pointed out.

"Sealing scrolls." Sakura and Naruto replied.

Videl shrugged. "Whatever. At least you can get fish."

"And you can't?" Naruto wondered.

"Not without it going through all kinds of processing plants and FDA regulations. Hence why I normally eat the fish I catch at home." Gohan informed.

"What? That's crazy. The fishermen on our continent just sell what they catch." Sakura said.

"Well, that's just how it is here." Videl sighed as she put fries on her plate.

"Is there salad here?" Sakura asked.

"The bar next to this one. Veggies and fruits are over there." Gohan pointed out.

"Are they fresh?" Sakura asked.

"See for yourself." Videl pointed to a shelf behind the salad bar that was full of fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Impressive for an all you can eat buffet." Sakura praised as she made herself a tiny spinach salad.

They filled their plates and returned to their table. Sakura and Naruto basically got sampler platters to start whereas Gohan and Videl had 5 plates each with their favorite foods.

"Man I'm starving." Videl said.

"That's your Saiyan metabolism kicking in." Gohan informed.

"So...the appetite is a Saiyan thing." Sakura mused.

"Yea it is." Gohan said before he and Videl started chowing down.

Sakura tried one of the hushpuppies. "Mmmm, not bad." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Here try one." Sakura offered as she held out her fork for Naruto to try.

Naruto accepted and ate the ball of cornmeal.

"Eh...it's okay." Naruto said.

"Only okay? Even when I'm feeding you?" Sakura fake pouted.

"I loved that part, just wasn't crazy about what you fed me."

Sakura ate some of the shrimp and was in heaven. "Oh my god that's good..."

"Ooh, I'd take that if you fed me." Naruto slyly said. Earning a chuckle from Sakura.

"Maybe you can feed me, huh?" Sakura smirked.

Naruto looked down on his plate and picked up the slice of pizza he got. He offered Sakura the first bite.

Sakura leaned forward and took a tiny bite that was just so cute, Naruto and Gohan just had to blush. She then pulled back and had a trail of cheese stay with with her.

She giggled when the cheese got caught on her chin and used her fingers to put it in her mouth. Naruto and Gohan were immediately reminded of their fun time last night.

"Wow that's amazing!" Sakura beamed.

"Really?" Naruto asked before he took a bite of his own.

He missed his mouth twice as he was focused on Sakura's lips, but when he finally took a bite his face lit up.

"Holy shit that's good!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I know, right?" Sakura smiled as she took another bite.

"Told you you'd like it." Videl teased.

* * *

After about an hour and nearly cleaning the place out, the four of them left the restaurant with full bellies and started talking.

"So, Goku and Vegeta are the only full Saiyan's left?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. My dad has sworn to protect the world while at one point Vegeta tried to destroy it." Gohan confirmed.

"Sounds like a pleasant guy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"He's a dick, but he does help defend the Earth." Videl said.

"Sounds like a certain duck haired guy we know." Naruto mused.

"Can we meet them? The night is still early." Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, they're fighting in an otherworld tournament in the Afterlife." Gohan said.

"The...afterlife...? Are they dead?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"No, they're just visiting." Gohan said casually.

Sakura just blinked. "Uh...that's not possible..."

"Yes it is. My Dad does it all the time nowadays. Heck, he was dead for the past 7 years." Gohan said.

"Again, that's not possible. Once someone is dead, that's it.."

"Pain resurrected the whole village when he killed everyone." Naruto reminded her.

"By sacrificing himself in the process." Sakura countered.

"We were all dead when Buu destroyed the world." Gohan said.

Sakura's eyes went wide. How could she forget that? She watched Naruto and Sasuke die before feeling her own heart be pierced.

"You guys had it easy. I was turned into chocolate and eaten alive." Videl shuddered.

"Geez..." Sakura shuddered. She couldn't think of a worse death.

"Been there before." Naruto mused.

"Yea, but you lived both times. Videl didn't." Sakura reminded him.

"Oh right..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"You were eaten alive?" Videl asked.

"Twice. Once by a giant snake, the second by the 3 tails." Naruto listed off.

 _ **'And you still left a bad taste in my mouth, brat.'**_

 _'Quiet, Isobu.'_

"And almost by one of the Tailed Beasts during the Battle of the Biju when they were under Obito's control." Naruto added.

"Jesus..." Videl said in awe.

"So yeah. A lot of things seem to want to put me in their mouths."

 _'Like us.'_ Inner Sakura thought.

 _'That comes later.'_ Sakura replied.

"What else have you gone through?" Sakura asked.

"Ho boy...That's a long story." Gohan sighed.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you remember us telling you about Freeza? Well, he was there." Videl informed.

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that. He was...9?" Sakura guessed.

"5" Gohan corrected.

"No way." Naruto said in awe.

Gohan chuckled. "Yea...not one of the best moments of my life."

"Lets not forget about the Cell games." Videl added.

"Oh yea...that..." Gohan said sadly.

"Wait...you fought in the Cell games?" Naruto asked in awe.

That was when Sakura put it all together. "That means...you were the delivery boy, weren't you?"

"Yup...that was me..."

"Delivery boy? The hell kind of title is that?" Naruto asked.

"It was the name the news gave me because they didn't understand what a child was doing on the battlefield." Gohan explained.

"Wow...that's...I don't know what to say to that..." Naruto said.

"So, you were the one who killed Cell." Sakura deduced.

Gohan nodded. "Yes..."

"So what did you do when you were 11?" Videl asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto with concern. She could see the pain in his eyes and she could sense it in his emotions. She turned back to Videl.

"Thats...not really a good subject." Sakura said.

"Pulled pranks and ran from angry mobs." Naruto answered as he took a sip of his raspberry tea.

"Angry mobs?" Videl asked.

"Videl, please. This isnt-"

"It's fine, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto...are you sure?"

Naruto looked at her with that rare face of leadership. That determination that drove him to do incredible things both big and small. Such as revealing his past to new friends.

"I'm sure."

Sakura nodded and let him have the floor.

"What do you guys know about jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"Enough to know that they house a tailed beast." Gohan said.

"Right, but do you know why they do this?"

"From what I read, their original purpose was to be used as weapons."

"Yes. They experimented with sealing the Tailed Beasts inside children with unique chakra signatures to use them as weapons." Sakura said bitterly.

"That's just...disgusting..." Videl growled.

"It gets worse..." Naruto stated. "The jinchuriki were either isolated from the rest of the village or isolated by the villagers. For many people could not differentiate between the demon that caused so much conflict and the people who were forced to be their vessels."

"Is that what happened to you? Didn't your parents do anything to stop it?" Gohan asked.

Naruto sighed. _'That old clique...'_

"My parents are dead. They both died the hour of my birth in order to seal Kurama inside me and save the village."

Gohan and Videl's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Y-your...own parents did that...?" Videl gasped out.

Naruto nodded. "They did. My mother was the jinchuriki to the 9 Tails before me, and my father was the 4th Hokage, hero of the 3rd Shinobi World War and champion of our village. They both sacrificed themselves to save the Leaf." Naruto reiterated.

"Your dad was the 4th hokage?!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yup. You know of him?"

"We studied about him and his deeds of the 3rd war. He was a regular war hero." Gohan said in awe.

"He was..." Naruto said. "He was my hero growing up. Even before I knew he was my father or that I had Kurama sealed inside me."

"And he and your mother sacrificed themselves to save the village and you...that was extremely noble..." Videl said in awe.

"Yeah... and in return, the villagers treated me with absolute disdain for years. All because they saw me as the Tailed Beast itself and not the vessel that contained it."

"W-what? Why? Didn't they know the sacrifice your parents made for them and you?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"No. My lineage was to be kept a secret from everyone by order of the Third Hokage. To protect me in case the Rock ninja would ever come seeking revenge against my father."

"Ignorance is no excuse to mistreat a child..." Sakura growled. Her fists clenched with sparks arcing around them.

"No its not. It's unconscionable." Videl growled.

"Well it was my childhood. Not that I let it define me." Naruto said.

"Well, that's a good thing and..." Gohan paused when he felt a sudden surge in Sakura's energy. He looked at her and could see she had stopped walking and electricity was surging around her body. "Uh oh...uh, Naruto. You might want to calm her down..."

Naruto looked over and was shocked to see Sakura using what looked like lightning chakra. Not knowing what else to do he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan."

It did nothing but zap his hand and he pulled away. Then a faint white aura started to appear.

"What is happening to her?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If we don't calm her down, she's going to become a Super Saiyan right here and now." Gohan warned.

"I got this." Videl said as she walked up to Sakura and...

 **SMACK**

Videl slapped Sakura on the cheek, snapping her out of her rage.

"BITCH! What did you do that for?!" Sakura cried as she rubbed her swollen cheek.

"You were blind with rage. One of us had to calm you down before you made a crater in the middle of the city." Videl said.

"Why would I have done that?" Sakura grumbled.

"Your rage was intense enough that you were on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan. This isn't exactly a good place for that to happen." Gohan informed.

Sakura looked over at all the other people walking the street who were staring at the girl that had sparked like a faulty electronic.

"Is she an android?" One little girl asked her father.

"Oh god..." Sakura breathed out.

"I see you need to learn to keep your temper under control." Gohan pointed out. "I suggest some meditating to keep your emotions in check."

"I-I didn't mean to..." Sakura said before she found herself wrapped up in a tight hug from behind.

"You're okay..." Naruto promised.

 _'I can't believe she's this close to becoming a Super Saiyan.'_ Gohan thought in disbelief.

 _'Love pushes you forward to do incredible things.'_ Videl thought.

 _'True...but that was too close for comfort.'_

 _'How close do you think I am?'_ Videl asked.

 _'Too early to tell. We gotta get you used to your new changes first before we try.'_

They returned their attention back to Naruto and Sakura who were simply swaying back and forth in each other's embrace.

"I...I don't know...what happened..." Sakura sobbed in fear.

"It's okay Sakura. You just got worked up. It happens. I'm sorry that I upset you..." Naruto soothed.

"It's not you that upset me...it's what the villagers did to you that upset me..."

"And I love you for that. That heart of yours that would take on the pain of the whole world if it meant you could ease the suffering of another. But I love that smile of yours even more." He said.

Gohan could tell that Sakura was struggling with her emotions. It needed a release before it exploded all at once.

 _'I think we should take them out of town. She's fighting her ascension right now and it's tearing her apart.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'I don't think that'll be necessary.'_ Videl pointed out. Gohan looked again and saw that Naruto had managed to calm Sakura down through his gentle touches and soothing words. She looked visibly more relaxed and no longer struggling to ascend.

 _'But how long will this last? This could happen again who knows when. She nearly lost control just now in the middle of a crowded area.'_ Gohan pointed out.

 _'So we deal with it then. Do you really want to mess up this moment between them?'_ Videl countered.

'I didn't mean right now, but eventually.'

 _'So like I said, we'll deal with it then. We just have to keep a close eye on Sakura.'_

 _'Agreed.'_ Then Gohan had a thought. _'Perhaps you should double up on your meditation just as a precaution.'_

 _'I'm fine. My anger is in check.'_ Videl thought annoyed.

 _'I'm just looking out for you is all.'_

 _''Appreciated, but I'm fine.'_ Videl assured.

 _'Okay...'_

Sakura pulled away and wiped her tears. "I needed that. Thanks Naruto..." Sakura said lovingly.

"No thanks are necessary." He said, giving her that famous ear to ear grin of his.

"I'll be the judge of that..." Sakura cooed before planting a kiss on his lips.

Naruto graciously accepted and returned her kiss with gusto.

' _All's well that ends well I suppose.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'Yup. What do you wanna do next? Movies? Amusement park? I mostly just want to pick Sakura's brain.'_ Videl thought.

 _'How about we go to the amusement park. You take Sakura and see if you can't help her learn some things about Ki and I'll go with Naruto.'_

 _'I wasn't talking about Ki. I want to actually get to know her. You heard what Naruto said about his childhood. We know nothing about these two.'_

 _'I know, but I'm saying while your at it. She seems eager to learn about her heritage.'_

 _'She isn't the only one...'_

 _'Right...well, if it comes up, just tell her what you know about it.'_

 _'I was going to do that already.'_ Videl said annoyed.

 _'Oh...nevermind then.'_

The two broke off and walked over to the other loving couple who were still making out in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

"Ahem." Videl coughed.

Naruto and Sakura broke away and blushed. "Um...sorry about that." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about, we were just wondering if the two of you would like to come to the amusement park with us." Videl offered, earning curious looks from the two shinobi.

"Amusement park?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, it's like a playground for the 10 and up crowd. Large rides and games. You'll see when we get there." Gohan said

"Hmm...actually, now that I think about it, I read something about these amusement parks. I'm in." Sakura replied.

"Sounds cool. Is it anything like a festival?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda, but it's around year round." Videl said.

"That's sounds really awesome. Do we need to put on Yakatas?" Naruto inquired.

"Put on what?" Gohan asked.

"Ceremonial garb that was used during festivals centuries ago." Videl explained.

"Oh...no you don't wear them." Gohan said.

"Centuries ago? We still do that today back in our village." Sakura defended.

"I know, I studied about Elemental cultures for 3 years. I'm talking about here. No one wears them here anymore, save for weddings and special ceremonies." Videl clarified.

"What? No girls in Yakatas. That's sad." Naruto stated.

Sakura elbowed him. "Baka."

Naruto laughed. "Ow. What? It's a compliment, Sakura-chan."

"Explains why you couldn't keep your eyes off me during the last festival." Sakura smirked.

Naruto held his hands up, "Guilty," as he remembered seeing Sakura in that pink Yakata of hers with the Cherry Blossom petals stitched along the dress. The same one that so perfectly hugged her bottom and gave her hips for days.

Then Sakura thought of something irresistible for her man. "Be good, and you'll get a special surprise when we get home." She winked.

While Naruto rebooted, Inner thought, _'You just love teasing him don't you?'_

'You know it.'

 _'So does that mean you're going to break out the same Yukata he's thinking about or THE Yukata?'_

 _'Hmmm...I think a nice seductive strip tease in that pink one would work.'_

 _'Oh yeah. Show some leg and some shoulder, then wrap the belt around his head and pull him close...'_ Inner thought deviously.

 _'Oh you know it.'_ Sakura smirked.

 _'Oh wait! Even better idea. See if you can talk those two into a swingers party.'_ Inner said.

 _'INNER! We're not doing that. We literally just met them the other day and became friends with them 4 hours ago!'_ Sakura ranted.

 _'And? you'll be even better friends.'_

 _'I wouldn't even do that with Ino and Sai. They'd think I was a slut.'_

 _'Or they'd think that you and Naruto were a fun couple to be around. Come on, you know Ino would do the same.'_

 _'I'm not Ino.'_

 _'And that's your problem. You're too prunish. Live a little for once in your life, girl!'_

 _'I just gave my virginity to Naruto yesterday! A few days after we started dating!'_

 _'Just think about it. Imagine the fun you could have.'_

Sakura's mind was quickly filled with herself and Videl facing each other on all fours as Naruto and Gohan thrusted into them from behind. The two of them blowing gasps of hot air into each other's face with every thrust. Their lips getting closer and closer...

 _'No. We're not doing that.'_

 _'That was more an orgy than a fourway anyway.' Inner thought._

 _'It doesn't matter, I'm not doing that.'_

 _'Are you seriously going to turn down that Adonis of a Saiyan that is said to be one of the strongest in the world?'_ Inner asked.

 _'I've got Naruto. Gohan can be the strongest in the universe for all I care, but he'll never be more heroic than Naruto in my eyes.'_ Sakura firmly stated.

 _'Kinda hard to measure up to Cell and Majin Buu.'_

 _'It's not a competition.'_

"Hey Sakura. You ready?" Videl asked.

"Huh, what?" Sakura snapped out of her daze.

"I said are you ready? Naruto and Gohan already left." Videl reiterated.

Sakura looked around to see her words were indeed true. "Yeah I'm ready. To the amusement park, right?"

"Yeah. I totally want to have some girl talk with you." Videl said.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure thing. Lead the way."

Videl took off into the air before she remembered that Sakura couldn't fly and went back for her. The two then ended up flying off in Videl's hovercar.

"So this is one of these cars are like." Sakura assumed.

"Yea, they're good for keeping a low profile. In fact, the school has a driving class that you'd be wise to take." Videl advised.

"Sounds interesting. I always saw movies which had cars in them, but I never believed I would ever get the chance to drive."

"How long are you here for?"

"Two years or so."

"Then yea, you and Naruto definitely want to take the driving class."

"Well I'm sure I can pass it quickly, bit Naruto..."

"Driving a car is the easy part. Learning the rules of the road and obeying traffic laws requires some study."

"I mean, I can't see him want to try to drive. He'd think it was fun at first, but once you try to teach the safety stuff he'll get bored and whine about it." Sakura admitted.

"And that's why you're there. Trust me, around here, walking everywhere you go and not having a license is a social fopah. Also if you want to learn to blend in more and not be looked down upon by the students and the rest of the city Folk, I suggest removing your headbands and dressing in more casual wear that's accustomed to our living."

"Well when you put it that way... I mean I was going to say, even without Naruto's flying we are used to leaping from rooftop to rooftop or branch to branch."

"Yea, around here that would seem very odd to most people. Learning to drive is your best bet."

"Okay. Does that mean we need to buy a car?"

"Once you complete the class, the school will give you a voucher to Capsule Corp for a two seater car free of charge."

"That sounds...incredibly generous. And don't cars run on gasoline? That sounds like a needless expense. Especially for us Shinobi."

"Depends on the one you have. This one here, runs on solar powered turbines, so it doesn't need fuel."

"That's amazing." Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah..." Videl said. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Whatever you wanna share." Videl shrugged.

"Well there isn't much to share. I grew up in the Leaf with a pretty average childhood. Two loving parents in a simple apartment. Going to the academy to be taught how to be a ninja. Crushing after the class heartthrob, fighting with my best friend..." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a pretty average childhood for most. Wish mine was like that..."

"What was yours like?"

Videl sighed deeply. "My mom died when I was still a baby. It was just me and my dad after that. He was dirt poor and we lived in a run down apartment in the middle of a bad neighborhood for a good chunk of my childhood, only getting by with the money he earned from Martial Arts Tournaments. He became famous after the Cell Games by basically stealing Gohan's credit for killing Cell. So, for the last 7 years, we've been sitting in the lap of luxury. Which was a far cry from never being allowed outside without my dad and his gun."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"I honestly was just happy to be around my dad, but after his lie to fame and fortune, I rarely got to see him. Even now, he's rarely home. If it's not that, he's screwing around with some loose slut that's barely older than I am. Then finding out that he didn't kill Cell and that everything we have now was based upon a lie, I lost a lot of respect for him."

"Wow, that's terrible..." Sakura said.

"At least you now know the truth. The people around here are too blind to believe anything to the contrary." Videl scoffed. "Anyway, sorry for ranting like that."

"Well if you makes it feel any better. The ninja nations knew he never killed Cell to begin with." Sakura mentioned.

Videl had to do a double take. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. We can sense energy to some extent so we could feel the fight going on. Plus a few of our spies on this continent filled in the rest of the blanks." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Wow...well, it's good to know that you guys are not a bunch of sheep like the people here." Videl smiled.

"So what else can you do?" Videl asked.

"Well the usual stuff. We're trained in espionage and combat from an early age. I myself was trained by the great Lady Tsunade in the medical arts." Sakura praised.

Videl brought her car to a halt in mid air. "THE TSUNADE SENJU?!" Videl exclaimed in shock.

Sakura just blinked.

"You were trained by Tsunade Senju?..." Videl gasped. "Unbelievable..."

"Why is that such a shocker to you?" Sakura asked.

"She is an inspiration to women all over the world. Her uncanny knowledge of medical science is famous even here. I know the person who trained her." Videl informed.

"The person who trained her? She was self taught back in the Leaf." Sakura explained in confusion.

"That's only what she made people believe. Truth be told, she learned medicine in West City. More specifically, she learned from the worlds greatest doctor, Dr. Kelly Brackett." Videl informed.

"Kelly Brackett? She never mentioned her before..." Sakura said.

"Him...Kelly Brackett is a guy."

"Well he shouldn't have a girl's first name then." Sakura replied.

"Over here, Kelly is a unisex name."

"How? Why?"

"It just is. I don't know why."

"Kelly Brackett...why does that name ring a bell..." Sakura mused.

"He's the world renown cardio vascular surgeon in West City Hospital, formally named Rampart General." Videl clarified.

Then it hit her. "Now I know who he is! He trained Lady Tsunade?!"

"In everything medical, but when it came to her chakra arts, she learned that on her own."

"I have to meet him someday."

"You stick around these parts, you will eventually."

"So how long have you known Gohan?" Sakura asked to change the subject.

"About...6 months or so."

"And you've been dating how long?"

"4 months."

"Huh. And how did you two meet?"

"In school. He was the new kid with insane test scores. He taught me how to fly and...well...that's when I started falling for him." Videl said fondly.

That's when Sakura thought about something. "You said you've been dating for 4 months. How many times have you had to re-initiate the bond?"

"Huh? We never had to. Why?"

"I thought the bond would only last a month before you sealed it with sex."

Videl was confused. "Who told you that load of bologna? The initial start of the bond lasts as long as you want it to. It only fades if you or the other party finds a more suitable mate."

Now Sakura was pissed. She could have continued to date Naruto without doing the things they did in fear of losing the bond. She was going to have words with Tsunade later.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Tsunade was laughing with a cup a sake in her hand.

"I'm gonna kill her when I get back." Sakura cursed.

"Who?" Videl asked.

"My master Tsunade. She's the one that told me about the time limit for the bond." Sakura growled.

"Oh boy...yea, there is no time limit to the bond."

"Yeah! So she tricked me! Just so that I'd sleep with Naruto!"

"Well, the question now is, do you regret it?" Videl asked.

"Of course not. It was the greatest night of my life, but where is the trust?"

"Right, I understand that." Videl nodded.

"Everything I've been through with her and this was just another prank..." Sakura growled.

"Can't say I've gone through anything different. I'm constantly pestered by Gohan's mom to provide her with grandchildren."

"You're kidding. Even in our society where clans and lineage are held in high regard we don't require our kids to bare children until they are well into their 20s." Sakura exclaimed.

"Chichi is...more old school. In her eyes, if you're old enough to bare children then you're old enough to start a family."

"Clearly. I don't think even Hinata's father would make her have kids so early."

"Yea, I don't know who that is..."

"Do you know about the Hyuga clan?"

"Oh, the Hyuuga clan. Yea I know about them." Videl said in realization.

"Right, so they are the old fashioned elitist type of clan. It's not uncommon for them to arrange marriages and such, but even still they wait until the women are 18."

"Just shows how old fashioned Chichi really is."

"You sure she's being serious? She could just be pulling your leg." Sakura pointed out.

Videl scoffed. "When you get a crib, diapers and a pacifier for your birthday, you know she's not joking."

Sakura sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yea...so, that's what I have to deal with."

"That's rough. Worse thing I ever had to deal with was my nosy parents, honestly."

"You're lucky." Videl sighed as they neared the amusement park. "So, where did you get your Saiyan blood from?"

"My father, who was a half Saiyan himself apparently." Sakura said as she got her first real look at the amusement park and her jaw dropped.

"So, your grandfather is a full Saiyan, huh? Would like to meet him." Videl smiled.

"Not particularly." Sakura said.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, can we please drop it?" Sakura begged.

"Uh...sure..." Videl said in confusion as she found a place to land.

She flew over the crowded parking lot, trying hard to find a space.

"Damn...its packed today." Videl mused.

She finally found a spot and landed her hover car, where the two proceeded to exit the car, Sakura feeling very excited.

"Oh wow, it's amazing..." Sakura said in awe.

"This is just one of the smaller ones." Videl said simply before locking her car.

"Smaller? It looks like a palace."

"The one in West City is bigger." Videl informed.

"Whatever, let's go!" Sakura said as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Alright, we're going." Videl laughed.

The two ran to the back of the many lines that were easily 100 ft long.

"Are the lines usually this long?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly, yes." Videl sighed.

"Well this sucks." Sakura huffed.

"Ah, don't worry. They usually go by pretty fast." Videl waved off.

"Hmmm, fine."

True to Videl's words, the line quickly dwindled down to a handful, but more people were right behind them. Within 10 minutes, it was their turn to enter the park.

"Names please?" The ticket booth clerk asked.

"Videl Satan and my friend Sakura Haruno." Videl replied.

The booth clerk went wide eyed.

"Satan you said? THE Videl Satan?"

"Well, there is only one Videl Satan that I know of." Videl said.

"It's an honor."

Everyone around them started talking about Videl being in the park. Word traveled to fast that soon the whole park knew.

"Ah crap..." Videl groaned.

"Just how famous are you?" Sakura asked.

"Ever since that stupid Sports Illustrated cover? As famous as my Dad." Videl groaned.

"Oh I remember seeing that. The guys in my village wouldn't stop drooling over you..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh god. Tell me that wasn't Naruto included."

Sakura just sighed. "Yes he was..."

"Oh damn. I'm sorry." Videl said.

"He's a guy, that's what they do. Besides, it was before we bonded anyway." Sakura replied before she was handed her ticket.

"Well in any case, he seems fiercely loyal to you now."

"He always has been." Sakura said fondly.

"And what's the story on that? He have a crush on you?" Videl smirked.

"He always did." Sakura said fondly as they walked through the gate.

"That's so adorable." Videl gushed.

"Yeah...Oh my Sage of Six Paths..." Sakura said as she beheld the towering roller coasters and dozens of other attractions.

Videl looked over at Sakura and laughed. "First time seeing an amusement park, indeed."

Sakura nodded slowly, her mouth still agape. "We have nothing like this..."

"Well we have fast passes and super speed, let's go on some rides." Videl laughed.

"Yeah let's go!" Sakura exclaimed happily and started dragging Videl around

"WAAAH!" Videl yelled as Sakura yanked her towards one of the rides.

In no time at all they were on the Red Streaker and seated in the front row.

"This is gonna be awesome." Sakura said as she was strapped in.

"You picked the fastest one in the park right off the bat?" Videl asked as she strapped in.

"Did I? It was closest." Sakura replied, worried that she had committed some kind of social faux pas.

"It goes 200mph. Kinda surprised, actually. Most people avoid this roller coaster because of its speed." Videl said before the cars jerked forward.

"Well most genin can run 50 miles per hour fresh out of the Academy. 75 in the trees." Sakura said.

"Yea, this is much faster." Videl warned as they started going up a large peak.

"200mph is actually a normal speed for jounin." Sakura informed.

"Did I forget to mention the jet boosters?" Videl smirked.

"You did. What jet boostEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as the jet boosters kicked in and rocketed the both of them to the top of the hill which turned out to be a loop-de-loop leading to the steepest hill in the park.

"WOOOOOO!" Videl yelled with joy as the coaster rocketed through the track at blistering speeds.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as they immediately flew up wards and curved around a corner.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'D LOVE IT!" Videl yelled.

"I NEVER DOUBTED YOU!" Sakura yelled back.

"JUST BE PREPARED FOR THE STOP! IT'S INSTANT!"

after several more loops and corkscrews, the coaster came to a sudden halt, making Sakura's stomach do somersaults.

"Whew...that was fun..." Videl gasped.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sakura yelled. "Whew! Let's go again!"

"There are 58 more rides in this park, Sakura. Lets do some others first. Plus, Gohan and Naruto are-"

"BLUECH!" Sakura threw up her dinner all over the platform of the coaster.

"-around somewhere...well, shoulda saw that coming..." Videl sighed.

"Ugh... sorry... I'm not normally so queasy."

"Forget about it. Ready to hit another one?"

"One second...yes, let's go."

They walked away from the insanely fast roller coaster and Videl wandered in thought as she mulled over a few ideas.

"You don't have a bathing suit with you, do you?" Videl asked.

"Why would I? It's January." Sakura pointed out.

"They have an indoor water park with water rides. See that big building over there?" Videl pointed to a large structure with large multi-colored pipes coming out of it and going back in.

"A...waterpark?"

"Yea, it has water slides that you can slide through as well as a wave pool."

"A wave pool? That sounds awesome. Do they have some place to buy swimsuits?" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Uh...not here they dont, but I have a spare if you need it."

"Really? You sure it will fit me?" Sakura said skeptically. Videl looked down at Sakura's newly blossomed chest.

"I'm sure."

"Um...don't take this the wrong way, but... my chest is a bit bigger. Huh...never thought I'd say that..."

"I'm wearing a wrap, so they look smaller than they actually are." Videl waved off.

"Oh, you do that too?" Sakura said.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Wait...you're wearing one?"

"Yes, I don't have many bras and we were in a rush this morning so I just... did what I normally do."

"Hmm..." Videl pondered a few things before grabbing Sakura's wrist. "Come with me." She said before leading her to the changing rooms.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"There's something I wanna check." Videl said as they entered a changing room, Videl closing there door behind her. "Alright...this may seem weird, but we need to do a size comparison. If you're as big as I think you might be, I have extra bras you can have that I don't wear."

"Um...okay...why do you have different bra sizes?" Sakura asked as she unzipped her top.

Videl sighed as she removed her white shirt. "Word to the wise, never bring your father clothes shopping with you."

"Preaching to the choir on that one." Sakura sighed.

Videl removed her pink tank top to reveal her wrapped chest, Sakura was also down to her wrapping.

"Alright, moment of truth." Videl said before starting on removing her wrap.

Sakura tried not to blush as Videl's perfect breasts spilled out of her wrappings. Her light brown areola complimenting her firm bosom that seemed to defy gravity.

"Size 44 D. Let's see yours."

Sakura then untied her own bindings to reveal her 44 D breasts. With the pink areola nearly blending in with her creamy skin.

Videl got a closer look and compared them to her own. "Looks like we're the same size. That makes things easy." She said before pulling a capsule out from her pants pocket.

She threw it on the ground and our popped a cute little drawer filled with bras and panties for any conceivable emergency.

In it were also a few two piece bathing suits that would fit her perfectly.

"Pick out what you like." Videl offered.

Sakura mulled it over and in the end decided on the yellow and orange flower two piece. It was modest as bikinis go, but damn if it didn't look good on her.

"Hmm...no not that one...why do I even have that?" Videl asked herself.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she checked herself out from behind. Thankfully her tail was located high enough not to interfere with her bottom piece. She wondered if she should wrap it around her waist like a pink fuzzy belt or let it hang free.

No one had complained so far...

"Shit...I forgot about the damn tails..." Videl cursed as she let her brown one fall. "We can't hide them either..."

"So what? You've got animal people walking around and nobody bats an eye. What's one more tail?" Sakura pointed out.

"Huh...I never really thought of it that way..." Videl mused. Sakura had raised a very good point. "Fuck it, just let them hang."

"That's the spirit. Last I checked, my man likes my tail too." Sakura smirked as her tail wagged like it had a mind of its own.

"Does he? That's sweet. Gohan grew back his as well. Oh, if you didn't already know, during sex, the tail is a major pleasure spot."

"I believe we figured that out." Sakura smirked at the memory.

"How was it? I've yet to find out."

Sakura looked back and forth as if she was a little girl about to tell her sister a naughty secret. "Indescribable. Naruto could have spent the while evening petting my tail and it would have been enough to make me melt over and over." Sakura gushed. She remembered how Naruto had done just that to her during their session last night. He merely held her tail and she was left mewling on all fours before him.

"Ooooo...I can't wait for me and Gohan to try." Videl said giddily.

"Oh man, you are in for a treat. Here is something to try though..." Sakura said before whispering in Videl's ear. Whispers that made her blush heavily while seriously getting her engine reving.

"Oh God..." Videl breathed out. She had to steady herself before she had to change again.

"Trust me, if Gohan is a fraction of the pervert Naruto is, he's gonna be putty in your hands." Sakura smirked.

"Oh I am sooo doing that." Videl said eagerly.

"Oh yea, I've got something else that if you-"

"No more, please. I'm trying hard to keep calm as it is." Videl begged.

"Alright, fine. Lets just get changed and have some fun." Sakura said.

Videl nodded in agreement and finished getting ready.

After a few moments the two then stepped outside of their changing room, only to view a bunch of blushing women who saw them exit the same changing room

"Eh, what are you looking at?!" Sakura yelled before grabbing Videl by the hand and dragging her out of the changing room to the waterpark.

Videl wondered why they had been staring at them like that before it hit her. "Oh man..." She groaned with a blush. "They must think we did something obscene in there...God...I hope we don't get thrown out over that..." Videl said nervously.

"Only if they recognize us. The pink haired girl and the most famous girl in the world." Sakura replied.

"More than certain they recognized me." Videl pointed out.

"Then we employ the ancient ninja art of blending in with the crowd." Sakura replied.

"With tails coming out of or asses?"

"We just went over all the other animal people."

"Oh...right..."

"Actually, is it offensive for me to call them animal people?" Sakura asked.

"A little bit yes. Anthro's are a better term, but not really. They're people like everyone else." Videl informed.

"Ah, that's good." Sakura said before a thought occurred to her. "Hey why don't I see any Anthros at our highschool?"

"They're around, trust me. We just don't have many of them."

"I see." Sakura said as she looked up in awe at the dozens of water slides all twisted together in a crazy mess.

"Cool, isn't it?" Videl smiled.

"It is. Let's ride them!" Sakura said as she grabbed Videl's wrist to drag her to the tallest slide.

 _'Like a kid in a candy store.'_ Videl thought.

 _'Tell me about it.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'Oh hey, there you are. I take it Naruto is excited about all of this.'_

 _'We're on the tea cups right now and Naruto is giggling like a schoolboy.'_

 _'That doesn't surprise me. Sakura and I are in the water park, also she gave me some ideas for tonight.'_ Videl smirked.

 _'Did she now?'_

 _'Oh yea she did...'_

 _'Can't wait. You want us to join you? I think I saw a gift shop that sells bathing suits.'_

 _'When you can, sure. By the way, that one thing we talked about this morning. Sakura might fit that bill if we can get her and Naruto to agree.'_

Gohan blushed furiously. _'Are you sure?'_

 _'Yes I'm sure.'_

 _'Well, let's get to know them a little better first.'_ Gohan replied.

 _'Fair enough.'_ "Hey Sakura!" Videl called out.

"What?" Sakura asked

"The boys are coming soon. They just need to buy bathing suits." Videl reported.

"Sweet. We could go on one more ride before they arrive." Sakura replied.

"Sure thi-oh fuck..." Videl groaned when a bunch of jocks from their school started coming towards them.

"What?" Sakura asked. Oblivious to the boys walking towards them.

"It's the roid patrol..." Videl deadpanned as she motioned towards the 8 jocks coming towards them.

"What are they doing here? This doesn't look like a gym." Sakura said.

"To hit on women in bikini's, what else?"

"Which would include us."

"Yes...it would..." Videl groaned.

"Hey Videl, see you dropped the square. Whose your friend?" The head jock spoke with an over abundance of confidence.

"Actually, Gohan is on his way here and Sakura is a friend of mine from Element." Videl said in annoyed tone.

"So she's a ninja chick, huh? That's cool. I hear they're pretty...flexible..." He leered.

"Forget it, creep. I'm already spoken for." Sakura said.

"Oh what? You gotta boyfriend? Wouldn't you rather have a 'manfriend?'" He smirked at his own clever little joke.

"He's more of a man than you could ever be." Sakura scoffed.

"You wanna test that theory? Come with me back in the changing room and I'll let you decide for yourself."

"I don't need to test anything. If my man's bulge was as small as yours then I wouldn't be looking to you for satisfaction." Sakura shot.

Videl snickered at Sakura's insult.

"But since its not, what do I need you to show me a good time for?" Sakura asked.

The jock grew embarrassed now that his mates were snickering at him.

"Grrrr, shut up bitch. You wouldn't know a good time if it bit you in the ass. Fortunately I'm the forgiving type."

"Oh is that right? I can get a bigger orgasm from fingering myself than you could ever give me with that pencil dick. Seriously, what am I supposed to do with that? Floss my teeth?" Sakura shot.

"Brutal, girl!" Videl laughed.

The jock only saw red. He would not have some slut talk shit about his junk. He raised his hand to backhand her, but felt it stop in mid swing by a very firm and painful grip.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said casually without even acknowledging the asshole jock he was effortlessly holding.

"Hey Naruto. Having fun so far?" Sakura asked lovingly.

"Oh you know it. This place is awesome!" Naruto beamed before looking at the jock. "So, who's this moron?"

"Just some creep who thinks he can measure up to you in bed." Sakura scoffed.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow as he sized up the man before him. "What, is he a bigger idiot than me?"

"More than likely, going by what he's shown so far." Sakura shrugged.

"He doesn't look that tough. Got a lot of useless muscles, but nothing to write home about." Naruto observed.

"What was that?!" The jock growled.

"Give it a rest." Sakura scoffed. "You know, steroids make your junk shrink. how about instead of trying to look like some wannabe body builder, you actually work for what you appear to have."

"What'd you say to me!?" The jock growled. He tried to lunge at Sakura but Naruto's grip on his arm held firm.

"Hey buddy. You want a go at my Sakura-chan? Break out of my grip and you've got my blessing." Naruto challenged.

"No, just let him go." Sakura shrugged.

"W-what?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Seriously. He wants to take a swing at me, let him. We both know he can't hurt me."

"He wants to do more than that."

"And He'll go to jail if he does." Videl chimed in.

"Oh I know he does. But he won't be able to put a finger on me." Sakura waved off.

"Can't I just knock him out and be done with it? I wanna ride the two person slide with you." Naruto said as he eyed up Sakura in her bikini.

"And you will, but I wanna teach this asshat a lesson first."

"Okay, but he tries anything dirty I'm stepping in to defend your honor. And by stepping in I mean kicking in his teeth." Naruto stated.

"Fair enough." Sakura relented.

Naruto let go of the jerk's arm and stood of to the side.

"Well, come at me. Think you're man enough to hit me, then try it." Sakura taunted.

The jock threw up his fists in a basic boxing stance he probably saw on tv.

"I'll be sure not to hit your pretty face."

"If you can even touch me."

"Oh I'll touch you alright." He smirked.

"I wanna kill this bastard." Naruto whispered to Videl.

You're not the only one." Videl whispered back.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Gohan asked as he arrived with four corndogs.

"Oh, just some punks hitting on us." Videl waved off like it was no big deal.

"They fans of the cover again?" Gohan asked as he handed Naruto his corndog.

"No, they're from school." Videl said as she took her corndog.

Sakura meanwhile was just standing there, not even bothering to take up a stance. She was acting cocky, but she was allowed to. This guy was considerably weaker than her and she wasn't going to be just some eye candy for a dimwitted pervert...save for Naruto.

"Why do I feel like I've been insulted?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Whenever you're ready, ma'am." Sakura taunted.

"You'll be calling me Daddy later tonight." The jock replied.

"Pfft...keep dreaming."

"I'll dream with you beside me." He smirked.

"Sakura, just kick his ass! He's gonna keep coming up with lane one liners otherwise!" Videl called out to her.

"Fine..." Sakura sighed. She instantly vanished before the jocks eyes.

"W-where did she..."

"Psst...behind you..." Sakura whispered to him.

The jock whipped around only to meet Sakura's fist right to his nose, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Anyone else?" Sakura asked the other jocks.

One of the jocks tried to step forward but his buddy held him back and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Take your buddy here and get lost." Sakura ordered firmly.

The boys scrambled as they did what they were ordered. The crowd that had gathered around them all, applauded.

"Let this be a learning experience to you women. Don't let some guy who thinks he's better than everyone treat you like some cheap score." Sakura said to the women in the crowd.

They all cheered in response and before Sakura knew it she was being kissed on the forehead by Naruto.

"That's my girl." He said to her, and only to her.

Sakura smiled before locking her lips with the man she loved, her tail snaking around and wrapping him closer to her.

The crowd of onlookers saw the interaction, but mostly saw Sakura's tail. It wasn't common to see what appeared to be a human with a tail and they couldn't wrap their heads around it. They also noticed that Videl had one as well, but it was brown and not pink.

Naruto however couldn't give less of a crap about what those strangers thought and simply took Sakura by the hand. "Come on. Let's go ride some slides."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sakura said lovingly before they walked away hand in hand.

Gohan and Videl did the same, and then the people saw a tail coming out of Gohan.

Their tails intertwined with one another as they walked towards one of the slides, making it known that they were not fake.

 _'Must be some new gene splicing fad...'_ Most of the adults assumed before moving on to their business.

"That was fun." Sakura said as she laid her head on Naruto's arm.

 _'She's good.'_ Videl thought to Gohan.

 _'Very...she has a lot of talent and a great deal of untapped power.'_ Gohan replied.

 _'What are you thinking?'_

 _'I'm thinking of adding her to your training with me and dad on the weekends.'_

 _'Sounds like fun, but what about Naruto?'_

 _'Him too. He's also got a lot of untapped power. Although, I don't know how his skills are.'_ Gohan mused.

 _'There's something else. Did you hear about the news reports of two more crime fighters called cat and fox?'_ Videl asked.

 _'No. What about?'_

 _'There were two masked crime fighters, one male with blond hair and one female with pink hair. Their attire and masks were described as ANBU uniforms.'_

 _'And you think they are Sakura and Naruto?'_

Videl nodded. _'I'd put money on it. Their fighting style was reported as that of the Ninja arts, plus a few injured individuals said the female used some kind of green energy to heal their injuries. I.e, healing chakra. Sakura was trained as a medical ninja by Tsunade Senju. I don't know about you, but if there are others out there who can do that in this city then it's gotta be them.'_

 _'But Erasa said that she saw both of their faces and they looked nothing like Naruto or Sakura.'_ Gohan pointed out.

 _'Gohan...they could've been using a jutsu to change their appearance.'_ Videl deadpanned. _'We know what their energy feels like, now all we have to do is wait for them to appear.'_

 _'Why would they hide it though. They must have a reason.'_

 _'Maybe because they know Erasa and that she'd recognize them.'_

 _'Still, why hide it? Being heroes would make them more beloved by the other classmates.'_

 _'That I don't know...'_

 _'Let's just keep an eye on them.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'Agreed. In the meantime, see about inviting them over for training this weekend.'_ Videl thought as they arrived at the largest water slide in the building.

The stairs leading up to the actual slide were massive, but not even a challenge for two half Saiyans. They grabbed a two man inflatable tube and climbed to the top where Naruto and Sakura were already waiting to go next.

"Hey, there you guys are." Sakura said as she and Naruto waited to go down.

"Hey, we got a proposition for you two." Videl said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"How would you guys like to come over to my parents house to train with us?" Gohan offered.

"Are you serious? That's very generous of you. When?"

"This weekend? We train every weekend." Gohan said.

"Oh absolutely!" Sakura beamed. The chance to train with her race was too good to pass up.

"Sounds great. I could use a good training day." Naruto added.

"Perfect show up Saturday morning at 4am. 439 East Mountain district." Gohan informed.

"No problem." Naruto said as he sat down in the inflatable tube, followed by Sakura who sat in his lap.

 _'Can you believe it? I get to train with other Saiyan's!'_ Sakura thought happily.

 _'It's awesome. Just like you wanted.'_ Naruto said as he hugged Sakura close.

 _'And it's all with you...'_ Sakura replied dreamily.

 _'Hey, that's supposed to be my line.'_ Naruto smirked.

 _'Too bad. I took it.'_ Sakura giggled.

 _'Did you now? Maybe I'll tickle you then?'_ Naruto suggested as he tickled her sides.

"HAHAHAHA! Stop you Baka! HAHAHA!" Sakura laughed.

"Why? You seem to like it." Naruto teased as he continued to tickled her.

Videl and Gohan couldn't help but smile at their antics. They really were made for each other.

The park attendant was having none of it though. A lovey-dovey couple wanted to make a scene on his watch? No thanks.

"Keepyourhandstuckedinandhavefun." He listed off before pushing them down the slide.

"WAAAAAAHH!" The two hollered as they went down the tube.

"Wow...dick move." Videl said in disgust.

Naruto and Sakura screamed in delight as they rode down the twisting slides, the water splashing up at them from all sides as they slid around. Naruto held her close so that neither of them slipped off.

"This is awesome!" Sakura exclaimed with joy. This was easily one of the best days of her life right now.

They went through several more twists and turns that had they not been holding onto their tube they would have fallen off. They finally saw daylight and crashed into a pool of deep water where they were splashed with a lot of water, completely soaking the two.

"AHAHAHA!" They both laughed as their tube skidded to a halt.

"Wow, that was cool!" Sakura beamed.

"Yeah it was! Let's go again!" Naruto cheered.

"Sure!" Sakura cheered as they both grabbed their tube to go another round as Gohan and Videl came through and splashed them.

* * *

This continued for some time until the group finally got sick of being soaked and opted to return to the outdoor park for some late night festivities.

They were all back in the regular attire and walking through the Carnival games section of the park: which had everything from ring tosses, rifle shooting, basket ball, fish catching, and even that game where they knock over the bottles.

Sakura one big at the bottle game. One hit was enough to knock down every bottle to where the guy behind the counter gave her the biggest stuffed panda he had, which made Sakura happy.

"Awww... I wanted to win you a prize, Sakura-chan." Naruto admitted.

"Well, there's plenty of other places. How about that?" Sakura pointed to the infamous strength tower.

"Those things are rigged." Videl informed.

"Won't matter to a ninja's strength." Naruto bragged. He walked right up to the game attendant.

"I'll take a swing at it."

"Alright. Your goal is to ring the bell. Give the hammer a good swing and...Gohan?" The short man asked when he spotted the young half Saiyan.

"Krillin? I didn't know you worked here!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

"Gotta make money somehow." Krillin shrugged.

"I thought that you were a police officer." Gohan said.

"I had the weekend off so I work here part time to make up for my time off."

"Gohan, you know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, hes a family friend going back to when my dad was a kid." Gohan smiled.

"Oh cool." Naruto said as he held out his hand to shake Krillin's. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya."

Krillin shook his hand. "Good to meet you. hey, that's a pretty strong grip. You train?"

"I do. Gotta keep up my strength being a ninja and all." Naruto replied.

"Oh you're a ninja? You wouldn't be from Element by chance, would ya?"

"I am. From the Leaf village in the Fire Country."

"No kidding? Goku and I were there once. probably before you were born. Is Hiruzen still around?"

"He died defending the village over 5 years ago." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh...that's a shame...my condolences." Krillin said sadly.

Krillin turned to face Sakura who was in very close proximity to Naruto. "Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm here to win her a prize. What's the best prize you have?"

"Hmm..." Krillin looked around to see if there was anything worthy of them. Sadly all he had were cheep stuffed animals and toys. So, instead, he got an idea and reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown sack that had something round in it. "Tell you what. You hit that bell and I'll give you this."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Krillin took the object out of the pouch and showed it to Naruto. It was a gleaming orange ball with 3 stars in the middle of it.

"You're gonna give them a Dragon Ball?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Why not?" Krillin shrugged.

"Throw in that giant stuffed orange fox and you've got a deal." Sakura said as she looked up at the stuffed fox that reminded her of a baby Kurama.

"Sure thing." Krillin put aside the Dragon Ball and handed Naruto a hammer. He was eager to see how well he can do.

"Sakura...do you have any idea what that ball does?" Videl whispered.

"Who cares? I want that fox." Sakura replied as Naruto winked at her with his pupils bring rectangles.

"Sakura, that right there is one of the 7 Dragon Balls. If you have all 7, you can have any wish you want granted. Even bring people back from the dead. It's how we all were brought back after Majin Buu killed us." Videl explained, making Sakura's eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"Why would he just give us that for a stupid carnival game?! Shouldn't he be gathering them up to wish for a million Ryo?" Sakura hissed.

"We try not to wish for things like that." Krillin informed.

"Still, why offer it to us?"

"Because its better than the rest of the toys I have here." Krillin shrugged.

"Yeah! But they are toys. Little prizes for games of skill. This is something you go on an epic quest for or something." Sakura pointed out.

"You know they have a point. Plus, why do you have that in your pocket?" Gohan asked.

"I was out looking for them but stopped after about a week. The others feel that we shouldn't wipe the public's memory of Majin Buu yet." Krillin shrugged.

"Really? First I heard about that." Videl mused.

"Anyway, you two have good hearts, I can sense that much. I trust you to keep it safe, or if you intend to make a wish, I trust you'll make a smart one." Krillin insisted.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna win it, and that fox." Naruto declared as he slammed down the mallet and struck the bell.

He hit the bell so hard that the piston blew the bell to pieces, the debris landing at their feet.

"Woah...nice arm..." Krillin said in awe.

"All in the wrist." Naruto joked as he picked out the orange fox that Sakura wanted. It looked like a chibi version of Kurama and Sakura squeezed it tight.

"It's soooo cute!" Sakura gushed.

"Glad you like it." Naruto smiled.

"And here you go." Krillin handed the 3 star ball to Naruto. "It's up to you if you want to find the rest and make a wish. You get 3, so use them wisely."

Sakura honestly couldn't believe that they were given such an important artifact like it was no big deal.

 _'Any wish granted...'_ Sakura thought to herself. She would have to think about what it would be that she would wish for. Looking at Naruto studying the ball, his mind racing with ideas, she knew what it was she wanted to wish for.

 _'He's done so much for me...he deserves to have that at least.'_ She thought.

"Okay seriously, I really don't want it." Naruto stated.

"Then I'll take it." Sakura said.

"You wanna wish for something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do." Sakura stated seriously.

"What?"

"It's a surprise." Sakura said simply before squeezing her stuffed fox again.

"Aww, come on, now I'm curious." He said.

"Forget it. You'll know what it is when I wish for it." Sakura said firmly.

"Okay." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura.

"If you want to find them faster, I suggested you go talk to our friend Bulma. She made a radar that can locate the other 6." Krillin said.

"Maybe some other time." Sakura said as she enjoyed the sensation of being so close to her mate.

"Fair enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a machine to fix..." Krillin said before gathering up the pieces of the bell.

"See ya around Krillin." Gohan waved.

"See ya...hold on..." Krillin stopped them as he noticed the tail on Videl and Sakura. "T-they're Saiyan's?" Kirllin asked in shock.

"Um...yea..." Videl said sheepishly.

"Y-you know about Saiyan's?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Well, of course I do." Krillin said simply before turning to Gohan. "Bring them to the next meeting." he said seriously.

"Right." Gohan nodded before they parted ways.

"What meeting?" Sakura asked as they walked away.

"A meeting with the other protectors of the Earth that my dad leads." Gohan informed.

"Is he commissioned by King Furry to do this?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's not. No one other than close friends know of our existence."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Like a secret organization. Are they all made up of Saiyan's?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not all of us are Saiyan's. Myself, my dad, Vegeta, his son Trunks and my younger brother Goten are the only Saiyan's. Until we discovered Videl is one as well. My mentor, Piccolo is a Namekian, Krillin is among us, plus Yamcha and Tien. They are human."

"And they're strong enough to protect the world?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Didn't you sense Krillin's power?" Videl asked.

"Didn't even think to honestly." Naruto admitted.

Sakura sighed. "Baka..."

Sakura searched out Krillin's energy and gasped when she sensed it. "Sweet sage...hes strong..." Sakura gasped out.

"I wouldn't sense Gohan's if I were you. The first time I did, it was so overwhelming that I nearly passed out." Videl advised.

"Oh give me a break..." Sakura scoffed and did exactly what Videl told her not to do.

She scanned Gohan's power.

She was hit with a massive pool of energy, it was like a skyscraper being dumped on her it was so overwhelming. It felt endless and more powerful than anything she had ever felt.

Sakura's breathing started getting erratic as she collapsed to her knees. She had never felt anything close to what she was feeling now.

"I-its...it doesn't...end..." Sakura gasped out.

"Breath, Sakura." Naruto said, trying to calm her down. He could feel her anxiety and remembered the one time he felt the same way. When he tried to sense the energy of the Ten Tails, only it was like being dumped on by the planet itself, not just a skyscraper.

Sakura could feel even more power that was just waiting to be unleashed. His energy pool went on forever and it was just truly overwhelming.

"H-he makes...the ten tails...seem like a civilian..." Sakura gasped out.

"I warned you not to do that..." Videl sighed.

Now Naruto was curious and went to sense Gohan's power. True to Sakura's description, Gohan's power was more overwhelming than the 10 tails. He couldn't even fathom how someone could be so strong, and he was going to train with this guy?

"How...?" Naruto breathed out. "How are you...so strong...?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "That's kind of a long story..."

"Well damn. Why didn't you beat up Buu and then fly over to help us with the Ten Tails?" Naruto asked half seriously.

Gohan sighed. "When Buu first appeared, he put me out of commission until long after everyone was dead. I nearly died, if it wasn't for the Supreme Kai."

"And then what?" Naruto asked.

"I returned after one of the Kai's unlocked my hidden powers to face Super Buu, but he was still too strong for me. So much so, that he caught me off guard and he absorbed me, making himself even more powerful."

"Shit. That's...disappointing."

"In the end, it was my dad who killed Buu by taking the energy from everyone on Earth to create a Spirit Bomb." Gohan said.

"Wait, you mean, he was the guy behind that voice we heard?" Sakura asked.

Gohan nodded. "Him and Vegeta both, in order to get the energy they needed."

"I remember that. Kakashi-sensei convinced us to believe the voice and Naruto convinced the rest of the Shinobi Alliance." Sakura said.

"That's good. Your contribution helped defeat Buu once and for all." Gohan smiled.

"Anytime." Naruto waved off.

"So...what's a Kai?" Sakura asked.

"A Kai is basically a God, but they are lower gods. They oversee the life on other worlds and can also create life, while themselves are mortal like the rest of us. You have the 4 king Kais who oversee the 4 quadrants of the universe with the Grand Kai above them who oversees their actions. Then you have the Supreme Kai, who oversees the law of the universe and directs the Grand Kai." Gohan explained.

"And you said a Supreme Kai unlocked your hidden powers?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it was a long 24 hours, but he was successful."

"Amazing..."

"You didn't tell me that." Videl said in bewilderment.

"It kind of slipped my mind, honestly." Gohan admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...do you think...he could do that for me?" Videl asked.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, you're not ready yet."

"What? Why not?" Videl inquired.

"It's true, you have improved by leaps and bounds compared to what you were a few months ago, but you still have a long way to go. If Old Supreme Kai were to unlock your powers now, you wouldn't be able to control them, plus you'd bypass Super Saiyan. It would take additional training to unlock it after that if you've already transformed, but as you are, you would never be able to use it. going by what you've told me in the past, you want to be a Super Saiyan more than anything."

"Well, yea I do...but I'm still nothing compared to you..." Videl said sadly.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what this is all about? Videl, you are stronger than most of the world now. You have a lot more power that is yet untapped, my dad can sense it and so can I. What none of us expected was for you to be part Saiyan, so now your potential is even greater. The sky is the limit as far as what you could do, but even you know that there are no shortcuts to getting stronger." Gohan then pulled her in close, their tails intertwining. "I believe that someday, you could be stronger than me." He smiled.

Videl snorted. "Oh that's corny." She smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura and Naruto had returned home and immediately went to bed. They were worn out from all the exciting rides at the amusement park that all they wanted to do was sleep. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Videl and Gohan.

The two arrived at her father's mansion, when as soon as she opened the door, a very pissed off Hercule stood waiting for her.

"And just where have you been, young lady?!" Hercule growled.

"Um...at the amusement park with Gohan...I thought you wouldn't be home until this weekend." Videl replied sheepishly.

"You thought wrong didn't you?" Hercule stated.

"You know? I'm actually glad you're home because you got some explaining to do." Videl barked as Gohan closed the door.

"Do I now?" Hercule growled.

"Yes, you do." Videl replied as her tail moved to her front, waggling about. "Care to explain this?"

Hercule's eyes went wide. A lifetime of memories flashed before his eyes, all of them bittersweet.

"Uh, I don't know what that is? Did Bulma splice your genes with monkey DNA or somethin'?" He stammered, trying to play off what he knew he would have to tell his daughter.

"No, it's not. When I woke up this morning, there it was. This is a Saiyan tail and you know it."

Hercule sighed. He'd give anything to avoid this conversation and live the rest of his life keeping it that way. But Videl deserved to know.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Hercule offered before he walked over to the mansion's intercom.

"Jeeves. Videl and I will be in the main living room. Don't let anybody disturb us." Hercule keyed.

"Of course sir." Jeeves replied.

Martin: Videl and Gohan sat on the couch in Hercule's study, while Hercule poured himself a glass of scotch and pulled a picture frame out of his desk.

"This is a picture of the 3 of us shortly after you were born." Hercule said before walking over and handing the picture to Videl.

Videl's breath hitched. She saw a younger version of her father and a small bundle held in the arms of a beautiful woman who looked exhausted, but her short hair was a dead give away to her style of hair do. She could see a tail wrapped around the bundle with another tail coming out of the blankets meeting the woman's. Her eyes were a intense shade of violet that looked like they could pierce your soul.

"My god...she's beautiful..." Videl choked out.

"Yes...one of the reasons I fell in love with her..." Hercule choked out. "She was a full blooded Saiyan who came to Earth 20 years ago. her pod crashed just outside of town and she was in bad shape. I pulled her from the pod and nursed her back to health. After 2 months, she finally woke up...her eyes are what drew me in. She looked at me and immediately she was scared. She didn't know me or where she was or anything." Hercule paused to take a sip of his scotch.

"I slowly explained to her what had happened and what I did for her...the last thing she remembered, was being brought to near death by the henchman of some space tyrant called Freeza... Of course at first, I thought she was just delirious, but after seeing her tail I knew she was telling the truth. She told me her name, where she came from, what she was, what happened to her race, everything... We talked for what seemed like hours."

Hercule went back to his chair at his desk and sat down, letting out a deep sigh.

"She was everything I ever wanted...since she had nowhere to go, I let her stay with me. After about a month, we started hearing each others thoughts. One day I asked her about it and she told me it was the Saiyan mating bond. you two already know what that is..."

The two teens blushed madly.

"She asked me if I was willing to accept it, and of course I said yes..." Hercule sniffed. "About a year and a half later, we got married after sealing the bond 2 months prior... 6 months later, you were born, but your mother...didn't survive..." He sobbed.

"I never knew...why she stayed with me for as long as she did. I was just a poor martial artist getting by on tournament winnings. And she was the most amazing woman in the universe. Why she'd pick me I'll never know. And I thank God for every day I got to spend with her. And for her leaving me the most perfect little girl in the universe."

Hercule wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "You were born with a heart complication. The doctors said that you wouldn't live to see your first birthday...your mother transferred her life energy to you so you would live...after she passed...the doctors said that you had no complications anymore...you were perfectly healthy, even to this day...your mother gave you her life so you could live."

That was all it took for tears to spill from Videl's eyes.

"Now you know why I'm so protective of you...I lost your mother so that I wouldn't lose you..." Hercule choked.

"Daddy...why didn't you ever tell me..." Videl sobbed.

"I...I was afraid on how you'd take it...and how the other children would treat you about having a tail..." Hercule admitted sadly.

"I wanted you to have a normal life. Even when I was just scraping by. Especially when we became rich and famous. I didn't want the media to hound you and call you a freak."

"But at the amusement park, no one said a thing about my tail...they didn't even care I have one...Gohan and Sakura as well..." Videl cried.

"Well I didn't know that! You'd think I'd risk that and let you get taken by some eggheads to be experimented on for being an alien?" Hercule exclaimed.

Gohan brought Videl in for a comforting hug, to which she accepted and cried into his chest.

"Videl...hes right..." Gohan said softly.

"H-he is...?" Videl asked shakily.

"I am?" Hercule asked in bewilderment.

Gohan nodded. "At first, my mom didn't see a problem with me keeping my tail. Since my dad used to have one, we didn't think much of it. But eventually we learned our origins and what the tail meant. So, anytime my tail would grow back, my mom would either have me hide it or get it removed."

Now Hercule was curious. He was sure he had Videl's tail permanently removed. The only way it could've grown back was...

"What caused her tail to grow back." Hercule asked in a serious tone.

Videl snapped up, knowing what her father was getting at.

"Well...um..." Videl stammered.

"Videl Myrelin Satan! I told you no sex before marriage and a signed prenup!" Hercule barked.

"And I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Dammit, dad! Quit treating me like some little kid!" Videl snapped.

"You're MY kid and so long as you live under MY roof you do as I tell you!" Hercule shouted.

At that statement, all Videl could see was red.

"Then if that's the way you feel I'll pack my shit and leave! I'm tired of you breathing down my neck over everything I do!" Videl yelled.

"Breathing down your neck? When was I breathing down your neck when I allowed you to have a slumber party with 100 girls? Or when you wanted to go to public school instead of some preppy academy in the capital city? Or when you wanted to do that Sports Illustrated cover?"

"I never wanted to do that cover! That was all YOUR idea! And since that damn cover, I got every pig of a man trying to get in my pants! Also, the slumber party was another one of your ideas. They were all having fun while I was sitting by myself feeling completely awkward! Also, you sent me to public school only because the Academy you tried to send me to was too expensive for you, you cheap bastard! You could've afforded it and you know it! Now, when I try to do something that I want to do, you gotta make a big deal of giving my virginity to Gohan, who has done far more for me in a short time than you ever had!"

"Oh is that right? So he kept a roof over your head, food in your belly, and clothes on your back for 10 long years on tournament winnings? He helped you with your homework and scared away the monsters under your bed? He did that?"

"And what did you do after that, dad? The money you got should have gone to Gohan! The least you could've done was give him some of your fortune, but no. You say 'I'm sorry.' How does sorry feed a family of four that barely has any income at all?! Furthermore, all the thugs I've been fighting, all have been looking for you. The Red Shark gang? They could have KILLED me if it wasn't for Gohan. Where were you when I was on a hijacked bus that went over a cliff? Where were you the last 7 years when I needed you?! Signing autographs, hanging around sluts, showing off at press conferences, anything that fills your already fat checkbook! You forgot that I even existed, except when I tried to do something I wanted to do for once, then you were on my ass like white on rice. You may have taken care of me, but you sure as hell didn't raise me. I learned about life on my own." Videl ranted, tears streaming down her face. "You have neglected me these past 7 years...I never wanted any of the shit you bought me, or this mansion, or the endless supply of money...I just wanted you..."

"Then why didn't you say anything? I only heard about you loving the gifts I got you." Hercule cried. "I thought you were happy. That's all I ever wanted. You to be happy. And when you were... I thought I could focus on my own happiness for a change..." He admitted.

"Because...before I learned the truth about Cell...I felt like I was being selfish...I haven't been happy around you in a long time, dad...this fortune has corrupted the father I used to know...I didn't care that we lived in a bad neighborhood or a crummy apartment...so long as I had you, I didn't care what you had for money..." Videl sniffed.

"Videl..." Hercule sniffed.

Videl wiped her eyes. "But I guess...that was all too much to ask for..."

Videl turned to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna Stay with Gohan for a while...maybe after that...you'll decide what's really important to you..."

"Videl..." Gohan said as he held her back.

 _'I'm doing this for his own good, Gohan...'_ Videl thought to him.

 _'What good? He's already sorry and you're both talking.'_

 _'And as soon as it's all said and done, he'll go right back to the way things were. He always does. Unless I see him actually try, then he isn't sorry.'_

 _'I think you're being unfair to him. I really do.'_ Gohan thought.

 _'And how unfair has he been to me? To you? To the world? That's what I'm talking about, Gohan. He thinks life has no consequences since he became rich.'_

 _'He hasn't been unfair to you. The world put him on a pedestal and he gave them the hero they wanted. Maybe he milked it way to often, but deep down he was always doing it for you. To be the man he thought you deserved as a father. As for the money, I couldn't care less that he got it. My family never starved and we appreciate not being in the spotlight. So all that is left is for you to forgive him for letting the fame go to his head and then for the two of you to have the first honest talk you've ever had.'_ Gohan wisely stated.

 _'The only reason that happened was...'_ Videl stopped mid thought when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap her up in a hug, warm liquid spilling down her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Hercule sobbed into her shoulder.

Videl couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and returned the hug. She was crying just as hard as her father was and that just made her grip tighten.

"Daddy..." Videl cried. "I...I forgive you..."

Gohan gave a soft smile at the father and daughter. This is obviously what these two have needed for a long time.

After several minutes, they pulled away and dried their tears.

"I'm sorry too..." Videl said.

"Videl...I want to make it up to you...is there anything I can do to make things right?" Hercule asked sincerely.

"I just want us to talk like we used to. No press conferences or fancy state dinners. Just the two of us... And I want you to accept Gohan. He's my mate and that's not about to change." Videl said firmly.

Hercule sighed. He can put aside the press conferences, dinner parties and the women, but Gohan? That was something g he'd have a tough time getting used to, but he'd do it for her.

"Deal." Hercule agreed. "But I'd like you to still live here for the time being. If you want to buy your own apartment I won't stand in your way...but still..."

"That's fine, but until then...if I want some private time with Gohan, then I don't want you to interfere." Videl added.

"Fair enough. You're entitled to some privacy and respect. Just please use protection. I'd like to wait until you're married off to become a grandfather." Hercule laughed.

"Oh trust me, I have no intentions of becoming a mom just yet." Videl smiled.

"And that's good. Because if you're anything like your mother, you're gonna have a miserable 6 months." Hercule said.

"Wait, six? I thought it was 9?" Videl asked.

"Nope, with Saiyan's it's 6 months and the symptoms are twice as severe than a normal human pregnancy." Hercule informed.

"Oh maaaan..." Videl groaned.

Hercule just burst out laughing. "That's exactly what your mother said when she found out she was pregnant with you."

"I bet...well, I'm glad Gohan used a condom last night." Videl sighed.

"Um...no I didnt..." Gohan admitted nervously.

"...what..." Hercule asked in fear.

Videl shrugged. "No biggie. I'm on the pill anyway."

"Videl...the pill doesn't always work." Hercule said seriously.

"Wait...what?" Videl asked in fear.

"Your mother was on the pill when you were conceived..."

"Oh...shit..." Videl breathed out in a panic.

"And this is why I wanted you to wait until after marriage. The Saiyans are breeding machines." Hercule said.

"Oh god...it's way too soon for this..."

"Now, just relax sweetie. Wait about a week and take a test. There is a good posability that because you're half human that the pill did its job. So just wait a bit and take a test."

"Okay..." Videl said nervously.

"Now in the future, you two gotta be more careful, especially during the mating cycle." Hercule warned.

"We will." Videl promised.

"As for you." Hercule stared at Gohan. "If my baby girl does get pregnant you can bet your ass you'll be raising your kid."

"I wouldn't dream of doing any less, sir." Gohan replied.

"Good." Hercule said as he patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Personally I'm glad it's you. Nothing but the strongest warrior in the universe for my daughter."

"Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot." Gohan said.

Hercule stood up and walked over to the intercom. "Jeeves. Aged brandy and our finest cigars. We've got to celebrate."

"Yes sir." Jeeves replied.

"Daddy?" Videl asked in bewilderment.

"Fasha always said that a Saiyan bond was stronger than any marriage. So that sounds like cause for celebration." Hercule laughed.

Hercule then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Dad?" Videl asked.

"Chichi and Bulma." Hercule replied.

"What? I mean I get my mother, but why Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"She's your godmother, ain't she?"

"She is?" Gohan replied, honestly shocked. There was no question that she was a close friend to his Dad, but the thought had never occurred to him. She had never been addressed to him as such.

"That's what Goku said-hey Chichi...it's Hercule...no, it's nothing of the sort, I wanted to invite you and your family to my place for a celebration..."

Gohan couldn't help but groan in embarrassment.

"The occasion? Simple. Gohan and Videl sealed their bond...GAAAAH!" Hercule shouted when Chichi squealed with joy.

 _'GRAND BABIES!'_ They heard over the phone.

"Ugh...this is embarrassing..." Videl groaned.

Hercule cleaned out his ear with his finger.

"Uh...yea so, if you all wanna come over we'll have a nice little celebration...I was gonna call her, but if you insist...alright, see you shortly." Hercule said before hanging up the phone.

"Do you know what you have unleashed? We don't even know for certain and she won't drop it." Gohan said.

"Hey, I was just telling her about the bond. I didn't even mention the part of Videl possibly being pregnant." Hercule defended.

"She and my father are bonded. Of course she would jump to that conclusion."

"Well...she'll just have to listen when I say we don't know anything for certain."

"She won't..." Gohan sighed.

In just a few moments, the Son family arrived in the middle of Hercule's study.

Chichi immediately darted for Videl and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ugh...Chichi...air..." Videl wheezed.

"You're going to make me a grandmother!" Chichi cheered.

"Well, nothing is certain yet. She still has to take a pregnancy test to be certain." Gohan informed.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Chichi asked.

"Um, mom...I doubt anything would be there. I mean we...ahem...were intimate last night." Gohan blushed.

"And with Saiyan babies, the fetus starts to develop within 24 hours." Chichi stated.

"Wait...seriously?" Videl asked.

"Of course, which is why I brought this." Chichi pulled out and held up a standard pregnancy test.

"Really mom..." Gohan deadpanned.

"Really." Chichi said firmly and handed it to Videl forcefully. "Now, go take it."

"Uh...how?" Videl asked.

Chichi sighed. "Come with me." She said as she yanked Videl towards the bathroom forcefully by the hand.

"Where are you...why are we going to the bathroom?" Videl asked. as they disappeared into the bathroom, Chichi closing the door behind them.

"Well...this just got awkward." Gohan mused.

"I think it's exciting!" Goku said cheerfully.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" they heard Videl shriek.

Hercule just laughed. "Fasha had the same reaction all those years ago."

"Fasha?" Goku asked. That name sounded familiar to him somehow.

Hercule sighed. "She was my wife...she died when Videl was born."

"Oh man...I'm sorry to hear that..." Goku said sadly.

"She was also a Saiyan..." Hercule added.

"Really?" Goku said in astonishment.

"Didn't you see her tail?" Gohan asked.

"No, I wasn't looking at her tail." Goku admitted.

Just then, the door opened and Videl emerged first, her face beet red from embarrassment.

"So how'd it go?" Gohan asked.

 _'I just got done pissing in front of your mother. How do you think it went?'_ Videl snapped mentally as she sat down on the couch and tried to hide her face.

"Alright everyone!" Chichi called as she walked in with the test. "We'll know for certain in a few moments."

The entire room waited on baited breath as Chichi held the tiny plastic strip that would determine their fates for years to come.

"And the test reads..." Chichi spoke while Gohan took Videl's hand.

"...negative..."

"What?" Videl asked. She wasn't sure she heard that right.

"Negative. You're not pregnant." Chichi said with disappointment as she threw the test into the trash.

"Oh thank god..." Videl breathed out. She felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Hercule breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I guess the pill did its job after all."

"Are we certain it's accurate?" Gohan asked.

"It's got Bulma's seal of approval on it." Goku stated as he pointed to the sticker on the box that had a picture of Bulma winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Then it's accurate." Videl said.

"Better luck next time." Goku said.

"The hell with next time! Get back in there!" Chichi commanded.

"Um...what?" Videl asked.

"You're taking another test." Chichi said firmly.

"Not right now I'm not." Videl replied.

"Oh yes you are! I'm not about to let go of my chance to be a grandmother!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but my bladder is empty. So unless you wanna wait another few hours, I'm not taking another test." Videl said firmly.

Then Gohan thought about something. "Maybe you don't have to."

All eyes turned to Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"Let's just say, we have a couple of new friends and one of them is a very skilled doctor." Gohan informed.

* * *

20 minutes later, Videl found herself laying on the couch as Sakura scanned her belly.

"How do you know this will work?" Chichi asked skeptically.

"Trust me, Mrs Son." Naruto started. "If anyone can find anything, it's Sakura-chan."

Sakura removed her hand from Videl with a concerned look on her face.

"Videl...I don't know how to tell you this, but not only are you not pregnant, but your infertile..." Sakura informed.

The temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees.

"What?" Videl said.

"Your Fallopian tubes are very narrow and your eggs can't pass through them." Sakura explained.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"It means she can't have children." Sakura replied.

"What?! That's a lie! You must of messed up!" Hercule barked.

"I never mess up." Sakura snapped.

"Uh-I want a real doctor! A certified doctor with a lab coat!" Hercule stammered.

"Dad...Tsunade Senju trained her..." Videl cried.

"It's fine Videl." Sakura spoke in a professional tone. "If you wish to seek another's opinion I would gladly encourage it. But they will tell you exactly as I have told you."

Hercule sniffed. "No...I know who Tsunade is...if she trained you then I know you're telling the truth..."

"What can we do?" Gohan asked.

"I know of a procedure to widen her tubes so she can bare children. It's quick and painless, however if I do this, you run the risk of getting pregnant before you want to without using contraceptives. This essentially is your bodies Natural form of birth control and I can perform this procedure at any time." Sakura informed.

This gave Videl an idea. "Anytime?"

"Right, anytime you want." Sakura confirmed.

"So I could have it done in 10 years if I choose to?"

"Yes."

That's great." Videl proclaimed.

"Wha...Videl! Think about this. Ten years?!" Chichi exclaimed.

"With everything I have going on, I don't have time to be taking care of a child." Videl said. "Besides. It probably won't be for ten years. Just until I'm married and settled down with someone."

"Namely Gohan." Hercule said.

"We'll see..." Videl teased.

"W-what...?" Gohan asked with hurt in his tone

"Relax, Gohan. I wasn't being serious. We're mated for life, which means we're stuck with each other."

"Sounds like a harsh way if saying we get to be together forever." He teased.

"You love me." Videl cooed.

"With all my heart." Gohan cooed.

Videl leaned in and locked her lips with Gohan's, forgetting that they were in the presence of family.

Chichi had to hold herself back, it was all just too precious. It reminded her when she first got married to Goku.

Just then, everyone heard a click noise. They all turned to the source which was Hercule with a camera.

"What? Like I was going to pass up this happy moment?" Hercule said.

"Just be sure to send me copies." Chichi stated.

"Plan on it."

"DAD!" Videl protested, her face beet red.

"Don't give me that. If you're gonna kiss in front of me, expect me to take pictures." Hercule smirked.

 _'You feeling like a third wheel or is it just me?'_ Naruto thought to Sakura.

 _'I think it's sweet.'_ Sakura replied.

"Whatever..." Videl huffed.

"Well, are we just going to stand around or celebrate?" Chichi asked.

"You kidding me? I was waiting for you to ask." Hercule said before grabbing a remote and started playing some classic rock.

Videl smiled and looked over at Sakura and Naruto, who appeared to be getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Videl asked.

"Well, we feel like we're intruding on a private occasion so we're gonna go home." Sakura admitted.

"Nonsense." Hercule said. "Stay and party for a while."

"Are...you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely. Hey, you guys drink over in element, right?" Hercule asked.

"Hell yeah we do." Naruto whooped as he walked back over to the most famous man in the world.

"I tend to drink sake once in a while." Sakura shrugged.

"Sake? Why would you spoil your taste buds on some watered down rice drink?" Hercule scoffed as he poured her a shot of scotch. "Have some of this."

Sakura took the glass and a small sip. "This tastes like gasoline." She said.

"How do you know what gasoline tastes like?" Naruto asked.

"You see some crazy stuff when you train under Lady Tsunade. It's not just the male Sannin who have all the crazy adventures." Sakura stated.

"Really? I'd like to hear about these 'crazy adventures'." Naruto said.

"Another time maybe." Sakura waved off. "Spoiler warning though, it's going to end with a lot of drinking contests."

All Naruto could imagine was Sakura getting completely drunk off her ass and stripping in front of the bar. He started to drool at that thought.

"Well if scotch isn't your thing..." Hercule pressed a button and a wall slid up to reveal a huge wine rack. "Try one of those."

"Got anything sweet?" Naruto asked.

"Sweet wine? What the hell is wrong with you?" Hercule said in disgust.

"I got a sweet tooth." Naruto defended. "I drank some semi-sweet wine on my travels with my master and it was the best drink I've ever had."

Hercule sighed and walked over to his private fridge. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and placed it in front of Naruto. "It's called Redcat. Help yourself."

"Well no need to act so gracious about it." Naruto scoffed as he poured himself a glass.

"I'll try some of that." Gohan said.

"No you wont, Gohan. Not until you're 20." Chichi scolded.

"You were ready for me to become a father a few minutes ago. Why can't I drink?" He rationed.

"Because I said so, that's why." Chichi snapped.

"Come on, Chichi. One drink won't hurt him." Videl coaxed.

"Fine. ONE." Chichi held up a finger sternly in Gohan's face.

"Yes mom." Gohan nodded.

Naruto then poured him a glass and raised his own to toast.

Gohan, Videl, Sakura and everyone else did the same.

"Men. To our wives and girlfriends. May they never meet." Hercule laughed.

"Too late." Naruto chuckled.

They all had a good laugh and took a small sip of their wine. Sakura chose an old 40 year old vintage, knowing the finer things about aged wine.

 _'Exquisite.'_ Sakura thought.

"So Videl, should the day come that you ask me to loosen your tubes. How many children would you want? How many boys and how many girls?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...that's a good question..." Videl had to think about that one.

"There shouldn't be any question about it. I expect at least 20 grandchildren." Chichi comment.

"WOAH! I am NOT pushing out 20 kids. Not in this lifetime." Videl said firmly.

"Yeah. Let's tone that down to maybe 10 kids." Gohan said.

Videl gasped in shock. "You really want 10?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to act surprised. "What, no, I was just trying to placate my mother."

"Well, regardless... 4 I'd think would be the most I'd want. 7 being the absolute maximum. I don't think I could handle ten or anything more than that."

"That sounds reasonable." Gohan said as he took another sip.

"So half boys and half girls?" Sakura pressed.

"I'll take whatever, it doesn't mater to me. Although, I would like to have at least one girl." Videl said.

"Just so you know, twins run on my side of the family." Hercule informed.

"Then where is your twin?" Gohan asked.

Hercule sighed deeply. "Died in a car accident when we were 16."

"Wow. That's was really insensitive of me." Gohan said as he looked at his glass of wine.

"It's fine you didn't know... He decided to drive home one night after partying with a bunch of our friends. I of course was at home studying for a major test. He was drunker than a skunk and he decided to drive home... He hit a minivan head on. He was killed instantly however the people that were in the van that he hit was a family of four... there were two little girls a mother and a father. Only the father survived but committed suicide two years later... Over what my dumbass brother decided to do. I don't know if I could ever forgive him for what he did. And to think we were both very close until that night."

 _'Holy shit this got dark.'_ Naruto thought.

"But, whatever...it's in the past..." Hercule sighed, hoping someone would change the subject.

"So Sakura. How many kids would you like?" Gohan asked.

"W-wha...m-me..? Uh...um...oh I don't know..." Sakura stammered. She was caught off guard on that one.

"Didn't we discuss this already?" Naruto asked.

"Did we? I can't remember."

"I might be remembering it wrong."

"Well...um...I guess 4 would be a good number." Sakura answered.

"How many boys and girls?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter to me, I'll love them all the same."

"Oh come on...details woman." Hercule insisted, feeling a little tipsy.

"Well...I would like to have two each if I could. I really hope one of them has my hair"

"I do too. And your cute forehead too." Naruto chimed in.

"That's the one thing I hope none of our children have..."

"Why not? I love your broad forehead. It makes you look smart." Naruto said.

"You forget it is one of my most hated features. You may like my forehead all you want to but I don't. The teasing, the Bullying, everything that I went through over it, it is not worth it for my kids to go through the same."

"Oh..." Naruto said sadly, ashamed that he had brought up bad memories for Sakura. "I guess then I wouldn't want our kids to have my whiskers then."

"They wouldn't anyway...would they?"

"I don't know. I think Kurama said that I only got my whiskers because my mom was his vessel when she was pregnant with me."

"So...unless Kurama is in me, I don't think they would have whisker marks...I assume." Sakura guessed.

"What would have caused that anyway?" Videl asked.

"During the time my mom was pregnant with me, some of Kurama's Chakra seeped into me, giving me those marks. I always thought they were birthmarks. Which in a way, they were." Naruto explained.

"So anyway, why would you not want any of your kids to have your whisker marks? I always thought they were kind of cute." Sakura said, earning her a knowing look from Naruto.

"Okay not always, but they have definitely grown on me."

"I dunno...I never really cared for them. But I do hope at least one of them has your brain." Naruto smiled.

"I'm hoping that all of them have my brain." Sakura smirked. "And that they have your determination."

"I guess now is the perfect time to make our announcement." Chichi blushed, making Gohan wonder.

"Gohan. You're going to be an older brother." Goku smiled.

"Again." Chichi smiled.

"W-what...? Are you serious?!" Gohan exclaimed with joy.

Chichi nodded. "I'm 3 weeks along now..."

"Can I see?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Chichi smiled, she may have found her new family doctor.

"Okay. Lay down on the couch." Sakura ordered professionally.

Gohan and Videl moved aside so Chichi could lay down. Sakura kneeled down beside her and scanned her belly. What she saw was astounding.

"Amazing...you said 3 weeks, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because the baby appears to be just a bit over a month developed...how is that possible?"

"Saiyan pregnancies are a 6 month term instead of 9." Hercule informed.

"That's incredible." Sakura said as she scanned every aspect of the fetus, the vibrations she received back from her chair helping to paint a mental picture in her head.

"You wanna know the gender?" Sakura asked.

"You can tell the gender by doing...whatever it is you're doing?" Chichi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, then yes so we can prepare."

"It's a girl." Sakura smiled.

Chichi started to well up with tears. "A-are you...serious...?"

"I'm 90% accurate at this stage of the pregnancy. Even my master would only be 80%" Sakura proudly bragged.

Chichi started to cry tears of joy. "Goku...we're gonna have a daughter..."

"I don't believe it...I'm gonna have a sister..." Gohan breathed out.

"Congrats man." Naruto said as he slapped Gohan on the back.

"Wow, Gohan. I wish I had a sister." Videl gushed, forgetting her father was there.

"Videl...I would love nothing more than for you to have a sister...but...I don't think I could find someone like Fasha again." Hercule said sadly.

Sakura on the other hand, had a few ideas, if this Fasha was anything like Videl.

"You know...there are a few women in our village that have been single for a long time." Sakura informed.

"I'm not looking to get set up on a date." Hercule said.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just throwing the idea out there."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but my heart is still bound to Fasha..."

Sakura nodded. "I understand..."

Sakura turned to fetch another glass of wine when Goku finally spotted it. Sakura's pink tail.

"ASo you are a Saiyan as well!" Goku exclaimed joyfully, making Sakura stop dead in her tracks.

"I am. A quarter Saiyan, technically." Sakura replied.

"Awesome! You coming over to train this weekend?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Of course. Me and Naruto." Sakura said delightfully.

"Sweet! I can't wait to see what you two can do." Goku beamed.

"Neither can we." Sakura replied, eager for the chance to see what an actual Saiyan can do.


End file.
